Onto Something Good
by MandooMandoo
Summary: One meeting in an elevator leads to a tale of love, friendship, and heartache in the big city of New York for three friends. Kagome, Kagura, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shessomaru.
1. Hauling Ass to the BIG CITY!

WOW!! im new at the writing part of this! Usually i just read, but now, im in control!!!! Just a few things to point out, everyone is in the age range of 25give or take a year. kagome isnt some spoiled brat and she works hard for what she wants! Pairings include Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Kagura and FLUFFY, and Ayame and Kouga!! I will strive for four edition each one telling about a different relationship starting with kags and yasha! I hope you love it and review to see more of it! LOVE YA!!! -mandy 3 3

Kagome turned the key in the ignition successfully turning the car off. She stared out her window to see the apartment building in all its concrete glory. Snow drifted gently to the ground below covering everything in a pure white blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut only to open them again realizing she had to get out of the car sometime. She opened the door and walked swiftly to the trunk to retrieve her luggage. Getting into the lobby, she shook her head to free it of snow and let her once tied back hair fall gracefully around her face. She pushed the up button near the elevator and drummed her fingers on the luggage handle while she waited for it to open. The elevator doors opened and she quickly got in pushing a button that would lead to the sixth floor. She was looking at her snow covered brown heeled boots when another foot was found jammed between the doors. The person on the other side cursed fluently and murmured about stupid elevators. Kagome giggled lightly and pressed a button that opened the elevators once more. A tall man stood before her. He wore a pair of gray slacks and a petty coat that was unbuttoned in the front to reveal a red dress shirt. His eyes were a deep rich gold and his hair was as white as the snow that she had just come out from. He was definitely good looking but Kagome didn't want anything like a man in her life at the moment. She was perfectly content with her single life. She quickly averted her eyes quite embarrassed that she had been staring at him for a good minute.

"Thanks," the man said with a smile. Kagome nodded her head in response and answered him.

"Your welcome," she giggled. The doors opened once again and Kagome and the man both got out turning to look at one another.

"Bye," Kagome said not even bothering to turn back again.

"Later" the man replied.

Kagome stood in front of apartment 635 and took out her keys. Flipping some other ones, she found the right one and stuck it in the keyhole and twisted it until the door opened. The first thing she noticed was the living room on her right. It was gorgeous. Floor to ceiling windows allowed her the beautiful view of Central Park and simple French doors lead out to a small balcony. To her left was an airy and cozy kitchen. A small island with barstools was centered in the middle. She made her way down the wall-less hallway and peered into a room on the right. It was a bedroom. It was going to be her room to be exact. It was large with a king sized canopy bed on the left and a white vanity across from it. Windows once again adorned one of the walls allowing her to see all of New York during the wintered season. Across the way, a large and well lit bathroom was all hers. She could just imagine the bubble baths she would take and all the candles and makeup that would litter the countertops. Down the hallway was a small linen closet and an extra small room. She guessed it was a study or a guestroom. She snorted imagining how cramped it would be with just a kid's bed and night table; it would definitely be a study._Now I just have to unpack my clothes and wait for Souta and the guys to bring up my stuff._ A half an hour later she glanced at her watch realizing she had two hours until her brother got here. She mine as well take a shower.

She went into the bathroom and started the water. She shed her clothes and folded them neatly on the floor. A terry robe was retrieved from one of the suit cases and was now wrapped around her petit frame. She stared at herself for a long time. Her jet black hair was curled and wavy from previously being in a bun. Her skin was light and fair as porcelain and her pouted lips were delicately touched with pink. Her eyes were a piercing light brown. She remembered when Kouga used to tell her she had the most beautiful face in the world. That was when he loved her. Now Kagome would stare at herself in disgust._ How could anyone love me?_ Kagome snapped out of her trance to see that her cell phone was ringing wildly. She flipped it open and answered

"Hello?"

"Kags? Are you hanging out in your BRAND SPANKIN NEW apartment!!!"

"Yes I most certainly am. Thanks for calling," Kagome looked up again to see herself in the mirror. She sighed at her reflection and turned away to her room.

"I just wanted to come over since you just got here. I thought you might like to see some friendly faces and have a helping hand to start up the place."

"That sounds great. What time will you be here?"

"I'll be there in an hour or so. I have to finish up my work here and then me and Kagura figured we'd head out to get us some takeout and a house warming wine bottle to bring over. Kay?"

"Perfect. So I'll see you at eight. Souta and Kohaku will be here soon to. Bye Sango,"

"Bye Kags,"

She closed her phone and set it on the kitchen counter. She went into the bathroom and continued her shower. When she got out, she changed into a pair of black sweats and a gray hoodie. She combed her hair and tied it loosely at the nape of her neck allowing some strands to fall around her face. She needed a cup of coffee. Looking at the clock, she decided she would head downstairs for one. Once more looking through her luggage, she took out a pair of sneakers and returned to the living room for her scarf. She bounded down the hallway once the door was locked and headed for the elevator once more. She thought to herself on the way down to the main floor. She thought about her new apartment and her new life. She soon forgot and stepped out of the elevator heading out the doors thanking the doorman as well. Breathing deep, she crossed the street and made a left where a café was quaintly nestled between a bookstore and a Chinese food place. She walked in allowing the smell of cookies and coffee to subdue her senses. She ordered a coffee with cream and a packet of sugar and paid for it as well. Once more she was on her way to her apartment ready to flop on her couch with Sango and Kagura while watching her brother hook up the TV and place things where it should be.

After getting upstairs, Sango and Kagura soon arrived and so did Kagome's brother and Sango's brother with boxes and boxes of Kagome's belongings. The work had been done and everything was placed in its rightful spot after a grueling two hours. After dinner, Kagura, Sango, the boys, and Kagome stayed up talking about the past and all the forgotten memories of their youth. After all, Sango and Kagura were her neighbors back in the day and they grew to be best of friends and their brothers soon followed suit. Around eleven the boys left leaving the girls to their own devices.

"Do you remember when it was just us? No boys and no confusing lives? Just days in Kagome's backyard playing tag and eating fudge pops all day long. Do you guys?" Sango commented.

Kagura chuckled and got under the fluffy white blankets. "Do you remember sitting in the living room watching Sailor Moon and singing the theme song at the top of our lungs. Or how about in kindergarten when Sango pulled this girl's hair for stealing our juice boxes?"

"I remember! And then we told the teacher that the girl pulled Sango's hair. That was the best thing she has ever done!" Kagome smiled wistfully.

All of them ended up passing out after many rounds of laughter. Sango and Kagura had had too much wine also and slept in Kagome's bed with Kagome sleeping between them.

The next morning, Kagome snuck out of bed at seven to buy breakfast while the rest of her guest dozed off. Kagura was the first to wake up and sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. When Kagome got back, she gently closed the door behind her and headed toward the kitchen.

"JESUS CHRIST KAGURA!!" Kagome yelled through clenched teeth. Kagome didn't expect anyone to be up. She was scared. Her bag of greasy Burger King Breakfast sandwiches and hash browns fell to the ground as she clutched her chest for her dear life.

"Must you be so loud? I have a head ache the size of fucking Texas," Kagura stated with monotony. She was always the fierce strong one with that dry sense of humor that Kagome loved. Sango was the same but was more violent and when bothered, you could get your ass kicked. None the less though, both of them were there for her when she needed them like last night.

"I forgot you were quite the perky one in the morning. I shouldn't have had so much wine. I feel like the way I do after a horrible date and I drank a lot so I would get laid without having to remember much of it," Kagura smiled lopsidedly at Kagome and retreated back to her bedroom with a bagel in her mouth.

Kagome shook her head yet still smiled. It was classic Kagura. Ever since her breakup with who she thought was Mister Perfect, she always went on pointless dates and usually complained about how bad the sex was. Kagome remembered she forgot to get drinks so she ventured outdoors once more.

She quietly put on a pair of tight black jeans and a red fitting jacket that ended right before her butt. She then pulled the elastic out of her hair and headed out the door once more. That's when she saw the man from the elevator. She waved to him as he stepped out of his doorway. He smiled back and leaned against the door. A woman came out of the doorway and kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering something into his ear. He smiled down at the woman and caressed her cheek. For some reason Kagome felt disappointed and almost hurt. She turned her head towards the elevator and quickly jabbed the button. She got in breathing a sigh of relief only to be disappointed once more when the man from yesterday and his girlfriend she supposed walked in. Kagome made no eye-contact with him and opted to stare at her Steve Madden sling backs.

Inuyasha looked at the girl from yesterday who stared at her shoes in concentration. She was wearing a red coat today with her curly black hair falling around her and seemed uncomfortable. Kikyo, his girlfriend looked up at him slightly peeved that he wasn't paying attention to her. She huffed and glared at the girl in the red. Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend and smiled hoping that she wasn't mad. The girl was the first to get out and quickly walked out onto the busy streets of New York. Inuyasha shrugged it off and led Kikyo out to the front door.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kikyo looked at him and kissed him on the cheek before turning sharply on her heel. Inuyasha knew she was mad, but decide to ignore it. She was always fighting with him and being mad at him now. He would just let it go. He saw the girl in the red again. She carried a tray of coffee and crossed the street while her heels clicked lightly on the ground. He walked back in slowly and the girl was soon walking to the elevators getting in at the same time he was. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Plan on drinking all that coffee?" he questioned still looking forward at the doors. She looked at her coffees and blushed.

"Hi, the names Inuyasha TakaHashi. I don't think I've seen you around. Ya new?" he questioned her. Mine as well make some conversation instead of letting awkward silence stretch on forever.

Kagome stiffened and soon relaxed and answered his question.

"Hey, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Yea, I'm new here. I used to live upstate but moved down here. The coffee is for the friends who decided to pass out on my living room floor."

Inuyasha laughed and also could tell she didn't want to elaborate on why she moved. He let that slide like everything else in his life now.

"Well, here's our stop." Kagome walked out first and stopped in front of him.

"See ya around" he said. He stuck out a hand and Kagome hesitantly took it and shook it.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned towards their respected apartments and left without a second glance.

"Kagome?" Sango sat on the couch next to Kagura who smiled mischievously. " I'm pretty sure I heard a man's voice! You sly little girl! You never told me you met someone. OH how I'd love to see the look on Kouga's face when he hears your getting lai-

"NO! ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT! HE IS MY NEIGHBOR AND HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome said defensively. She threw her arms in the air as if she were drowning.

Kagura snickered and so did Sango. They loved to torture like this very much.

Night came and each girl had gone to their own home needing to run errands and go to work the next day. Tomorrow Kagome would head out to work. She worked at the New York Times slowly working her way up the ladder of success. Sleep came over her and she fell fast asleep unaware of what the next day held for her!!

Well that was my first chapter! i know it was kinda blahish but i watned to put the basics and what not! Things unadressed will be in later chapters! The next chapter is the situation in the elevator again!!


	2. Elevator Jam Session

OKAY!!! This is my second chapter in which Kagome will get stuck in an elevator with Inuyasha. At this point things get interesting and relationships to one another begin to appear! Soooo…. Enjoy!! - . Right now I'm going to sleep!! I'm really exhausted!

I'm a bad girl!! I forgot to tell put up a disclaimer last time so here it goes… IDONTOWNINUYASHAANDANYOFTHECHARACTERS… that was easy!

Kagome slapped the offending alarm until it toppled over onto the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Kagome said to herself. She slowly slid out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Hot steam trailed out of the bathroom after she was done and she began to hum. She sighed happily reveling in the feeling of being a true adult now as she skipped to her room for something to wear. Opening her remaining piece of luggage, she peered in to see what she could wear for her first day of work. _Ah, my first REAL day of work is going to be great! I can feel it. _Kagome thought back to the reason why she had been hired.

Back when she was a student at New York University, she had been a star writer. Her professor ended up helping her publish an article for the New York Times and she soon began working for them. After graduation, she then moved to into a real apartment to be closer to her office. Her brother was following in her foot steps and went to NYU only he was going to major in business. Her mother and grandpa had been proud of the both of them and resided in upstate New York on a secluded garden estate.

Quickly grabbing her bag, she headed out to the elevator as her heels dug into the soft carpet. Up ahead she heard soft thumps heading her way. Looking forward she saw Inuyasha waving at her. She smiled at him and continued to move along. The elevator once again. He stood against the far wall and Kagome stood meekly in the middle. Suddenly the elevator shook and came to an abrupt stop making Kagome lose her balance.

"Are you okay" Inuyasha asked. He was currently kneeling besides Kagome with his hand on her shoulder. Kagome sat on the wall trying to shake the dizziness from her vision. She saw three Inuyashas and laughed giddily.

"I think I'm okay. I just don't think I'll be making into work on time now." Kagome said eyeing her watch.

Inuyasha got up and pushed all buttons available to him. Nothing. Nothing responded back. Not even the emergency button.

"Its completely down. I don't think we're getting out anytime soon."

"Well that's just dandy. To think I'm paying a shit load of money to be in this apartment building and yet the elevator doesn't even work." Kagome said bitterly. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome found herself liking it. His laugh was rich and deep.

"So did your friends leave?" Kagome looked up from where she sat a blank expression on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ha. They went to work and now… I'm stuck in an elevator and late for work. And you? I assume that was your girlfriend I saw yesterday?" Inuyasha looked like a fish without water.

"I-She- I guess"_ Wow. I sound stupid._ Inuyasha said to himself.

"You guess? Shouldn't you know?"

"I-

"Sorry, I shouldn't be asking 21 questions."

"No, that's fine. Well, her name is Kikyo and we have been going out for two years, but now she's… different I guess." Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie in favor of looking at Kagome.

"How about you? Got anyone special?"

Kagome smiled a small smile and looked up at Inuyasha. He was startled to see a hurt expression written on her face.

"I did once before… but he hurt me to deeply for me to ever forgive him." Kagome kept staring at him.

"Well, you'll meet someone new. Hey, he might even be right under your nose (HOW TRUE IS THAT)!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled knowing he was trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think I'll be in a relationship anytime soon. I think I'll fly solo for now." Kagome could feel the elevator quiver and soon she felt it moving.

"Here" Inuyasha offered a hand and Kagome took it gratefully. When their hands touched, Kagome could have sworn she felt of jolt of tickled heat crawl through her body. She shuddered.

Inuyasha looked at their interlocked hands when he felt a certain feeling rise in his chest. He looked at Kagome who in return looked at him.

The ding of the elevator doors opening caused them to jump apart.

"Ummm… I, I'll, um, see you later" Inuyasha stammered out.

Kagome smiled at him before nodding and walking off in a different direction. She sighed and breathed out as if she had been holding her breath up until that moment. _What was that all about? _Kagome talked to herself for a few minutes before looking around her trying to locate the subway.

YAY!! Second Chapter!! I hoped you liked it. I just needed a way for Inuyasha and Kagome to meet for real. Now I have to start coming up with a way for them to see each other more often. Anywho I really appreciate all the reviews I have got so far. I feel like I have an obligation to those people to continue to write. THANX DUDES!! Next chapter will be MUCH better…


	3. Water makes you realize things

WOW!! I am on cloud nine because of my reviewers! U guys rock soo much!! Any who, as requested a new longer chapter in which will be better than the last. ENJOY!!

DISLCAIMER! I don't own inuyasha... in my dreams I do -

Kagome's first day at work was uneventful and she was now home chopping and stirring away with the phone tucked neatly between her ear and her shoulder.

"I don't know what happened! It just stopped and I was stuck in there with him!" Kagome was retelling the events of this morning to Kagura and Sango who listened intently.

"OI Kagome, you're crushing on this guy big time. I mean the whole tingle you got when you touched him! AHH! You're totally crushing." Sango was gushing and completely overwhelmed only like a best friend could be.

"I don't know. I feel like I know him from somewhere. And the way you describe him sounds too much like you know who." Kagura said as she was sent on a whirlwind of memories and came back enough to listen to Kagome.

The line was silent for a while.

"What?" Kagura was a little annoyed. Laughter burst onto the phone that she had to pull it away from her ear.

"I think sooommmeeonnnee's still in LOVVVEEE!" Kagome said through light giggles. Kagome and Sango both knew of Kagura's one true relationship and how it crumbled away leaving an even tougher Kagura in its wake.

"Anyways… yeah. That one touch sent me reeling. From what I don't know." Kagome frowned at not knowing what was up with her. She thought of Inuyasha's smile and would just want to giggle. She would melt for sure if she saw it again. What was wrong with her!

"We'll continue this some other time, kay guys. My one and only man is here and I'm going to have dinner with him." Kagome said looking at Buyo.

"Ugh. Stop calling that overweight fur ball your man. It unnerves me a little too much." Kagura laughed along with Sango.

"Bye lovies see ya sometime, maybe for dinner." Sango said with a slight yawn.

Kagome sat at the table when she her the sink make a strangled gurgling sound and soon water was dripping which Kagome heard from under the sink and could see now that it was in a puddle on the floor. She groaned inwardly _God damnit I hate this place to pieces. First the elevator and now the plumbin_g.Kagome set her fork down and slowly made her way to the linen closet for a flashlight and the tiny toolkit she kept.

After a few minutes, she still couldn't fix it. She would need some help. Calling the maitenence people would cost her good money so she opted on going down the hall for Inuyasha.

Kagome rung her wrists and fidgeted. She felt weird asking for help after what happened it the elevator. She hesitated before knocking and then stood there wishing she wasn't.

"Kikyo- Oh hey." Inuyasha said looking all in all surprised it wasn't his girlfriend. She almost felt bad that she wasn't Kikyo. Almost that is. Kagome smiled and told him her problem with the sink.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with it, but it dripping and it's pretty much driving me insane." Kagome played with the end of her hair that was in a high ponytail.

"I think it's just loose. It needs to be tightened and you should be fine." Inuyasha said from under the sink. "Hand me a wrench would ya," Kagome got up from the table and handed him a tool. Inuyasha came out looking a bit sheepish.

"Im gonna need you to hold the pipe, so, um… yeah" Inuyasha said. Kagome understood and began to blush. She knew she would have to be VERY close to him. It was after all a tiny cabinet.

She got on her knees and crawled in grazing Inuyasha's firm abs. She laughed nervously and held the pipe. She could feel his warm rough hands touching her's ever so often and could also feel the warmth of his body near her. She sighed and prayed to Kami to stop making her feel weird. Just when things couldn't get worse, the pipe burst covering Inuyasha and Kagome in water. Instinctively Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome to protect her from the onslaught of water.

It stopped after thirty seconds of sputtering and Inuyasha blinked his eyes open to see Kagome's face nestled into his chest. He was flustered for sure seeing the position they were in. Kagome was of course facing towards him and his hands were wrapped around her shoulders with her hands fisting in his shirt. Kagome got up first and then Inuyasha. Kagome could still feel the heat of his body on her and where his arms had just been. She shook the thought out of her mind as she got up. Inuyasha got up after he was done. They took one look at one another nervously before beginning to laugh.

"You look like a wet puppy Inuyasha!" Kagome was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked at her and Kagome gulped. It was enough to make her head spin.

"Yeah well you look like a drowning cat" Inuyasha said. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he looked away. Her pink tongue made a jolt of heat run through his veins.

"You wanna stay for dinner? It's kinda cold but I could warm it up. I- I just mean, it's the least I could do after you fixed my sink" Kagome said eyeing the food on the table.

Inuyasha hesitated before answering her. "Sure, lemme just get cleaned up and I'll be back.

She and Inuyasha cleaned up around the sink before he left. Kagome lead him to the door before heating up the food and going to her room for her towel. She took her hair out and let it settle around her face. It was still wet but she managed. Looking in the mirror she saw how flushed her skin looked and how her eyes seemed dazed and browner than usual. Hearing the doorbell she got to her feet and went to open it. Only… she forgot all she had on was that tiny towel that barely covered her chest and ended a little after where her thighs began.

"Hey-

"Huh? OMG!!!! I- Just-Hold on!" Kagome was blushing a deep red and Inuyasha stood stalk still in the hallway. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor to see Kagome fully dressed in tank top and sweat pants. He was thankful for her being fully dressed now or else he was afraid that he would have just proclaimed his undying attraction to her. _What in seven hells am I thinking... _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She had finally pushed out the thought of be TOTALLY embarrassed in favor of waving her hand in his face.

"HUH? Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and scoffed at her trying not to look like a complete idiot.

"Okay… well dinner is done so let's go eat" Kagome exclaimed with a note of discomfort and embarrassment in her voice.

"This is good Kagome. Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"Well, I kinda just used to watch my mom and now I just know what to do." Kagome felt pride enter her voice and a slight blush creep onto her cheeks for such a compliment.

"Do you cook Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Never. I'm a ramen kind of guy."

"Ohhh. Soooo gourmet." Kagome teased.

"Don't make fun of me, _drowning cat._" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air like a snob while watching Kagome's face take on a shocked look.

"Very funny dog boy!" Kagome said.

"I don't look like a dog!"

"Yeah well I don't look like a cat!"

They were laughing and teasing on another until they finally noticed all the ice tea was gone and so was the food.

Kagome got up and so did Inuyasha. They began to work quietly on cleaning up the kitchen with Kagome's Ipod that was currently hooked up into her stereo blasting music.

Soon the song Brown Eyed Girl came on and Inuyasha began whistling to it while Kagome sang out loud. Inuyasha watched while Kagome began dancing around the living room singing.

"YOOOOOUUR MYYY, BROWN EYED GIRL!!!!!" She had had way to much ice tea and the sweetness began making her hyper and let loose.

The song ended and they were sitting on the couch laughing and soon it turned in to talking. You and Me by Lifehouse came on slow and gentle.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at Kagome right back. Kagome looked down again feeling that flustered feeling you have when you like someone a little more than you should. _No. He has a someone and I don't need a someone. Not Inuyasha or Kouga or anyone. _Kagome thought to herself.****

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  


Inuyasha seemed to consider the words of the song and relate them to Kikyo and Kagome. _No. I love Kikyo and I shouldn't be thinking about Kagome. She's just my neighbor. _It was just too bad his heart was thumping around as if trying to tell him otherwise.

**  
Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

As if on queue, Kagome looked up at the clock and saw just how late it was. She then glanced out the window and noticed it was snowing. It looked at if the stars were falling out of the sky and the city lights were the stars that had fallen. Inuyasha swallowed and cleared his throat before talking to her.

"It's getting late. I should go." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

There it was again. Inuyasha felt that odd sensation when ever he looked at her. He trailed his eyes along her face as if truly seeing her for the first time. She was radiant to say the least. Glowing with brown eyes you could mistaken for chocolate and lips so tempting. Her skin was smooth and pale with a tine of sunlight. He was breath taken and instantly felt guilty as if he had cheated on Kikyo by looking at Kagome, but then again it felt so natural for him.

"See you sometime," It was more of a statement than a question that made Kagome wonder what exactly what he meant. And the way he smirked at her before gently shutting her door and walking away made her heart feel all bloated and beat like a rabbit's.

That night, she lay in bed thinking. It was like a tug-o-war. She wanted to be friends, to see him now and then, but then there was something else there. A bigger attraction neither of them needed or felt was right. The way they looked at each other sometimes or how a single touch made her tingle with excitement. She shot up like a gun when she finally realized what was going on… She was beginning to like him. That alone made her scared.


	4. Take out or Make out?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co. (BUT I WILL ONE DAY!!!...JK)

This is my fourth chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!! As requested Inuyasha and Kagome Fluff! I just want to thank all my reviewers. It's because of you guys I keep on writing! Any who, this may be confusing, but I'm going to interchange scenes even when they aren't together. Like if Kagome is at work, I can change gears and tell you what Inuyasha is doing… Jeez I hope you guys get it… I kinda don't! HEHE

Kagome sat on the couch Friday night at 9:50 pm with Sango and Kagura at either side.

"I just wish I could just happen to meet my true love. I wish it were John Cusack… Well actually just his character really." Sango stated sadly.

They were watching Serendipity (It's a good chick flick!) and pigging out on Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia.

"I wish I had a man trailing after me_ after_ we ate ice cream _and_ I just met him _and _left him with a dollar in a book." Kagome said with awe.

The love story between the main characters made you cry. All the chance meetings and close encounters. They all wished it was their own life that was like the movie. Too bad reality liked to kick you out of dreamland right on to Reality drive.

"I wish this movie wasn't so fake. Things like this don't happen in real life. No guy is EVER that interested in a girl enough to basically kill himself over it." Kagura stated with a scoop of ice cream melting in her mouth.

"Shuddup. I'd like to believe in it. Besides, there is an ice cream place _in _New York City and we just _happen_ to live in New York City. So ha." Sango said.

Kagome looked at her friends before reaching for another spoonful of ice cream and listening to the movie.

When it ended, they decided to head out to grab a bite to eat as if the ice cream weren't bad enough.

Inuyasha took the elevator down to the first floor where Kikyo was waiting for him.

He came outside to see her applying lip gloss and smuckering her lips.

"Yashi! You took forever and a half but I forgive you," Kikyo closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha winced at how forceful she was being and what the kiss was telling him. It was telling him she wanted more than a kiss and to take it further.

Soon Kikyo was pushing him against the wall. Inuyasha stopped when he heard slut and ew.

Pushing Kikyo off he slowly leaned his head against hers. "Stop Kikyo." Their kisses used to be so sweet and tender. Now they were lustful and unloving. Wouldn't any guy want a kiss like that? Kikyo was quite the catch, but Inuyasha seemed to feel put out by her.

He held her hand gently in his and lead her down the street.

Down the street was the café of course but on the other side of the bookstore down a block was a cute little restaurant called Masa.

After a few minutes of choosing and fighting over what to get, Kagura ordered their stuff

"We'll have the Beef Nagimaki, the California Roll, miso soup, and plum wine for all of us," Kagura looked at the waiter to see if he got the order. She smiled politely and handed him all the menus.

Half way through dinner (and talking about Inuyasha and the night he came over to Kagome's), Sango noticed something across the restaurant.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who was making out with that guy outside Kagome's apartment building?"

"Yeah, the one that looks a little like Kagome except her eyes are way slanty and dead looking." Kagura said while looking at the girl.

"There she goes again with that guy!"

"She's going to make my food come back up." Kagura put a napkin to her mouth and turned away.

Something in Kagome's stomach lurched as she turned to see who it was.

"Kikyo…that's… she's…eww…Inuyasha!" Kagome was sputtering and gasping at what she saw.

Kikyo wore a tiny white dress with tall black boots and was currently giving Inuyasha mouth to mouth. Kikyo stopped her attack to look at him with lustful eyes and trail kisses along his cheek.

"Ugh. What a little hoe bag, it's near freezing and she's wearing that skimpy little thing."

"She looked like she was ready to get some too." Kagura snorted.

Kagome sat in shock while looking at where Kikyo and Inuyasha were sitting. They soon got up and left.

Inuyasha lead Kikyo to his apartment where he promptly told her goodnight and that he had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

"Fine Inuyasha. I'll just see you later then." Kikyo looked okay with the idea of leaving. As if it didn't bother her. _Shouldn't she want to spend more time with me? Whatever, I'm sick of trying to figure women out. _

Inuyasha shook his head as he climbed into bed. He pulled the black and white comforter over his bear chest and began to fall asleep.

"I, wow, ummm, yea. That was Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kagome was shouting and blabbering to them on the way back to her place.

"No kidding huh. Of course Kagome had to like a guy with a girlfriend. Good Luck!" Sango said. Soon Kagura and Sango gave her a hug and left to their respected apartments.

"This kind of sucks. I guess I was the one who didn't want any man." Kagome snorted. Who was she trying to kid anyway? She lay awake in bed for several minutes before sleep claimed her droopy lids.

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt like a brand new person. She vowed to herself not to get caught in any charade with ANY of the guy population including Inuyasha. She would be friends and that was is for her.

It was a perfectly good Saturday to go last minute Christmas shopping before heading upstate to visit her family. Kagome decided on going out to finish getting minor stuff like wrapping paper, cards, and little knick knacks before things really got out of hand in New York for Christmas.

She showered and dried her hair before putting on a knit hat, scarf, gloves, and her favorite leather jacket. It was brown and pleated right above her waist line and was light brown. Kagome slid on a pair of faded jeans and boots and applied some lip gloss before heading out for a day on the town.

As per usual, Inuyasha was strolling down the hall just in time to greet Kagome. She smiled at him and chanted her vow like a mantra.

_Maybe I should slow down so that the elevator closes and I have to take it after him. _Kagome thought she was clever, but it backfired on her when he patiently waited for her to come.

"A tad bit slow today are we?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome shot him a playful glare before answering him coolly, "Just taking in the scenery. Ya know, there is this one old guy who I have the hots for."

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome silently stared at the elevator doors remembering him and Kikyo the other day.

That sensational ding took over and they both got out. No good bye, just heading off in different directions. It was as if they didn't need to say good bye because they would be seeing each other again anyways.

The cold winter air smacked Kagome in the face hard as well as vicious snowflakes. She walked along anyways getting entranced by every store she passed by. It was a quarter after noon when Kagome found herself wondering into yet another clothes store.

It was five thirty when Kagome got home with plenty of bags that were presents for herself. Candles, perfume, clothes, and jewelry were strewn strategically throughout her room covering a whole corner.

Kagome sat satisfied on the couch and began to think of something to eat. _I know! I should invite Inuyasha for dinner again. _Kagome was feeling good and decided it could be fun to hang out since Kagura had left for a last minute business trip and Sango was going to attend a business Christmas party. Kagome never understood why they had those things so early.

Bounding down the hallway she stopped in front of his door and knocked. A muffled voice could be heard on the other side and then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stole a quick glance at his abs before averting her eyes to his face. _Maybe it was a bad idea. TOO LATE! _

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and have dinner with me… But I dunno, you might have plans," Kagome felt SUPER stupid and pathetic at the moment. Not to mention she wanted to stare at his abs like no other.

"Sure. What time you want me?" Inuyasha asked. He mentally snorted. _Miroku would have gotten a kick outta that question. _

Kagome tapped her cheek before telling him to come over at seven.

Dinner went smoothly and now Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch watching movies and eating.

"Dish ish the besht part," Inuyasha said through munching on popcorn.

Kagome hid under a throw blanket and prayed that the movie would be over. (They're watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The original!) After the bad part was over with, Kagome ate the remainders of her ice cream.

"I cant believe a guy like that truly exists out there. I'm NEVER going to Texas." Kagome watched through fingers at a large man hefting a chainsaw in the air and swinging it around.

"I can't believe you're scared," Inuyasha said. He was looking at the screen not knowing Kagome was glaring at him. He grinned like a little boy when Kagome shrieked and hid.

After the movie was over, Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door.

"I hope you don't get hacked up to night. You never know what physcos are hiding around in your apartment, or even on the streets." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome looked like she was thinking hard for a second before saying, "Hmmmm… Like you!" She said.

"Touché,"

"Good night wet puppy,"

"Harhar! Night Kags. Here's my number too so you don't have to walk to my door all the time," Inuyasha said as he strolled down the hallway with his hands clasped behind his head. _That was just a little strange. I guess it's good that we're just friends._ Or so he thought at the moment.

Kagome closed the door and walked to the living room. _That was nice. I should hang out with him more often. As a friend of course._

It seemed as if they were reverting or something along those lines. Now, Kagome just wanted another best friend. No confusions with relationships and once again, so she thought.

Kagome sat on the train for an excruciating two hours to get to her family. She took off of work on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday in order to catch her mom and grandpa before they left for California to visit family over Christmas. Souta and Kagome would kick back at her place for Christmas. It would be the usual suspects. Sango, Kagura, Kohaku, Kilala (Sango's cat), and another guest for each person was invited.

It would be great. All of them catching up and giving presents, and making fun of one another. They would be considered their own little family in a way.

Kagome got out of the taxi with her suitcase behind her and stood infront of the door. She rung the doorbell. _One, Two, Three…_

"Kagome honey!!" Hitomi Higurashi hugged Kagome until she couldn't breathe.

"Honey, we have so much to catch up on. Look at my baby all grown up. Your father would have been so proud of you." Hitomi kissed Kagome on the forehead and left her to put her stuff in her old room. Souta was already on his winter break and was currently hooking up his game systems and talking away to someone on the other side of his phone.

Kagome opened her door to reveal her lilac walls and pink sheeted bed. _Its good to be home._

I KNOW that wasn't a good ending, but I just want to leave it there for now. I promise, things will be interesting on Christmas and the following days!! ITS GOING TO MAKE YOU SMILLEEE!! But I aint giving the rest up just yet. Ttyl. mandyy


	5. Love Sick PuppyDog!

Hola amigas. I have the next chapter here for yas. ANYWHOOOO. Its gonna be a good one. Yep…..disclaimer….here I go… going… starting…I don't own squat when it comes to Inuyasha… there….done…that was easy…

Kagome unpacked and took a light nap before heading down the stairs. She was going to make dinner before her mom got back from shopping with her friends.

"Hey Gramps," Kagome said as she began to rummage through the pantry and taking random things out.

"Are you making something… should I pray to Kami?" Her grandpa looked horrified that Kagome was cooking.

"Funny Gramps, and no, you don't have to pray to anyone," Kagome said.

Her grandpa lived in Japan before his family moved to America when he was a teenager. They were a religious Japanese family believing in demons and old lore. Her grandpa had tried to teach them about their past when they were kids. Kagome soaked it up like a sponge and enjoyed the story of the miko and the half demon falling in love. It was her favorite and full of betrayal, forgotten love, adventure, and blossoming romance.

"Gramps, can you do me a favor and get Souta? I need him to set the table," Kagome was talking to him, but if you couldn't hear, you'd think she would be talking to whatever was going on inside the pan considering gramps had long fled the room.

"Smells good sis,"

"Oh, Souta, great. You're right on time. Can you set the table before Mama comes home?"

"Only if you made your specialty," Souta said. He was referring to her stir fry and white rice that he loved. It consisted of beef, squid, garlic, eggplant, and a funky sauce.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky I'm already making it. Now you have to set the table." Kagome said. She mixed and stirred and added various things. All in all, it looked good so far and the rice was almost done.

By the time Hitomi came home, dinner was ready and they ate and chatted.

The days she spent at home flew by. They were full of sitting inside and drinking hot cocoa and opening gifts. Soon Kagome found herself and Souta leaving the airport after dropping off her mom and grandpa.

"Hey Souta, should we have the party up here, or at my place?" Kagome said as they got back home.

"Umm… Maybe your place. Everyone is already there."

"I guess your right,"

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his bed with the laptop in front of him.

**YashaTaka: Wat r we doing 4 Xmas?**

**_MiroHoushi: I dunno. I NO ur not going to families and my uncle is gone on vacation. We could just tell Kikyo we volunteered at the soup kitchen and just kick it at your place?_**

**YashaTaka:…Maybe I should just go to her parents house**

_**MiroHoushi: wat am I supposed to do?! **_

**YashaTaka: …Yea, lets just kick it at my place.**

_**MiroHoushi: Sounds good to me.**_

_**MiroHoushi: Signed off. 9:50 pm.**_

Inuyasha set the laptop on his nightstand and got up to go to the kitchen. He quickly got his ramen out and heated up water. _Might as well call Kikyo. Tell her what's up. _

It rang at least four times before a breathless Kikyo picked up.

"H-hel-llo?" Kikyo breathed out.

"Hey its me, Inuyasha. Is someone there? Are you okay?" Inuyasha strained his ears to tell what was going on.

"O-oh-h, not-th-hing. I just finished running on the treadmill and the music is just a little high is all." Kikyo said.

"Well anyways, I just wanted to tell you I can't come to your parent's house this Christmas. Miroku's uncle is really sick and he needs me to, uh, help him and his uncle out for this Christmas" Inuyasha ate his ramen between talking. _I wonder if she can tel I'm lying. _

"You always have somewhere else to be these days. Fine. Whatever. We were going to go to Aspen for that weekend, but seeing as how you can't come, I'll just fi-in-nd someone else to come. Haaaaa," Kikyo sounded breathy again and was distant.

"I'm sorry, but, this is really important to him. I'll see you sometime afterwards. Later,"

"By-y-ee Bab-be-s" Kikyo hung up and left Inuyasha alone to listen to the static and the low continuous beep. He put the phone back on the cradle and continued to eat his ramen in silence. There was no doubt they were drifting apart but Inuyasha didn't want to let go. Kikyo was special to him and he would try to make it work out.

* * *

Kagome drove her mom's car into the city and dropped her brother off at his dorm. Making an illegal U turn, she headed towards her apartment.

A shower proved to be what she wanted most at that current moment. She stood under the rain of water and let it run over her. She remembered when Kouga would use her shower. He would come out with water dripping everywhere and a towel around his waist. Kagome would run and squeal when he would try and hug her like that. She slowly turned the water off and covered herself.

"What even happened between us? I loved him, and he loved me. And then he just stopped." Kagome was talking out loud and to no one at that. She sat in front of her vanity looking at her face. It was like anybody else. Two eyes, a mouth, nose, eyebrows. But at the moment, it was etched with sadness. If someone asked her what was the best thing that has ever happened to her, she would have said Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped applying mascara and starred into space. SHE WAS SHOCKED. She stopped everything and replayed her thoughts. No. She couldn't have said Inuyasha. It was only a slip of the tongue. She meant Kouga. KOU-GA. She meant to say KOUGA.

"I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kagome sounded crazy defending herself against no one. It was just her after all.

"And now I'm talking to myself. I just didn't have enough sleep. All the movie nights with Souta didn't do me any good." She headed to the kitchen to make coffee and check her answering machine.

"_You have five messages. _

_Hey Kags, Its Sango. I know you just got back and I wanted to ask you how you were doing and all. Call me back babe!_

_Second Message_

_Hi Gome. Its Kagura. Just got back. Call me when you get the chance._

_Third Message_

_Kagome Sweetheart! Its mom and gramps. We just got to California and its so beautiful out here. All your aunts and uncles say hi. By honey. Oh! And tell Souta to stop washing his blacks with his whites. He's turning his white socks and under-_

_Fourth Message_

_Kagome! I know mom left a message about laundry on your machine to! Delete it or I'll die of embarrassment. Thanx!_

_Fifth Message_

_Hey Kagome. Its Inuyasha. I just wanted to see how you were. Haven't heard from you in a long time. Call me back. _

_End of Messages_

Kagome smiled at the messages. She had already talked to most of these people on her cell when she was driving. The only person she was surprised to hear was Inuyasha. It was nice to hear his voice up until she remembered what she had done by mixing up names. But then again, it was only a slip of the tongue. It's not like she meant that. She meant Kouga. She wondered about just joining a convent to be away from the crazy of her life.

She would have to call him back. And she wanted to. He was fun to talk to.

Kagome dialed the numbers easily and waited for him to pick up.

"Takahashi residents, how may I help you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Haha, very funny mister. I got your message. I was with my family for a little. They left for California." Kagome smiled while talking to him.

"Not spending it with the fam?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We usually do and my friends and what not come over. Its all casual and good times along with lots of food and booze!" Kagome liked to use the word booze whenever she could. It was a totally stupid college habit that didn't go away.

"Hmmm… Sounds fun," Inuyasha said pretending to sound contemplative. Kagome laughed airily on the other side and Inuyasha enjoyed the easy laughter.

"This year though, they went to California, so it's just my bro and me hosting a party for our close good friends." Kagome wanted to invite Inuyasha. First she would ask what his is doing for the holidays. "What about you? What are your big plans huh?" She asked.

"My brother is hosting a Christmas ball for his company. I'm not going though. Me and my friend are kicking at my place." Inuyasha sounded increasingly pathetic.

"How about you and your friend come to our party? Its nothing big, just good food, er, at least I hope so, drinks, friends, and gifts for the people you know." Kagome didn't want to tell him she got him a gift just yet.

Inuyasha was surprised and answered, "Sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all! We could use some new faces." Kagome added.

"Okay. Sure." Inuyasha answered.

"So just be here around 6 o' clock and really that's it. Talk to you later." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha said.

They both hung up leaving Kagome to sit in her robe thinking of last minute things that needed attending to.

* * *

Inuyasha came back to his room and plopped onto the bed and began to think about his mother and father. They both died along time ago in a plane crash. They left him and his brother behind to run a multimillion dollar company. Naturally, Shessomaru took control while Inuyasha had been a wild child throughout his teen years. Now he was mature but still didn't want any part of the business. Instead, he found his own way and made his own money.

Sleep was the only thing that kept Inuyasha from going down memory lane again.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a slight head ache and a bit of a runny nose. _This is just what I needed before the holidays. _Inuyasha got up from his bed to his closet and retrieved a hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. He shrugged it off. He would get better soon. No biggy.

By mid afternoon, his cold got worse. His whole body had been hot and his runny nose got runnier. He would need sleep and soup. Lying in his bed, he could hear his phone ring. He couldn't even tell if it was his imagination, but he decided to pick it up.

"Ello?" Inuyasha croaked.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay, I mean you don't sound normal?" Kagome questioned.

" I'm bine, Bom" Inuyasha said into a tissue.

Kagome laughed at that one. "I think you mean I'm fine mom. You sound sick you dumby."

"I'mb bot sick at ball!"

"Yes you soooo are mister! I'm going over there and if you fine, I'll leave. BYE!!"

"HELLO?" Inuyasha was saying.

A second later the door was opened for Kagome who held in her hand what looked like soup and a two or three bottles of something.

"Look at you Inuyasha! You're a mess buddy." Kagome looked around for the kitchen. It was on the right. She walked over and put her stuff down and went back to Inuyasha who sat on the couch like a bag of potatoes.

"C'mere Inuyasha," Kagome said in a motherly tone he couldn't deny.

She put the back of her hand on his forehead and then put both hands on either cheek.

"You know you're burning up right?"

Inuyasha looked like a puppy trying to growl at the moment. "Itssnot that bab"

"Sure. Anywho, I brought you soup, ginger ale, and medicine." Kagome walked over to the kitchen and rummage through cabinets to find what she needed.

She came back with a tray of hot soup, a glass of cold ginger ale, and two pills with water.

"I hope you didn't poison banything," Inuyasha was teasing.

"Then I guess you can't have any of the soup" She teased right back.

Kagome stayed with Inuyasha. They sat on the couch watching yet another scary movie. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha's slivery locks instead of watching the Amityville Horror. His head was on her lap and he was trying to get his hair back from her death grip.

Soon they were watching yet another movie. It was The Notebook.

"I want that kind of love, I mean look at them," Kagome whispered in a low tone.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's love struck eyes. She was watching the movie with such an intensity that he couldn't turn away. Her long black hair tickled his ear also.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha in her lap and felt that surge of giddiness dance around in her body. All she wanted to do was lean down and kiss him.

Inuyasha had gotten up and was looking at her. He didn't know what his body was doing, but he was leaning in.

Kagome could now feel his breathe tickle her lips and they were so close. Kagome closed her eyes and-

RING RING RING

Inuyasha stopped with his eyes closed and opened them to see Kagome gesturing towards his phone. She looked sad and happy all at the same time.

She looked up with that same expression. "You should pick that up."

"Yeah. Um, right." He reached over Kagome for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yashie, I'm coming over in like five minutes! And you better get cleaned up because you're taking me out for dinner and then shopping for my trip! Bye babe!"

"Kikyo?" She hung up and Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was getting up. She gathered up the tray and brought it to the sink.

"I'm gonna go now. I have stuff to finish before Christmas anyways." Kagome said getting her stuff and leaving towards the door.

Inuyasha raced in front of her to open the door.

"See you later?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," Kagome said.

Inuyasha grabed her wrist before she could leave, "Wait, I,"

"You don't have to explain, I understand. Really, we're just friends." Kagome looked up at him with and smile and turned away before her watery eyes could show anything.

Inuyasha stood in the hallway after she left.

"I wasn't going to say that." He closed his door and went to take a shower.

* * *

A day before the party, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were setting up the tree. Souta and Kohaku were eating cookies and watching Buyo try to roll over Kilala.

"I really wanted to kiss him. But, you know, it was just the in-the-moment-thing. I don't even want to be in a relationship remember?"

Sango looked at Kagura and Kagura at Sango.

"Gome, I think your not even trying to convince us, your trying to convince yourself. We aren't going to tell you what to do, but take it slow. Be friends before you jump to be in a relationship like with Kouga. That manwhore didn't deserve your love."

"Kagura is right, and I will give this new guy an ass whooping like I did to Kouga if he tries to hurt your feeling to. Don't you worry, I'll castrate his-

"OKAY, I think Kagome had got the point!" Kohaku said sickened by the mere mention of castration.

"Jeez. Women. All they wanna do is do bodily harm on us." Souta said jabbing Kohaku in the arm.

Kagome's head was humming with all of the things they were saying. They were right and they also had her back if anything did happen to her.

"You guys are so right. I'm just going to take it slow. Besides, he has a girlfriend and I'm not interested anyhow." Kagome said. She seemed to be saying this VERY frequently but not taking it into her mind. She meant it this time just like she meant it every other time too!

* * *

"And then I leaned in to kiss her and the phone rings. The worst part is she thinks I didn't want it to happen ya know?" Inuyasha sat in front of his coffee table with an empty bowl that once held steamy hot beef ramen.

"I'm just going to remind you that you have a girlfriend who is HOT. Just putting it out there," Miroku said. He was Inuyasha's best friend since about forever.

"I guess your right. Maybe she said that because that was how she felt about the ALMOST kiss. I dunno, I should just stay away and just be friends." Inuyasha was saying it like it was a bad thing.

"That arrangement never seems to work out and especially when she doesn't know you're just going to be friends with her. But yeah, don't sweat it. Its just an in the moment thing. I have plenty of those." Miroku said smoothly.

Inuyasha snorted before replying, "Yea, but you usually get beaten up afterwards you damn pervert."

"Thanks buddy. Preciate it. ANYHOW, its not my fault women are such divine creations."

"Whatever pervert. Don't forget, bring something to the party we're invited to. Nothing cheap like you usually do either."

"Okay, but- HEY! I'm not the one who buys ramen in bulk on sale instead of just grocery shopping like normal people do. Its not like your poor." Miroku said.

"So…" Miroku continued.

"SO WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Does she have any friends?"

HHAA. Isnt the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha so torturous??? I'm only doing this though to not rush into things. I want to try and do this slowly but don't worry, they eventually will. I'm going to leave it there for now, but I will pick up on the evening of the Christmas party. Its gonna be funny. Er… I hope it will be!!!! Stay tuned, I won't let you down!!


	6. O Marshmallows

I'm just gonna cut to the chase with the disclaimer…I don't own crud when it comes to Inuyasha!! Well, this is the chapter of the Christmas party where Sango and Miroku will meet and stuff will go down and all will be merry and hell all in one!! Hope you enjoy!

"Am I too dressed up? Should I wear the red dress instead, because this one is a little dressy? And what about the earrings? I should wear chandeliers." Kagome stood in the middle of her room and stared at Sango and Kagura who sat on her bed looking at her with great interest.

"I say… no earrings with that other black dress from Bloomingdales. Ya know, the geisha styled one that end before your knees and Oh! Wear the black kitten heels you got from Macy's too." Sango said from her spot on the bed.

"I say the dark green heels with the fake diamond brooch you got from that boutique on fifth." Kagura chimed in.

Sango tapped her chip in contemplation before finally agreeing.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million and one bucks darling, now go make my favorite cookies before I drink all the eggnog and the rum apple cider." Kagura urged her on.

"You guys look pretty hot yourselves," Kagome countered as she left for the kitchen.

Sango went for a casual V-neck black sweater with a quite revealing corduroy magenta skirt and black pumps. Kagura wore a simple blue wrap dress with gold flowers randomly place about and matching gold flats.

"Speaking of hot, I can't wait to roast marshmallows over the fire!" Sango said.

"Did you get them out of the car yet? Because I didn't see them when I was picking up the groceries from the trunk." Kagura said while sitting on the countertop.

"Oh man. I did forget them. Should I go get it?"

"You should. They might actually freeze in this weather." Kagome said while poking the plump turkey.

"Yeah. I'll go right now."

After Sango left, the doorbell rang.

"Who is here so early?" Kagome asked to Kagura.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I invited someone. I hope you don't mind." Kagura said.

"No prob," Kagome answered.

"I'll get it," Kagura said.

In front of Kagura stood a man with tanned skin and a long dark braid running down his back.

"Hey Bankotsu," Kagura said seductively.

"Hey there babe," He said back.

Kagome came in and took one look before rolling her eyes. She looked at Kagura before mouthing, 'not again with the boy toys'.

"Hi, so very, _very,_ nice to meet you," Kagome said. She knew he was just a tag along that Kagura would probably rid of after tonight. _Poor guy. Doesn't know what he's in for. _

* * *

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said opening the door for Miroku.

"Sorry. Some girl in the lobby was under the mistletoe and I just couldn't help myself." Miroku said with a lopsided grin.

"My head hurts a little though. She was smacking me with a bag of marshmallows as hard as she could."

"You'll never learn pervert," Inuyasha was rolling his eyes along with this prediction.

"You look sharp if I do say so myself," Miroku said.

Inuyasha wore a red dress shirt that wasn't tucked in with carefully rolled up sleeves and gray slacks.

Miroku wore a dark purple knit sweater and black slacks. His outfit mirrored his playful lavender eyes and dark thicket of hair.

"Stop being so fruity and lets go." Inuyasha said closing his apartment door and walking down the hallway.

"Don't you think it's a little weird considering you almost kissed her?"

"Well, she didn't want it and it was just a in-the-moment-thing. No biggie,"

"Some creep tried to kiss me!" Sango was fuming. "What makes him think he had the right to do so?! MEN!"

"Well at least you didn't have an almost kiss with a friend," Kagome said from over her sea of gravy and cranberries.

"Won't it be weird because you almost kissed him?" Kagura questioned from where she sat on Bankotsu's lap.

"Well, he didn't want it and it was just a in-the-moment-thing. No big deal," Kagome said.

"I have a problem over here too!" Sango snootily replied.

"Seeing as no one is listening to me, I'm gonna turn up some bumpin beats!" Sang said to Kagura who followed her to the living room.

_DING DONG_

"Can someone get the door!" Kagome yelled over the too loud music.

"WHAT??" Sango said.

"NEVERMIND! TURN THAT DOWN SOMEONE!" Kagome screamed as she came to the door.

Inuyasha stood before her looking _quite_ handsome.

"Uh, hi Inuyasha," Kagome piped up.

"Hey Kagome, you look, look, wow" Inuyasha said with a nervous laughter.

Kagome looked down at her outfit before blushing. "You don't look half bad yourself."

_WHO IN THE WORLD SAYS THAT! IM SUCH A DUMBY!_

"This is um…oh yeah, Miroku, that pervert friend I was telling you about." Inuyasha said as Miroku appeared at his side.

"Inuyasha never told me how radiant you were Kagome dear!" Miroku said with a wide grin and a goofy laugh.

"Hands off Miroku, she aint interested." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a friendly hug and handing her a basket of wines and cheeses and weird sausages.

"Thanks guys, just make your selves comfortable, but first let me introduce you to my friends-

"YOU! What in the world are YOU doing HERE?" Sango flailed her arms in the arm with big gestures and loud booming words.

Miroku laughed smoothly and replied, "I just couldn't stay away from your beautiful bod-

Sango was by his side in a flash twisting his ear into oblivion and making him cringed in agony.

"You think your so smooth mister, but really you're just an idiot!" Sango made her point clear by yelling this into his ear.

"AAAHHHHHH, I'm sorry for what I did! REALLY!" Miroku said.

"Truce?" Miroku said after Sango let his ear go.

"Under one condition," Sango said firmly.

"NO touching me and we get to start over." Sango was willing to give him a chance because after all, it was Christmas and she'd be damned if she let a man ruin it for her.

"My name is Miroku Houshi and I'm Inuyasha's friend." He said with a quirky smile.

Sango would die before she would have admitted she like his smile more than she should have.

"Good," Sango said.

Miroku and Sango left the door in pursuit of Kagura and the freshly baked cookies. That left Inuyasha and Kagome standing awkwardly looking for words.

"I thought you might bring your girlfriend," Kagome was starting to think that was a wrong move.

"She's traveling with her parents, so yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Well, make yourself comfortable and enjoy." Kagome stuck on a happy smile and left for the kitchen thinking Inuyasha wouldn't follow her.

Inuyasha was mesmerized by Kagome soft humming and the continual sound of chopping.

"Lemme help you with that miss," Inuyasha said in a playful voice.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him big.

"Don't go chopping your fingers off. I don't want crackers and cheese with finger bits." Kagome warned him before moving to the stove.

"Yummmmyy," Inuyasha said after he dipped a finger into the mashed potatoes. Kagome swatted his hand away and told him to hold his horses.

"You know whats funny," Kagome said in the middle of comfortable silence.

"Hmm,"

"You can know someone for so long, and yet they can still change, and your left feeling so different about your whole life. They leave you to try and sort things out again."

Kagome was thinking about Kouga and how he just up and changed on her. She had to figure things out again and really think about her life. One person was all it took to make things unfamiliar or better and he just happened to be that person in her life to do both.

Inuyasha stopped chopping and munching to look at Kagome with curious eyes.

"I think a lot of people go through that to. Ya know what I mean? I've had my fair share of that stuff. Heck, I'm probably dealing right now too." He said this with light laugh that got Kagome to smile.

They were talking and singing until Kagome kicked him out of the kitchen for picking on the food even though he came right back in for more.

(In the living room)

Sango and Miroku sat in front of the fireplace talking to Bankotsu who had Kagura's legs draped over his lap. Kagura lay there with a glass of milk poised in one hand and the other on her stomach. _This guy could do. _Kagura stared at Bankotsu who was caressing her legs asking for more but her mind wasn't focusing on anything in particular or registering the touches and advances Bankotsu was making. She was thinking about Inuyasha. Kagura remembered when Shessomaru and her were going out and he would be so sweet and gentle. He would hold her hand and give her butterfly kisses on her shoulder. He made her so happy, but that was before he became too occupied with work.

_DING DONG_

The sound of the door bell made Kagura wish it were the asshole of an ex boyfriend who would be waltzing in.

"It's the doofus twins. Better get the door." Sango said.

And sure enough, it was Souta and Kohaku. (Aka doofus twins ;))

"Hey everyone!" They chimed in together.

"Something sure smells good," Souta said.

"I bet Kagome is gonna make _my _favorite dessert," Kohaku began to drool just thinking about the pie.

"Would that be the chocolate mousse with walnuts and caramel drizzled on top?" Kagome asked from behind the boys.

"YES IT WOULD BE MAME!!" Kohaku said like a child.

Inuyasha came from the kitchen munching as usual and with a cooking towel over a shoulder.

"The mashed potatoes are so good," He said licking the remains from a spoon.

"Inuyasha, this is my brother Souta and his friend Kohaku who is Sango's, the one in pink's, brother." She explained.

"Nice to meet you guys." Inuyasha said waving from his spot behind Kagome.

"Finally Kagome, it was about time for a boyfriend." Souta sighed out a relief.

"Ahhhhhhk! It's not like that, we're just friends!" Kagome was just a tad bit defensive.

"Oh, then the sleepover parties we have are just for fun?" Inuyasha asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"WHAT!" Kagome was flustered and beyond embarrassed.

"I was just kidding. Jeez. Calm your jets women!" Inuyasha said licking the already clean spoon.

"Well it sure sounds like they are a couple," Kagura mumbled to Kohaku who nodded his head.

"You all are going to be the death of me," Kagome said.

The smell of good food circulated through the air making everyone sigh with pleasure.

"Everyone has to come to the kitchen and help set dinner up!" Kagome ordered.

After a few minutes, a line of food was made and everyone began to eat.

A table was set in the main hallway and everyone began to sit down.

Kagome sat at the head of the table with Inuyasha, and to her left was Sango followed by Miroku. To Inuyasha's right was Kagura and then her boy toy followed by the doofus twins at the other end opposite Kagome and Inuyasha.

As they sat diwn for dinner, the night was only just beginning.

Well people!! I'm sorry to cut it short, but I wanted to at least hold you over until the good stuff. I didn't want to leave you hanging for so long. I don't like this chapter and as of now, I'm just going along and making it up as I go. I have ideas though and the next chapter will be better. I cant say if I'm going for a more funny one, or a more serious realization one… we will both see! ttyl


	7. Presents O Plenty!

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYASHA! Anyways, the chapter before this sucked major butt, but this one will be better. I promise!

"Pass the cranberries please," Souta called across the table.

Kohaku reached over two people, the gravy bowl, and finally retrieved the cranberries.

"Thanks dude," Souta replied.

Across the table, another conversation was going on amongst the loud chattering and eating.

"So, Sango, do you have a boyfriend?" Miroku inquired.

"Um…no. Don't get any ideas though," Sango said eating her green bean with care and looking at Miroku out of the corner of her eye with suspicion.

"Someone as beautiful as you should," Miroku said with a sincere smile.

"Well I, uh, thanks." Sango looked at him thoughtfully before blushing to her plate of food.

At the other side of Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking.

"I like the mashed potatoes the best with the gravy," Inuyasha said smiling and stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Awww, you're such a suck up Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling on a lock of his hair.

"Very funny drowning cat!"

"Oh, you wanna start wet puppy?"

"Maybe I do," Inuyasha said pervertedly before pouring himself another glass of iced tea.

Kagome looked at him with a critical gaze before lightly smiling.

"I like it when you smile Kagome." Inuyasha blurted out. He felt his mouth say it before his brain.

Kagome looked at him and bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter. He was so cute being sincere like that. She lightly placed her hand on his and continued to eat with her other one.

On the other side of Kagome, Kagura was being fed by Bankotsu.

"I'm so glad I got to come with you," Bankotsu admitted.

"Sure," Kagura replied with a tone of boredom.

"Do you want to go to my house later?" Bankotsu asked with excitement evident.

"No," Kagura said.

"How about,"

"No,"

"What about,"

"No, maybe another day my little boy toy," Kagura asked while making kissy lips and combing her fingers through his hair. He smiled with content and she rolled her eyes. _Yeah right! We are never gonna head to your place._

Kagome looked around the table at all of the people present and found her self so happy and glad they were all there.

Sango was laughing and Miroku was laughing with her. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her.

Souta and Kohaku were seeing who could burp the loudest, and Kagura was being how she always had been all her life. A total tease to the male population.

Kagome then looked right next to her. Inuyasha. He was simply smiling around at the table to and then his eyes landed on hers.

He looked at her with a smile that made his eyes sparkle and his teeth show. She found herself liking his challenging boyish grin. She liked it a lot.

* * *

After dinner was done, everyone pitched in to help clean up, and a half an hour later, they were lounging in the living room trading stories and talking.

Kagome sat by the Christmas tree next to Inuyasha who was lying down.

"You're soooo gonna gain five pounds by lying down like that for long," Kagome teased.

"I thought you liked my pudgy belly," Inuyasha defended.

"Since when?" Kagome asked laying down herself.

"Since I said so. And by the way, your doing it too," He said.

"Well, I was cooking all day, I deserve it,"

Kagome moved her head so it was lying on his stomach.

"I change my mind. I do like your pudgy belly." She said.

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome could feel it. He also began to absent mindedly comb his fingers through her hair earning a yawn. Kagome noticed this and blushed. He was gentle, but before she could really enjoy it, she was reminded that she didn't like him that way. So instead she focused on his voice.

Kagome talked to him with her eyes closed. Her mind was drifting in and out of conversations but Inuyasha's voice was what she had been listening to the most. It was rough, but smooth, boyish, but manly, deep, but soft. Suddenly he stopped talking and a new voice was heard that was not so pleasant.

"Kagome? Are you even listening to me?" Sango said annoyed from somewhere in the room.

"Whaa?"

"Present time dude!" Kohaku said.

"Oh, okay," Kagome said getting up to sit on the couch.

"What? Present? I want one," Miroku chimed in.

"Shuddup kiddies," Was all Kagura said.

"I would give you my present, but we're in public," Bankotsu said.

"You're more perverted than Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"So Inuyasha, do you like my sister?" Souta questioned.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT IT!!...Thank you," Kagome said.

Everyone stopped for a second and then went right back to talk that Kagome found it comical in a way. It was also driving her insane.

"So who wants to go first?" Sango was the ring leader, so it was just like her to take charge of Christmas gift giving.

"I'll get it over with," Kagura smiled and held her gifts tightly. She handed one to Sango, and one to Kagome first.

"What is it?!" Kagome asked.

The present was maybe a little smaller than a man's wallet but more boxed shaped and carefully wrapped in black wrapping paper with a simple silver bow on top. It was also identical to Sango's.

They unwrapped it slowly to reveal what looked like a tiny jewelry box. It was slivery with engraved flowers along the top with a pink sheen to the petals.

Kagome and Sango were in awe.

"Thanks Kags!" They said leaning into her to get a hug before Kagura stopped them.

"Wait! Look inside you silly girls!" She said smiling evilly.

In it were matching hotel room keys. They looked at Kagura quite confused.

"We're going on a cruise! Those are your keys for your rooms' guys!" She said.

Kagome and Sango screamed at the top of their lungs making the men in the room cover their ears and look sympathetically at one another.

Kagome and the girls were planning a trip forever, but never had the time to sit down and talk serious about it. Kagura did them a favor by doing it for them _and _paying.

"Wow! I can't wait!... Wait? When is it?" Kagome smiled goofily.

"In the middle of summer. It's going from the port of New York to the tip of Florida. My boss said he and his family would go if it hadn't been for his mother getting sick. He told me I could have them if I would lead a board meeting he wouldn't be able to attend."

"It's going to be fun!" They said in unison.

Miroku smiled seductively and said," I wish I could go with Sango so we could do-

Miroku never finished what he said because Inuyasha and Bankotsu had smacked him upside the head.

"You perve. Don't know when to stop do you?" Inuyasha turned accusing eyes on his more than stupid friend.

Miroku laughed nervously as he looked at Bankotsu who was cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, yeah, I also got the twerps a little something." Kagura handed over two gifts to Souta and Kohaku.

"Awsome! Seat tickets for MTV live!" Souta said.

"Now we can see Lina Green!" Kokaku said.

Lina Green was a blonde bombshell according to the doofus twins. Hot, in college, host of HOT DATE, blue eyed, hot, and going to be on MTV live in New York. Did they mention she was hot yet?

"You rock Kagura!" They said to her.

"No problem twerps. I have connections." She said.

"ANYWHO!!! I think it's my turn!" Sango said. She ran to the spare closet and took out a bag of goodies as she liked to call it.

"Kohaku and Souta, these gifts may not be as good as that show off Kagura's were, but I still think you'll like it. Oh by the way, it's from me and Kagome together," Sango smiled and held out two presents.

She handed Souta his gift which was wrapped in bright cheery blue and white snowflakes. She then handed Kohaku his gift that had snowman wrapping paper on it. The snowmen smiled so hard their cheeks would hurt.

"SANGO!! KAGOME! I love it as much as the tickets!" Souta said. It was a black video Ipod. Shiny and new with apple stickers too.

"Oh man! You all out did yourselves guys! Thanks Kagura, Kagome, and you sis!" Kohaku held up his Cannon digital camera proudly. It was silver and black with high tech buttons on the top.

"I'm glad you guys like your gifts, but I REALLY want to show the girls what I got them!" Sango said.

She held out two very large gifts wrapped in a clean white with a pink satin ribbon tied around it.

"Wow, I'm afraid to open it. TOO BAD!" Kagura smiled as soon as she opened it. Were those teary eyes she had?

Kagome smiled to and let a few tears escape herself.

"Oh Sango, this is the best gift anyone could give us!" Kagome said.

It was a beautiful large picture frame made out of glass cut to be fancy and intricate. An inner rim was found to be golden colored with words engraved all around edges. _To my true blues, love Sango. _A pattern of words followed liked, friends forever, memories to cherish, together forever. It was touching yes, but it was the poster type picture in the frame that got all of them choked up. A black and white picture of five year old Sango stood in the watery sand with her arms around a five year old Kagura on the other side and a five year old Kagome on the other side. They wore over sized sunglasses and smiled with missing teeth. They also wore matching bathing suits with polka dots and a slight tutu at the waist. They were obviously at the beach. Young, happy, and worry free.

The only difference now was that they were older with worry that really only consisted of men.

Kagome laughed hard and so did Kagura. To say they loved this gift was a lie. They ADORED it with every ounce of their beings.

"I love it Sango. Love it," Kagome leaned over to hug her best friends.

"Yes, I love it too. I'm going to put it above my bed so I don't do anything naughty!" Kagura let out a watery laugh and so did the other girls.

"I think it's my turn, but my gifts are not nearly as good as any of your gifts guys," Kagome said excitedly.

She went to her bedroom to get her gifts, but left Inuyasha's behind. Kagome and him had agreed to give gifts after everyone left.

Kagome gave them each a bag. "It's like a thing where you have to keep opening things to get to another thing. I hope you guys like it!"

Kagome worked hard on getting them a cute gift. She went shopping to little odd shops and some more mainstream stores to get them a present.

Sango was first to open her things.

It started as a gift bag. In it was a duffle bag. In the duffle bag were various things. Plenty of dove chocolate for Sango and vanilla candles that went with a bath set. Pair of pajamas were stuffed in there as well as some make up from the store that Sango was just obsessed with. Within the duffle bag and other little odds and ends was a very, _very_ cute purse from the gap. The purse was over flowing with jolly ranchers which Sango loved. In the purse, at the very bottom, was a velvety white box.

Kagura had the same thing except for she had heresy kisses, skittles, beach scented candles, magazines, and a purse from Aldo's. She also had a velvet white box in her purse as well.

Kagome gave them the go ahead to open up the box.

Sango and Kagura gasped. In it was a necklace with a silver chain as thin and delicate as thread. Dangling from it was a tear drop shaped crystal that caught the gleam of the fire in it. Sango's crystal was a fiery pink and Kagura's was a deep amethyst.

"I love it. I remember me, Kagura and you going to that antique shop to look around and falling in love with those necklaces!" Sango said.

Kagura didn't waste time putting it on and feeling it on her. She smiled up at Kagome.

Kagome ran to her room and came back out with the same type of necklace but hers was a forest green.

It was just another thing that would keep them together.

* * *

The night wore on, and soon, everyone was leaving.

"Thanksssss Kaaaaaag fffor suuuuuch a good Chrrristmas parttty…" Sango was slurring her words in an attempt to thank Kagome. She had obviously had too much to drink.

"Miroku, can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Shoot,"

"Well Kagura has to bring the doofus twins back to their dorms and Bankotsu is going with her so they can't bring Sango home…"

"I get it. I will most certainly take her home safely,"

"I can trust you right?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry," Miroku said with a salute.

"Great. I'll just call her in the morning to pick up her car. Thanks, really."

Next to leave was Kagura.

"Hehe, I made the doofus twins clean the kitchen so you're all set. They are about to fall asleep from all the work so I'm gonna go now." Kagura get her a swift smile before ushering the boys out and smacking Bankotsu on the butt. He laughed and was denied of a kiss when he leaned in for one.

The door finally closed behind her last visitors and all that was left was Inuyasha who was on the phone with his girlfriend.

What now?

LALALALA…. Okay im done with that. Anyways, this chapter is more of a filler, and the next one is going to be about what happens between Sango and Miroku because he's taking her home and what happens to Kagura….AND…. what happens between Kagome and Inuyasha. This will change the course of the story and what happens here on out…. So be excited. My ego is deflating bc of no reviews!


	8. Christmas Eve Afterthoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or nothin'! Anyways, I don't think I have mentioned a pet for Kagome, but in this chapter…you'll see. So if I screwed something up with something that has to do with pets, tell me so I can fix it. OH!!! By the by, my ego was inflated a lot after reading your reviews! I'm so happy and when I get over 100, I'll do something so wonderful that you will just die! Well, not literally. I wouldn't want your deaths on my conscience…so I'm just gonna get to the good stuff now! Enjoy

Sango slept peacefully in the passenger seat.

Miroku stopped at a rred light and looked over at her. Smiling, he leaned back to get his coat and drapped it over her. _I never knew anyone could get that drunk. _

Sango snuggled into the warmth of his coat before stirring. She blinked up at Miroku and smiled.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi back," Miroku smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Well Kagome told me where you lived-wait, that sounded bad- well- wait- um just know I'm taking you home." Miroku was busy looking at the paper with the apartment building on it.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for taking me home," Sango reached out a hand and lightly squeezed his elbow.

The contact was enough to make Miroku want to shiver. He loved the attention.

"Sango, I was-

Miroku looked over to see that Sango had fallen asleep again. _I'll ask her later. _

* * *

"Hey Kikyo. Merry Christmas," 

"Oh, Inuyasha? Hey,"

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. My parents and me just got back from dinner."

"Oh, how nice. I'm at a friend's house."

"Haha. Would you stoop! I'm on the phone!"

"What? I don't get it?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Can I call you-hahaha! Stop! - Inuyasha, baby, I'm going to call you later. Bye!"

Inuyasha flipped his phone closed and looked up. _Something is up and I can't tell what_._ She is different. I don't even know why I try to keep up this fake relationship with her._

Kagome walked into the living room and found Inuyasha staring off into space.

"Whats up?" She said.

"Huh. Nothing. Just thinking,"

"I have your present," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Her hair was down and she was in a scandalously fitting tee-shirt and pj pants. She looked hot to say the least. Better than Lina Green. He suddenly remembered his girlfriend _and _present.

"Um, your present should be coming soon," Inuyasha smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Sango, wake up…wake up," Miroku was in the garage of the apartment building. He smiled evilly as an idea came to mind. 

"Sango thinks Miroku is the hottest guy in the whole world." He snickered as Sango did nothing.

"Sango wants Miroku to grope her-

She suddenly was towering over him.

"Eh, hehe. Just Kidding?" Miroku said holding his battered cheek.

"Just because I kinda got drunk doesn't m-mean, that, y-you can-n talk about me lik-ke that buddy!" Sango was hiccupping and wobbling.

Miroku was now serious and concerned for her well being.

"I'm sorry Sango, but really, we need to get you inside.

Miroku helped her out of the car.

"Don't touch me you pervert!" Sango regally stepped out and walked up to the main doors.

Miroku's face fell as he followed behind.

"Why in the world are you following me?" Sango turned on her heels to interrogate Miroku who shrunk back into the scenery.

"Kagome told me to watch you and I'm GOING to keep my promise." Miroku said this in an stern voice that left not room for anything else to be said.

"Now let me take you up to your room," Miroku said.

"Don't get any funny ideas though mister," Sango jabbed a finger into his chest before walking off.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Miroku held up a purse.

Sango eagerly reached for in and kept walking in a huff.

"Women,"

* * *

"Well since my present isn't here yet, I'll give you mine. It's not much but I hope you'll like it." Kagome timidly gave him his present. 

It was a long, smooth, wooden box with Japanese writing on it.

"The words on the box translates to, 'the brave one' in Japanese." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. He knew what it was. He had told Kagome about it once before.

In the box was a samurai sword laying in fine black silk. He had collected them since he was a kid and this was the one thing he had ever really wanted.

"Kagome, I love it. Thank you," Inuyasha closed the space between them to give her a 'friendly' hug.

When they broke apart Kagome told him of how she came upon it. "After that conversation we had, I went home before Christmas and rummage through my grandpa's ancient stuff. I saw it in there and decided it needed a better owner and not in a storage box."

"I love it."

_Buuuuuuzzzzzzz_

Her intercom went off.

"Mrs.Higurashi, you have a, umm, package I think. Would you like it brought up?" A voice stated.

Kagome got up to answer. "Yes, thank you."

"I'm guessing this has to do with my present Inuyasha?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Oh, don't look so wounded." She said.

"But you hurt me. I should cry and hide like you do when we watch a scary movie."

"Shut it," Kagome stretched and yawned before hearing the doorbell.

"I'll get it. You just sit here." Inuyasha left to the door before reappearing with a giant box with holes on top.

"What is that?" Kagome got off the couch onto the floor to get a better look.

"Just open it would ya?" Inuyasha said in a huff.

Kagome took the lid off and peered in.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA!!! ITS ADORABLE!!!" Kagome took out the cage and opened it up. She picked up the sleepy very, oh-so-tiny kitty out of the box.

Its eyes were big and brown with beige and brown spots with a pink bow around its neck. It fit perfectly when both her hands were cupped.

"Ya know, since you're a drowning cat and all." Inuyasha said before sitting down next to Kagome and playing with the kitten too.

"I'm going to name you…Buyo. That works perfectly for my little…um…Oh! Boy. My little boy!" Kagome talked to it as if it were a baby.

"Its not as cute as me though," Inuyasha said. "There is other stuff in there like the cage and food and blanket…and Oh!" Inuyasha leaned over the box and pulled out a bowl with the words ramen in it.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha who seemed quite pleased with the bowl.

"You're adorable Inuyasha,"

* * *

Miroku followed Sango into her apartment and searched for a couch. He spotted it and went to sit. 

Sango immediately ran for the bathroom and Miroku got up to help her.

"Sango, I'm coming in."

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Really?" Miroku sounded hopeful.

"NO,"

"Fine,"

Miroku rummaged through the pantry looking for various items. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin, a glass, and a tea packet.

A couple of minutes later he came to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sango, I have some stuff for you," Miroku said while waiting patiently on the other side of the door with a tray.

He could hear her throwing up and flushing.

"I'm coming out."

Sango came out of the bathroom with her hair tied into a high ponytail and her pajamas on.

"Here. I found some aspirin, a glass of water, and some tea."

Sango took the tray and brought it to the living room. She popped the aspirin into her mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down. She then took the tea and attempted a few good sips.

"Thanks Miroku. I feel a lot better."

"No problem. I just didn't know you could drink so much."

Sango yawned before falling into Miroku's lap."I'm tired."

Miroku gulped and silently thanked god for such a beautiful girl in his lap. _I guess this time is good as any to ask her._

Miroku knew it was wrong to take advantage of a girl who was clearly out of her senses, but he went ahead anyways.

"Sango, I was wondering,"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch watching old Christmas movies. The classic ones that made your heart swell from being overly happy and joyous. 

"We need to have another movie marathon. Except, my choices of movies because you always pick the ones that scare me until I can't even sleep." Kagome said. The kitten was sitting in Inuyasha's lap purring gently as he rubbed its ears.

"Well now you have Buyo to keep you company Kagome. But I guess you can pick this time around." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, but, shhhh…this is my favorite part because of the song."

Inuyasha paid close attention to the kitten snuggling up in his lap. He was so glad Kagome liked his present. It was either going to be a hit or miss with it, but he did well.

He then looked up to Kagome who dried her teary eyes.

"Keh. Women. Always crying about stupid things."

Kagome smacked him with a pillow. "I'm glad you came for Christmas and stuff."

"Me, too. Its getting late, I should be going now."

Kagome took the kitten out of his lap and held it close. "I'll walk you to the door."

Miroku was dragging this out and Sango was getting sleeper by the minute.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime, like, next Friday?"

Sure, but its soooo time for bed. Good night." Sango got up and ushered him out of her apartment.

On the other side of the door, Miroku spoke eagerly. "So, I'll pick you up here next Friday!"

Sango mumbled an incoherent sure.

Score one for Miroku.

* * *

Kagura dropped the boys off and quickly dropped the much too eager Bankotsu. 

Kagura knew the New York streets well and was quick to get to her apartment. She parked her car on the opposite side of the building and was walking down the street not bothering to look both ways before crossing.

That's when it happened. A black car sped down the street hitting her. She fell into the snowy street not able to move.

Before she could cry out in pain or let her vision fade into black, a familiar voice called to her.

"Kagura? What have I done?"

She wearily looked up to see where the voice was coming from and was met with fiery golden eyes.

"You,"

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the doorway. "See you soon?" 

"Of course," Kagome leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek…only, he moved his head.

Kagome melted into the kiss and Inuyasha was too shocked to move his lips off hers.

The shock wore off and Inuyasha's hands found their way around her waist and he pulled her in closer.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck begging for something deeper.

Down the hall, an apartment door opened and shut causing them to jump apart.

Inuyasha muttered an excuse and Kagome was quick to let him leave.

This was definitely not apart of the plan to just stay friends. Not at ALL.

* * *

It's kinda a cliff hanger! Haha. I hope I don't get killed because of what I've done to you all.

Till next time dudes. Reviewing would be encourage if people are hoping for a new chapter to come your way!!


	9. Flip Floping Points of View

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SQUAT!

Kagura woke up in a bed of fluffy light blue blankets. Her surroundings were bare and machines of all sorts were draped around her bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Glenview Recovery Center in New York."

"And exactly how did I get here?"

"An ambulance came."

"Oh,"

Kagura carefully digested this information. That meant her friends didn't know. _Good. I hate it when they fuss over me when I get hurt._

Kagura turned to look at the man who spoke. Her heart lurched and flopped despite the steady and empty stare she gave him. _Five years. Five years and I still love you Shessomaru. I really shouldn't after all the misery you've caused me._

"You weren't seriously hurt but went through some surgery. We will talk about business matters after you recover, but now you need to rest."

Kagura's look of hurt quickly dissipated and she became angry.

"Do you think you can come back and talk to me and care for me like five years hasn't passed? HUH?! Act like you didn't break my heart and leave me?!"

Kagura's body was aching and hurting in certain spots. Her pain was so bad, though she didn't let Shessomaru know.

Shessomaru flinched and turned away at the sight of Kagura holding her pain in. Not to mention mentally flinching at her words. He turned to face the window.

"There you go again. You can't even face me! You just turn your back. You're pitiful!"

Kagura was on the verge of tears. They were so close to streaming down her face.

"I feel badly for you. Don't you understand? I wanted to share everything with you."

"And what do you know about me after five years. A lot has change."

"Yeah! Well so have I! I've changed! YOU changed me. I now know there is no such thing as 'true' love."

Tears. Tears were wetting her hands that fisted in the blankets.

Her voice became wobbly as she spoke. "Just, leave me alone." She turned her face down into the pillow willing herself to stay strong.

"Despite what you think, you have changed me too."

A soft click resounded and she knew she was alone. _This sucks. _Kagura fell into a deep sleep. She had used most of her energy on that little meeting with Shessomaru and was out cold.

* * *

The clock read 6:30 am when Inuyasha decided to go to work to relieve some stress and clear his mind. 

A couple minutes later, he stuck a key into the lock and let himself in. As a kid, he could remember taking martial arts to defend himself, yet now he used it for when he felt fustrated.

"Excuse me sir, but are you open today." A woman in her late thirties smiled.

"Not today or tomorrow. Renovations are being done."

"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled and continued on his way.

Inuyasha owned, _Art of Defense. _It was two floors. The bottom floor was for classes on self defense by using martial arts and the top floor was a workout room. The workout room was large with high ceilings and windows that stretch all the way up and ended where the skylight began.

Inuyasha took off his hoodie and his tee-shirt until he was only wearing his black sweat pants. He wrapped his hands in a white cloth before going to work on a punching bag.

He was fast and strong throwing graceful punches at precise angles and sending swift kicks that knocked the poor bag around. He liked to pretend it was his brother's face. That was when he threw even more punches going left and right, giving upper cuts, lower cuts, hooks of all sorts, and directs punches.

Then he began to mix martial arts into in. He took a few steps back before running and jump mid air and kicking it with both legs. He landed on the ground with his knees bent and his hand on the floor for support. He was breathing heavily.

He then did a backwards flip landing on both feet before running and then spinning his arms to hit the side of the punching bag. He did a few more routine things before the punching bag had nice sized dents and was no longer hanging from the ceiling.

He turned to look at the clock. It read out 8:45 am. He picked up his stuff and headed back to his apartment. On the walk back, he was thinking. _What am I supposed to do? I kissed a girl who I'm not even dating and basically cheating on my girlfriend .This is just great. The thing I feel for Kagome is becoming really annoying. I never felt that way about Kikyo. I guess it doesn't matter. It's not like Kagome likes me. Keh. Whatever. I guess I gotta tell the truth to Kikyo soon. _

* * *

Kagome was never the type to fuss over anything remotely romantic in her life. When she was with Kouga, that was different. She would gush to all her girlfriends about how cute and sweet he was. 

Sango and Kagura never liked him and often shut Kagome up before she could praise the flee bag. Now, she found herself still in that state of not-so-romantic-ish.

Speaking of the devils, where were Sango and Kagura? She usually talked to them often. She did get safety calls from them. One on Christmas Eve from Kagura saying she dropped the boys off and was safely on her way home. And one from Sango the next day saying she was hung-over like no other.

Her train of thought led her to think about Inuyasha. And then lead her to think about the _kiss _with Inuyasha.

That kiss she had with him was flooring to her. Something about it was so passionate. Sure, it was a mistake, but what else was new with her. _I don't love Inuyasha do I? No, it's not that. He with someone already. I just have to stay out of his way. Well, actually, I should just talk to him about it…later. All this talk leaves me needing a bath._

Kagome glanced at her cell phone. She was thinking of calling Inuyasha. Instead, she quickly retracted her hand from the phone and continued on her way.

Kagome sat in the bathtub for at least an hour before getting out. As she gathered her stuff, she heard noises in the kitchen. She could have sworn she heard someone cursing out there.

Quickly, she grabbed the plunger. _Three, two, one…_Kagome ran out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell, her eyes closed, and swung the plunger with all her might.

"KAGOME!! ITS ME!! MIROKU!!" Miroku was on the floor rubbing his bruised back and bruised eye.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! You scared me…well your still scary," Kagome helped him up and gave him an ice pack.

"How did you even get in here?" Well long story short, the people who work downstairs are not very bright.

"Gee. That's comforting to know they let anyone up here."

"But that is not the point. I need help. I'm going on a date with Sango next Friday. I asked her on Christmas Eve after dropping her off."

Kagome fell flat on her face. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and smiled dreamily.

"I know! I know! Just my luck!"

Kagome got up and looked at him with disbelief.

"As I recall from a few nights ago, Sango was punch drunk…and she agreed to a date?"

Kagome looked at Miroku hard and accusingly.

_Man Kagome is scary…_ Miroku gulped and answered meekly. "…Yes?"

"OKAY!" Kagome was all smiles. The wheels in her mind were turning and turning. _Ha! I know he is lying. He probably asked when she was close to passing out. The little pervert. BUT, this will be good for Sango so I'll let it slide. This is going to be fun! _

Miroku waved his hands in her face. _And I thought Inuyasha had dramatic mood swings._

"Kagome? Are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Just thinking."

"What should I do for a date? I barely know Sango but there is just something about her…"

Kagome tapped her finger on her cheek in thought before she got an idea.

"I got it! Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Sango woke up groggily shaking the sleep from her muscles. 

"Whoa, I'm still feeling hung-over from a few nights ago. I definitely had too much to drink. It's all Inuyasha's fault. Humph! Daring _me _to a drinking contest with him."

"I don't even know how I got home to begin with."

Sango did a quick replay in her head. It came back in stages and bits.

Sango ambled out of her apartment to the main foyer to get her mail.

_Junk mail, junk mail, and what do you know! More, junk mail. All I get is junk mail!_

Sango reached in again. She snorted. _I forgot, I get bills too._

"Good Morning Sango! I have something for you." The service clerk waved Sango over.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Flowers! They're really quite a sight too!"

"Really? Well, it's not my birthday or anything. Thanks Hannah."

"No problem."

Sango looked at the flowers fondly and sniffed them. _I do love lilacs! And they go so well with white and pink roses. Whats this? A note?_

She plucked a note hidden in the bouquet and read it.

**To my Dearest Sango,**

**On Christmas Eve, you promised me a date Friday of next week. I can't wait to see you.**

**Nothin' but love,**

**Miroku**

Sango's eye twitched.

Calmly, a little too calmly, she tore up the note, and kept a death grip on the flowers. Silently she walked up the stairs smiling to passer bys. She opened her apartment door and closed it behind her. She drew in a deep and silent breathe before screaming.

"MMIIIIRROOOOKKKKUUUU!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!" Sango yelled with all her might in the silence of her living room.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku were having coffee together when they heard something. 

"Miroku, did you hear that? It sounded like a fire truck."

"Yes, I did hear something, but it sounded like, Miroku, followed by prepare two pies."

"You're so conceded thinking you heard your name. It could have been mine."

"It really did sound like my name though."

Kagome shrugged and continued to talk with Miroku about how she spent Christmas day with her brother.

* * *

Inuyasha took a quick shower before calling Kikyo. 

"Kikyo speaking,"

"Hey, it's me, Inuyasha."

"Yasha baby? Hey!"

"Can we meet this weekend? I need to talk to you."

"This weekend? Hold on…"

Inuyasha heard talking on the other end and assumed it was a girlfriend of hers or something.

"I can't. I'm going on a trip with my girlfriends, ah, Yuki and Renee."

"Oh. Okay."

"Cant you tell me now? It would just be a big time saver."

"No. It needs to be done in person ya know?"

"Okay Yasha. Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Now, he would wait for a chance to talk to Kikyo about their relationship. On top of that, he would have to stay away from Kagome for a while too. It would be too hard seeing her without resolving some problems with Kikyo.

"Time to call Miroku," Inuyasha phoned Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku, its Inuyasha,"

"Oh hey! Kagome! Stop laughing! It's Inuyasha on the phone."

Inuyasha sputtered and his mind began to overwork by coming up with different scenarios. _What the hell is he doing with her! _

He heard Kagome laugh.

He could here Kagome laughing some more. He wanted to MURDERLIZE the pervert.

* * *

Kagome was laughing it up. Miroku was making so many good imitations of Inuyasha. Right down to his little 'keh' sounds. 

She loved all his little quirks like saying, 'ya know' instead of, "you know".

Miroku was quickly becoming nervous at the silence that met his ear.

He gulped and cleared his throat before talking to Inuyasha. "Whatever is the matter buddy?"

"Miroku, buddy… _whatever _are you doing with Kagome?" He was clearly imitating Miroku.

"Can I possibly tell you later? As in like, ten minutes?"

"Ya got five minutes now."

With that Inuyasha hung up the phone and stomped around his apartment.

* * *

(Two days later) 

Kagura unlocked the front door to her apartment and looked around. It felt like forever since she had been in there wrapping presents even though it was only a week ago. She walked to the couch and dropped her stuff to make a few phone calls.

She called Kagome first. It rang two times. Typical Kagome. "Hey Gomes. Its Kags."

"Hey Kagura! I missed you." Kagome said. By the tone of Kagura's voice, she already knew not to ask about where she was all this time. Kagura would tell Kagome and Sango when she was ready. (Call it a true friend connection! I have that. )

"Thanks. I have stuff to tell you, but I'd rather wait for you and Sango to be with me."

"Haha. I knew you would say that. I trust you to be a good girl though all that time you were gone."

Kagura and Kagome talked and stayed on the phone in comfortable silence and companionship before she said good bye and moved onto her next call.

Sango of course was not there to receive the call, so she moved on to the number on the card that was given to her.

It said:

**Shessomaru Takahashi**

**President of International Relations**

**Department of Technology**

**462-878-2966**

_More like big corporate idiot with no life_. She snorted to herself. It really meant he owns his own company that sells advanced technologies all around the world. He was a big shot. To Kagura, he was more of a hit and miss. Life. What a beautiful thing.

The call didn't even last five seconds before she decided to hang up and call back later.

* * *

Inuyasha ended up gushing to Miroku over the next few days about everything going on in his life like a girlie girl would. Miroku listened intently giving bits of advice here and there. 

"And so now I'm confused." Inuyasha ended one day. Miroku sat in silence squinting his eyes in thought.

"Well, you don't even now if Kagome _really _likes you or not. You just can't go assuming that and making it a burden."

"Tell me then, oh wise one, what that kiss was all about?!"

"Easy. She was caught in the moment. It's not like you sat her down afterwards and said, "And how did you feel about that?" Instead, you ran like scared puppy."

That earned Miroku a dirty look.

"Well, then, what do you suppose I do Dr.Philly Cheese steak? Hm?"

"Get this thing cleared up with Kinky hoe. I MEAN KIK-Y-O!" _I really have to stop calling her that! Then again, she is one! What with the short dresses and thick layers of makeup._

Miroku coughed after thinking to himself and then spoke carefully. "It sounds like your relationship with her is no relationship at all."

"I still am unsure about everything. You just made me more confused."

"That's because you're a dumbass. Good Night. I gotta hot date tomorrow."

Inuyasha sighed. "God speed to the woman who was blind enough to date you!"

* * *

Kagome laid in bed looking out the window with the phone nestled between her shoulder and head. 

"I'm sorry Sango for the millionth time already!"

"I cant believe you! I also can't believe that you called me just to tell me that! You suck."

"Sango, I'm your friend who loves you. And my gut instincts have never been wrong. This guy is the guy for you. Please? Just go. I know you will love what he and I planned.Please?"

"Fine. But Kagura has to speak up before I hang up!"

"Wha? Sorry guys. I was spacing out. Can we meet sometime soon? I have to get some in person advice from my girlies."

"Sure, except tomorrow. Sango has a hot date!"

"Haha. You suck!"

"Is Sunday fine Kags?"

"Yes. I don't leave for my business trip until Wednesday."

"Kay. Bye Kags. Bye Sango! Hehe."

* * *

Sango hung up her phone and got into bed. Its gonna be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Kagura got up from her desk and started a bath. Its going to be hell tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome tossed the phone on the floor and smiled. I love my friends. 

I hope you guys were not sooooo disappointed with this chapter. I was just wanting to fill in the gap before I dive into angst. Haha. Not really. Just, stick with me, its gonna get better. Lots of fluff and Kagome and Inuyasha. Hey! People always say, this have to get worse before they get better! Til next time.


	10. Fridays are the Best Days

Disclaimer- I don't own squat, yadda yadda yadda. You get the point.

* * *

Sango walked out of the elevator slipping on her last earring and taking a deep breath.

"Sango! These are for you." Miroku shouted when he saw her.

Sango was about to blurt out a mean remark before she saw the flowers thus leaving her speechless.

"These are for you."

She snatched them out of his hands quickly regaining her composure.

"Thanks." She blushed when she looked up realizing that he was _quite_ handsome in his black coat with a baby blue dress shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Casual, but oh so hot. _Turn away Sango! He is just a pervert!_

"You look wonderful Sango." Miroku desperately tried not to stare at her slim athletic legs that lead up to the curviest hips he ever saw.

Sango wore a tight fitting black turtle neck sweater paired with a cream colored corduroy skirt ending a few inches before her knees. She wore stylish black boots as well. Kagome was the one who put the outfit together and even bought Sango simple pearls for earrings. Her hair was in her signature high pony tail.

"Thanks for the second time, but don't get any ideas!" Sango kept her guard in check and was determined not to fall for anything he did.

Miroku held out his hand and which she refused and pretended not to see. Together nonetheless, they strode out of her apartment building onto the busy streets of New York.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sango asked looking up into the snowy sky.

"Ice Skating."

* * *

"Kagome, I love the article. All you need to do is fix some typos I circled and leave it on my desk." A short stout man said. 

"Thanks Myouga. Is there anything else I should get started on?"

"Hm. Besides this article, you have to do a piece on technology today. Be creative with it. And, if you would, Isabella couldn't do her column this week and asked specifically for you to do it. Could you tackle it?"

"Yeah sure. I owe her one. What is it on?"

"Oh. You know Kagome, relationships and dating. That stuff you young kids do. Thanks dear!"

Kagome groaned. _Oh great. What do I know about love? Let's see, its sucks. YES! _Kagome laughed to herself before starting on her next article.

By the time she let herself out of work, which was around five p.m.; her floor was still busy with deadlines and editing. Kagome gathered things as well as checking for her phone and keys. Doing a quick scan, she picked up her coat and walked to the elevator.

With a light push, the glass doors opened allowing cold air to rush around Kagome's face and she was more that happy to feel crisp flakes of snow coat her hair. Since she had walked to work, she was walking home as well and was looking forward to it.

* * *

Kagura had been nervous to call Sesshomaru earlier that afternoon only to talk to his assistant, Jaken. She had gotten a reply from Jaken _again_ telling her to meet Sesshomaru at a certain restaurant. 

Now, she looked at herself in the mirror fixing up her blood red lipstick and pinning her hair in a strategic bun (like the one in the show!). She sported a lacey off-white number under the blazer and slimming black pants.

Grabbing her coat and off-white pashmina scarf, she headed for Union Square. This dinner was going to be all business she promised herself. She wouldn't get into anything personal. It was just too bad that she couldn't keep her mouth closed for long.

* * *

Kagome neared her apartment building when she reached for her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts. She needed to call Isabella about that column she needed to cover. 

"Isabella? It's me Kagome."

"Huh? Kagome?"

"Inuyasha? I, um, I didn't mean to call you."

"Jee, thanks Kagome. Nice hearing your voice too."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way, its just I meant to call someone else whose name started with an I, and then I ended up-

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Yes. So I don't need to hear it from you thank you very much."

Inuyasha snorted. "Good at least ya know."

Kagome felt like seconds suddenly became hours. "Yep…"

"Since we are talking and all…um…whatcha been up to?" Awkward much?

"I'm close to getting to my apartment for starters."

"I know that." Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead.

"What do you mean 'you know that'?" Kagome looked around and then up to see a small figure in what would be Inuyasha's apartment. It was on the balcony and seemed to be looking at her.

"Keh. Nothing."

"Are you spying on me?"

"NO! It just _happened _that I spotted you."

"Oh. Well, hi," Kagome giggled and waved up to Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sango felt care free for the first time in ages. Miroku looked at her carefully from the corner of his eye as he glided on the ice next to her. Sango sped ahead and started to ice skate backwards so she was facing him. She giggled slightly and Miroku sped up to catch her. 

Sango was laughing so hard that it became difficult to get out of his reach and they ended up falling and sitting on the ice.

After a few minutes of fooling around, they were gliding in lazy circles just enjoying the laughter of kids around them and with the famous New York City Christmas tree glowing in the background. Sure it was a little played out to take someone to the Rockefeller ice rink, but it was cute.

"Thanks Miroku. I haven't had fun like this in a long time."

"No problem. I wanted to anyways. Plus, the tree has to come down soon since its not Christmas anymore." Miroku smiled at her and Sango couldn't help smiling back. Somehow, their hands intertwined although they didn't even notice.

* * *

"And the whole time I was thinking, my dad is still alive. When I wake up, he's gonna be there making chocolate chip pancakes like he always does." 

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry, I like you saying that rather then the usual, Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome wiped away a stray tear and kept going. "I mean, what does sorry mean in that case. Why do they say that? It's not like they did something to him. I've come to hate the word sorry now."

"When my mom and dad died, people used to say sorry all the time too. Especially since I was a rich kid whose family owned a powerful company. You get sucked-up to all the time. My parents were the best though."

"What were they like?"

"My mom and dad loved each other. My mom was just a happy wholesome person. My dad was busy a lot, but he always found the time to be with his sons. He could be scary sometimes but he was funny."

"My dad was kind of like that. He was always encouraging and smart. There is never a day I don't think about him."

Kagome closed the nail polish bottle and pushed the phone carefully with her painted nails. She was still on the phone with Inuyasha. They never hung up once since she accidentally called him. The total hours so far would be three and 10 minutes.

"Me either."

* * *

Kagura walked down the streets until she neared Lumi. One of the finest Italian restaurants in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. 

"Glad you could make it." Sesshomaru said from behind her.

Kagura turned to see him. "Glad I could fit in your schedule."

He mentally sighed.

"I'm here to settle everything."

"Oh, are you talking about the accident, or talking about something else? You have to be a bit more clear on that."

"Everything."

Sesshomaru's eyes told her he really wanted to settle anything she wanted him to.

"Good."

Kagura stood tall in front of his face as did he to her but the distance was a mere inch.

"Look honey, a lover's quarrel." An old couple said to one another.

Kagura stepped away and turned to glare at the couple. _Why am I blushing! This is NOT going my way._

She looked up to notice he was already walking in, but then he stopped to hold the door open for her.

She walked past him airily and he rolled his eyes.

"Reservations for Takahashi."

"Yes sir, right this way."

They followed until they got to a grand staircase leading up to somewhere. It swirled up into a more excluded area.

After they ordered, Kagura looked out to see it was mostly empty up here compared to the packed floor below. She stopped looking around to face him instead.

"Your brother was at a Christmas Eve family party I went to. Not that you would care."

"The idiot missed an important event. He was supposed to come to the Christmas Eve ball and meet Rin my da-

Sesshomaru stopped talking. He said enough as it was.

"What were you going to say? Were you going to say date perhaps?" Kagura was a little peeved he didn't finish his sentence.

He stopped and cleared his throat. "Never mind."

It wasn't time for Kagura to know about Rin just yet. He was unsure about how she would feel. Not that it mattered. He loved Rin and that was that. Why should Kagura care?

She didn't push to know who this Rin girl was. She was probably a devoted secretary who stayed with him on all those late nights. THAT got her blood boiling. That secretary must have been too LOYAL to stay with him for Christmas.

Somewhere, a phone rang.

"I think it's you Kagura."

"What?" She was deep in thought she hadn't realized it was her.

Looking at her phone, she realized it was Bankotsu. For some odd reason, she wanted to pick it up in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hey Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru pretended to be engrossed with the wine menu.

"Stop it!" Kagura said into the phone with a smile. _Bankotsu is such a pervert! But, I have to keep playing the game._

He used his peripheral vision to see her smiling.

"I wish, but I can't. I have business matters to attend to." Kagura looked out of the corner of her eye to see Sesshomaru.

"Bye. Ditto Bankotsu." In her mind, she was throwing up because of how falsey sweet she was to Bankotsu. He said he loved her but she couldn't bring herself to even pretend to love him, much less say those words.

Sesshomaru was watching her fold her phone and stare at it fondly before putting it away.

Kagura looked up at him obviously knowing she was getting stared at be him.

"What?"

"Lets get down to business shall we."

If you thought his attitude and look was cold, it was even worse now.

Kagura pictured him for a moment saying that to his secretary Rin in a non-business way. She regretted it when her grip became noticeably strong on the table edges.

"Is something the matter?"

"NO. I'm just peachy thanks."

Sesshomaru didn't look at her face, but instead opted to stare at her hands which were turning white from gripping the table the way she did.

"Okay then. As it stands, you have to file a report and go to the hospital again to get your file on the injuries you have. Then, we would have to come up with a written agreement and deal with any money issues. You'll need a lawyer. Different dates for these events will have to be set. If you come up that you would like to bring it to court, then that is a whole different situation. Time for this is about a month. Some kind of waver needs to be signed by you for our company as well. I'll explain later."

"So this is all sudden."

"I suppose."

"Huh." Kagura said in a way that sounded like she finally understood something.

"You have been hoping this will go your way so we can do this quickly without costing you right? Oh, and how could I forget, you wouldn't want this to leak out to the public that the CEO of a leading industry and a trading company had hit someone with his car after a ball which I assume had alcohol right?"

Kagura smiled bitterly looking at him. She could read his mind like a book, yet others found it impossible to gauge his thoughts.

Sesshomaru felt badly for doing this to her and ashamed. But it needed to be done.

"I thought so. And to be honest, all I want to do is forget that the accident ever happened. I don't want to deal with this for even a minute more and I most certainly don't need money out of this. So I guess this is your lucky day."

"What exactly are you saying?"

Kagura got up and leaned in over the table to say something to him.

"I'm saying that this accident never existed. I got those injuries somewhere else and will not get into anything legal dealing with the accident that didn't happen. So basically, we never saw each other that night and we never will. Just like our relationship wouldn't you say?"

Kagura gathered her things to leave.

The server came with food quite confused with Kagura being in a state of flight.

"Miss, are you leaving? The food just got here." She said.

"I won't be eating. My apologies."

Kagura threw a fifty dollar bill down.

"Bye Sesshomaru and remember, none of this ever happened. Problem solved."

She left him for the second time.

* * *

"You see its all about how you look at things." 

"I still don't see how you can interpret a serial killer to be a sensitive person who was abused as a child and is frustrated and misguided."

"It's true though and you know it."

"Keh. You're just a nut case is all."

Kagome was lying in her bed with the kitten on her stomach and under the blanket. Its little face peaked out.

"Who's my little cutie! You are! Yes you are my little cutie-pa-tootie!"

"Aw, how sweet of you Kagome."

"Ha ha. very funny. Too bad I was talking to Buyo and not you."

"How is the furball anyhow?"

"Just dandy without you to pick on him about being chubby."

"You forgot that I also said he was lethargic."

"Oh, that too."

"I'm getting tired of talking to you. You're such a bore."

"Excuse me? I don't remember me trying how important it is not to ask directions because of pride."

"Women just don't get it. All they're good for is being annoying and cooking meals."

"And all men are good for is…wait… THEY ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

Kagome laughed into Inuyasha's already sore and abused ear.

"My ear hurts from all this _valuable _talking you put me through."

Kagome moved the phone away from her ear and looked at it. Laughing, she replied, "Me too."

Despite Inuyasha's ear being hurt, he wanted to talk to her more. It was fun even though he told her it was boring. "Tell me about what you were like growing up."

"What are you an interviewer now?"

"Yes, I am, now gimme what I want."

"Well, I grew up in a quiet corner of Albany, New York and I was teased by many kids when I skipped first grade right to second grade. My mom said it was jealously and that I had a special gift. And I already told you about my dad, so yeah. As I got older, I just dealt with it but it became less and less of an issue. OH! And Kagura and Sango had always been my friends since forever. Moving along, I only had one boyfriend, not that I wasn't asked out or anything. I actually had a lot of guys like me."

She could hear Inuyasha snickering, but she ignored it. "Anyways, he was my high school sweetheart and even into college. And now, I'm here, in the New York City working as a writer and still attached to the hip with my best friends since forever."

Inuyasha wanted to ask about what happened between her and this guys she apparently loved, but didn't.

"Tell me about your fabulous life as a snobby rich kid Inuyasha."

"Funny Kagome. Well, I grew up in all different places. In Japan for a while and then in Europe, California, and finally, we settled in New York when I was around fifteen. I didn't really have friends since we moved around a lot and I skipped around to different schools too because of my trouble maker ways. I met Miroku in the school I graduated from and then I went to college as a Phys Ed major. Oh, and I have my own gym down the block or so from here. Ya know, cuz I'm a rich snobby kid."

"Interesting. I might have to bother you one day at your gym."

"Looking forward to it."

"I wonder how Sango and Miroku's date is going. I hope they like each other. It would be soo cute."

"Keh. Anyone settle down with that pervert? That'll be the day."

"Stop being so negative. They look perfect for one another."

"Uh huh. Then let's make a bet. If they become a couple before summer comes, you get anything you want from me. If they don't, you have to get me anything I want."

"Sounds fair. BUT, I say if they go on a second date. Good for you?"

"Good enough for me."

"Okay. Since we have that out of the way, lets go out for something sweet. Meet me in the lobby in five?"

"Kay. Oh, and by the way, first one down gets to pick the place. Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone.

"The little cheater!"

* * *

Sango made her way off the ice and followed Miroku to a sitting area. 

"Are you hungry yet?" Miroku asked still panting from ice skating with her.

"Starved."

"Okay."

Miroku walked over to the entrance to the Rock Center Café.

"Well that was quick."

Sango loved the scenary and the café. It was beautiful and they sat in front of the window so they could see the ice skating rink. The lighting was warm and low with soft music floating about in the air.

"Hi, I'm Katrina, your server today. How are you guys doing this evening?"

Miroku smiled appreciatively at Katrina. She had sandy blonde hair in a neat bun and cute freckles along the bridge of her nose with dark blue eyes.

Sango noticed and 'accidentally' kicked him in the leg efficiently getting his attention.

"Hi, we are doing just fine." Sango said.

"Good, well, today's special is lobster bisque and the seared tuna with a balsamic sauce. Today's soup would be clam chowder and also wines by the glass today are only 8 dollars. We even have assistances that will help you choose wine according to your dinner."

"Well, for now, can I just have a sparkling water please." Sango said.

"Um, I'll just have an ice tea."

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment."

Miroku turned to look at Sango who in return turned away.

"You're a real pervert ya know that Miroku. You cant even keep your eyes off a good looking girl for more than a second!"

"Which is why I'm looking at you."

"Oh, don't you dare try that on me!" Sango hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have gone!"

Miroku turned puppy eyes on her. It didn't work.

Sango looked at him with a critical glare before mumbling a fine. Taking the menu, she scanned it to see what she wanted. She had been here before with her brother.

"So, what are you getting Sango?"

"Well, I'm getting the Boneless Roasted Prime Rib of Beef Au Jus." Sango didn't look down at her menu or bat an eyelash reciting her entrée.

Miroku looked thoroughly impressed by how sure she was. He looked down on his menu to see what it was. _Hmm. It comes with a tuscan doubled baked potato. Sounds good._

"I'm getting the steak with the yucca fries, with the fried calamari and crab cakes for an appetizer. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." She forgot about Miroku's perverted ways in order to think about the food.

* * *

Kagura darted out of the restaurant and took a deep breathe. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she started smelling food. 

_Great. I should have had the server to pack my food. Now I'm hungry. It's all Sesshomaru's fault. The idiot._

She couldn't help think about how at dinner he was comfortable enough to dress down with her liked he used to be. Before they went out, he was prude, ruthless, and a jerk. He was the type of guy who was all work and no play. Then, when they start going out, he loosened up and started to have more fun.

"Come with me."

Kagura stopped walking and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. This would be the first time he had ever come after her.

"What?" She didn't try to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"After all these years, I thought I would forget about you. But I never did." He said. Kagura had her back to him still.

"That night, the night I left, I waited for you."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**"_You look beautiful Kagura."_**

_**She wore a satin black dress with a heart shaped top and no straps. A delicate chain of diamonds rounded her neck courtesy of Sesshomaru. All in all, she was a sight to behold.**_

_**Kagura looked down at her hands before looking up to Sesshomaru.**_

**"_I cant do this anymore."_**

_**Sesshomaru continued to smile to his business guests dancing barely managing to give Kagura a side glance.**_

**"_What do you mean?"_**

**"_This. All of this. The balls, the being busy all the time, the meetings. I don't ever see you anymore."_**

_**Kagura gently squeezed his hand before tucking the necklace in his pocket.**_

**"_I'm done."_**

_**Sesshomaru looked at her retrieving form shocked and unable to move..**_

_**She held her aching side once she burst out of the crowded building.**_

**"_Hes going to come for me. I know just know it."_**

_**After ten minutes, he still didn't show, so Kagura left. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I sent you flowers."

Kagura turned accusing eyes on him.

"Was that supposed to make up for the lack of being with me? I wanted to call at the least."

"I apologize."

"NO! Your five years too late and I don't think I can handle anymore heartbreak from you."

Sesshomaru looked upon Kagura with hurt eyes. Determination replaced the hurt and he began to close the distance between them.

He cupped her cheek and then the other one.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked breathlessly.

Staring solidly into her eyes, he answered. "This."

* * *

Sango and Miroku ended up switching plates during dinner. 

After dinner, Miroku walked with Sango for a while along the snow dusted streets before dropping her off at her apartment.

"Miroku, thanks, I had a really great time."

"I'm glad you did."

Sango saw Miroku lean in towards her and expected him to kiss her. Her mind was working over time trying to figure out a way to stop him. _THE PERVERT! I DON'T KISS ON THE FIRST DATE…well, I mean, not with Miroku._

Miroku leaned in and gave her a hug good night. Sango felt a little ashamed thinking he was going to kiss her. Or maybe it was disappointment he didn't kiss her.

Just as quick as the hug had come, Miroku left.

"See you around." Sango said quietly to herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her. 

Kagura stood shocked for a while feeling butterflies flap around in her stomach. The shock wore away and his lips urged her on.

His kiss was tender, yet assertive and it was light, yet so full of meaning. Kagura's hands entangled themselves in his slivery locks and he instinctively intensified the kiss and put his hands gently on her hips.

Kissing was a tricky thing. Your brain said yum, keep going, but your lungs say they need air.

Kagura pulled away to breath. She gingerly placed her fingers on her lips where they were pink and swollen. Oh, how she missed his kisses.

Reality settled back in her muddled brain.

"I…you…I have to go."

"Why now?"

"Please. I cant do this. Not now. Good bye." Kagura walked away not turning to see his face.

"Okay Kagome! I admit, pistachio ice cream is good. But its still weird in my book."

"Yea, well, I GUESS, soft served vanilla is good with gummy bears. But its such a kid choice."

"But its good right?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome hoping she would say yes.

She laughed at him before nodding and throwing a sticky gummy bear at his smiling face.

"Real mature." He said flicking it off his forehead.

"Mature like racing someone to get to the lobby?"

"Yes. At least you won although I don't know how you did."

"I have my ways."

Kagome swiped a spoonful of pistachio ice cream from Inuyasha.

"Yum!"

While Inuyasha and Kagome ate their ice cream and laughed it up, somewhere in the city, Kagome had an unwanted visitor coming.

* * *

I left you guys on a cliff hanger ma bobber! So, you'll have to wait till next time for more stuff happening! BYE!! 


	11. Surprise! part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha etc., etc, etc, so on and so forth.

It was a Saturday morning when Kagome and Kagura came bright and early to Sango's apartment. There was nothing like indulging on the infamous girl talk which is what exactly what they did.

Sango began to gather food for breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast Kagome?"

"Um, I'll take toast, eggs sunny side up, and bacon. No, wait; I'll have sausage if you have any of that stuff. No! Actually I'll take both." Kagome grinned like a little kid.

"Okay. But by the looks of what you want to eat, you must have had a good time last night. Especially since you're coming here so hungry and stuff." Sango smiled implying a sexual innuendo.

"I DID NOTHING…well, if you must know, me and Inuyasha talked on the phone for a long, long, _long_ time, and then we went out for ice cream. I'm running on gummies bears and soft served vanilla. THAT is why I'm hungry."

"Sure Kagome. We believe you." Sango and Kagura exchanged looks.

Sango looked at Kagura again. "What's on the menu for you today?"

"I'll just have black coffee and a grapefruit."

Kagome looked at Kagura with the words, I'M GONNA INTERROGATE YOU, written clearly on her face. On a good day, Kagura would opt for over easy eggs with toast. On a bad one, just some bitter grapefruit and the darkest coffee she could find. Something was up.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Kagome started off.

"Let's just shift these 21 questions onto Sango since _she's_ the one who had a hot date."

Sango blushed a bit.

"Well?" Kagura and Kagome chimed at the same time.

"Well, it was good. He was sweet for the most part." She said whilst poking at the eggs on the pan.

"Did you guys kiss?" Kagome's eyes brows rose up as far as they could go.

"No. we didn't. BUT, we had fun ice skating and dinner was great."

"Then how come I can detect disappointment in your voice?" Kagura got her good.

"I'm not! In fact, I'm glad. He's such a, a…"

"A what?" Kagura said.

"He's just a pervert is all." Sango didn't want to tell them the little pang of sadness she felt when he didn't kiss her good night.

They continued to talk over breakfast. The most enthralling news was what Kagura had been up to for several weeks; including the accident on Christmas Eve and Friday night's dinner with her ex. What they didn't know was that Kagura had kissed Sesshomaru and actually wanted him to. She kept that one to herself.

"He was trying to be sincere in his own little way though Kags. Give him a chance." Kagome said while looking through Sango's jewelry. They had retrieved to Sango's room. It was a pale blue complemented by darker shades on her chair and candles. Mediterranean style you could call it.

"But Gomes, he's an asshole." Kagura whined.

"If what he did bothered you so much, talk to him. Really sit down and talk." Sango voiced her opinion seriously from her spot on the comfy chair.

"I don't know if I can face him without wanting to kill him while I'm at it."

A picture of his assumed secretary Rin came to mind. Talk about adding fuel to the fire.

"Just, give him a chance would you. Who knows, you could be passing up a good thing."

"I guess you're right." Kagura faced the window to contemplate this.

* * *

Kagome left Sango's early to head out to her office. She needed to pick up a few things for her article and then head home to maybe get started. Procrastination wasn't going to kick _her_ in the ass. She was gonna be ahead of the game no doubt about it. 

Kagome draped her favorite knitted scarf around her neck. Mrs. Higurashi had made it for her. It was kiwi green like her old school uniform. She loved it more than her cell phone even though it left fuzz on her jackets.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is up to?_ Kagome scolded herself for even beginning to think about him. It was just too complex. As much as people think it's simple, it isn't. For instance, Sango and Kagura think her and Inuyasha should go out but the truth is they are just friends and he has a girlfriend. The complex stuff starts coming in when flirting and accidental kissing comes into the story. Thus, _lovematics_ ensue.

**Sango and Kagura's **_**LOVEMATICS**_

**Theory-**

_Kagome + Inuyasha equal -_ HAPPY, CUTE, VERY MUCH IN LOVE, COUPLE!!

**Problem-**

_Inuyasha + Kikyo + Kagome_ _equal _- BAD CASE OF CHEATING

**Other problem-**

REALITY _equals_ - _Kagome + Inuyasha being JUST FRIENDS_

**Another problem-**

_(Refer to problem above for problem below)_

_Kagome's thoughts + Inuyasha's thoughts + overall idea of being friends equals _…

_**MIXED**_ _**UP**_ AND **DISCOMBOBULATED FEELINGS,**

_**AND MIXED UP **_AND **DISCOMBOBULATED FEELINGS** _**result in**_,

complex emotions as well as flirting, accidental kissing, hanging out too often for one's own good,

And finally,

starting to question 'just being friends'

**END OF **_**LOVEMATICS**_

Kagome was too busy with _lovematics_ to notice that someone was shouting her name and nearing her.

She walked lackadaisically still thinking about how her life got so messy.

Someone popped up in front of her and called her name for the fifth time.

"Kagome! Hey! "

She looked up from her thoughts in order to see the person in front of her.

That's when she did a double take. _Blue eyes, black hair, CHARMING SMILE! _

"Kagome."

"Kouga?"

She was in trouble.

* * *

Kagura walked along the shoveled paths in Central Park. Things bogged her mind and she needed to sort out the details and figure out what she was supposed to do next. It was times like these she wished her that her mom had had a healthier relationship with her father. 

When she was around seven, her parents spilt up. She could remember them having a fight. Their first and last one in fact. Sometimes she wished she didn't have a good memory.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Naraku! Please! We need to try for our daughters' sakes…" Her mother pleaded. Her eyes down cast and tears making their way down her pale cheeks._

"_You have to understand I'm leaving and will never come back to you. I…I don't love you." Naraku said in a low voice. His back was to her and his eyes trained ahead. His tall form towered over her petite mother who sat on the floor, both hands flat on the ground._

"_Please. Kagura needs a father. Even if you don't love me…I, I, can handle that." Her mother's voice sounded shaky, tear stained, and sorrow laden. _

_Kagura watched intently from her hiding spot behind the potted aloe in the foyer. Her watery eyes shifted up to her father. She understood perfectly well what was going on. _

_Her father began to shift uneasily and moved to pick up his wife only to stop midway. He looked at her before deciding to gather his bags and begin to move._

"_NO! Please! I need you." Her mother's shrill cries rang out. It faded out into a dry sob. "I love you Naraku. I, I always have and always will. Naraku."_

_Her father turned abruptly and walked out to the front door._

"_Naraku." Her mother repeated his name without force behind it. As if she was reading his name._

_Kagura lifted herself from the floor and walked over to her father._

"_Kagura." Naraku, her father looked at her not at all surprised that she was there in front of him. She had probably heard the whole thing which he wished she hadn't._

"_Are you leaving daddy?" She asked looking down at her feet._

_He nodded. Her father stooped down to her eye level and stared into her eyes head on. It was as if he were telling her how much he loved her through his eyes. That mixed in with taking a mental picture of his only daughter. It went on for what felt like forever before he kissed her forehead and was on his way out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The moment he walked out the door, Kagura knew she wasn't going to see him ever again. Naraku, the man who said he loved her only to end up leaving. Disappearing from her mother's life and as well as hers.

Once upon a time, he would send birthday cards with a few dollar bills in them. Then, she grew up and disregarded the cards. But he kept sending them anyways. They never came with an address either so it's not like Kagura could call him or contact him. What kind of father did that?

It had been years since she heard from him. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing. She didn't care all too much anyways, but her mother would call and tell her she had a card for her waiting at home. In return, she told her mom to throw it out.

Minutes slipped into hours as Kagura simply sat on a bench watching runners run and couples stroll. Nothing in particular past her mind and she sat enjoying feeling unburdened by her constant thinking.

Then her eyes caught a glimpse of white hair fluttering about. No doubt about the fact it belonged to Sesshomaru. Besides, she only knew two people with that startling white hair and Inuyasha was out of the question due to the fact that his was unruly compared to Sesshomaru's.

As if they could sense each other's looks, Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Those haunting and piercing eyes stared at her without a flicker of emotions going through them.

He was heading her way and Kagura wanted to flee.

* * *

Sango sifted through papers on her desk. Who ever knew being a nurse at a vet was so time consuming. After having her friends over in the morning, she threw herself into a pile of work. 

"It's useless. I can't concentrate." With that, she put down the papers and stretched languidly.

A minute after laying down on her bed for a nap, her phone began ringing.

"NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" She yelled at her phone.

Picking it up she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Sango it's me Kohaku."

"Okay. What did you do now?"

"N-nothing! I swear… okay well, that's not completely true either. Well you see sis, me and Souta kinda tried to use the stove…well, let's just say it didn't turn out too good. And now we have to move into a new dorm a floor below us."

"Let me guess. You need me to help you get your stuff to the new place?"

"You read my mind sis!"

"Okay. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks."

Sango sighed. _Oh brother. _She changed into a sweat shirt and pulled on a pair of long fitted black yoga pants. On went her Nike sneakers and then she headed out the door with her keys and bag.

* * *

Kagome continued to stare at him and he continued to smile at her. 

"Um. What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome ventured.

"Well, you see I moved here after, um, well after me and Katie's relationship didn't work out."

Boy did Kagome know who Katie was. She was the pretty blued eyed blonde girl Kouga had left Kagome for. How could she forget?

"Oh good for you. Now, I really have to be going. Good luck with everything!"

Kagome continued to walk.

"Wait Kagome! That's not the only reason why I came to live here."

Kagome looked back at him through the sea of people he was drowning in.

Kouga jogged lightly to catch up with her.

"You see, I came back for you too. I missed you so much." Kouga turned hurt eyes on her.

"I almost forgot that pretty smile of yours and your beautiful face." He added.

Kagome was a little flustered by the compliment, but snapped back from it when a taxi horn was heard.

"Kouga, listen to me; I really have to get going alright?"

Kagome attempted to move around him only for him to block her way again.

"Wait! I really wanted to talk to you. Can we meet later?"

Kagome looked around him, then to the clock on her cell phone's front, and then at him. "I don't think it's a good idea. Don't get me wrong, it's just we've… things have just been complicated for me. Plus, I have things to do today."

"Please?" He smiled at her gently and Kagome could feel her heart thumping a little too fast.

"Alright, okay. You can meet me," Kagome rummaged through her purse and gave him one of her apartment building's business cards. "there around seven."

"Sounds great. I'll be there."

That's when he did something that Kagome didn't expect. He hugged her the way a boyfriend would do and whispered in her ear a thank you.

Kagome wouldn't look him in the eyes and wouldn't admit that she missed those hugs.

He left as quickly as he came and Kagome began to walk. _Why? Why me? So much for getting work done!_

* * *

Inuyasha scanned his cabinet for several minutes before finding his beloved beef ramen. Of course he had organized his instant noodles by flavor and brand, but Miroku had screwed it up looking for chicken flavored ramen. 

_The idiot. How many times do I gotta tell him it's alphabetically ordered?!_

After slurping down two bowls, he headed to the shower because he was meeting someone who was interested in getting a job in his gym. Even when Inuyasha said he didn't need any help, the guy insisted he needed it. _I don't need help. I gotta good staff already._

That good staff he was talking about consisted of a fifteen year old brat named Shippo, an energetic hopeful named Ayame, and a so called saint who is really a perverted idiot named Miroku. There was also the accountant who came around once and a while. So the grand total would be five if you included the accountant who rarely showed. Yep, his staff was quite the sight alright. You can imagine them all lined up looking totally indifferent and out of place with the backdrop of a gym.

Inuyasha sighed. Maybe this guy was right. His staff wasn't so up to par.

After showering and dressing he walked a few blocks to the gym. His usuals were there working.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Ayame called from where she was training someone.

"Hey." Inuyasha said back.

Shippo was overseeing a group of guys who were using the workout room above. He called from over the side railing. "It's about time you're here."

"Shuddup you little runt!" Inuyasha looked up to where Shippo was standing.

"You jerk." Shippo muttered.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha was picking on him. He needed to vent I his own weird way.

"Inuyasha stop picking on Shippo." Ayame sauntered up to him giving him a rather sexy smile before doing a 180 by grinning big and throwing herself on him like a little kid.

"I saw you with a girl the other night! I didn't want to say anything because it looked like you were having a good time. But she is SO pretty! Where'd you pick her from? Much better than Kinky-ho. OOPS! I mean Kikyo." Ayame was blabbering at a hundred miles per hour that Inuyasha couldn't even fit a word in.

"Ayame, where is the pervert?"

"Well, you changed the schedule for no classes on Saturday so he's not here."

"Oh, that's right."

"BTW, there's someone upstairs for you." Ayame made a sour face.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left to go upstairs.

To his surprise, it was Kikyo.

"Hey Yashi." Kikyo got up from where she sat on his desk. Strolling up to him, she placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Hey to you to." He missed her and gave her a gentle hug.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked fixing her blouse.

"I guess nothing. You want to do something tonight? Maybe dinner?" he asked.

"Okay. Can we meet around 7-ish at your place?"

"That's fine." He said. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him most passionately.

Inuyasha was quite intoxicated as he returned the kiss feverishly.

"I'll see you later." Kikyo fixed her lipstick and walked out of his office.

Inuyasha missed her and her kisses, sure, but, that whole little meeting they had must've only been about two minutes long. It was odd. They hadn't seen each other for a while and that was how they greeted.

Ayame coughed getting his attention. When he looked at her, she made a motion by brushing her finger along her bottom lip and corner of her mouth.

"You've got a little lipstick action goin' on there Mister."

Ayame had a knack for making Inuyasha look stupid. He wiped it off giving a devilish smile to Ayame.

"WHAT?! Are you Miroku now looking at me like that?!" Ayame huffed before going back to work.

"You have someone here looking for a job! And he's cute!" She called in a sing song voice.

Inuyasha swiveled out of his chair and told her to send him to his office.

A knock came at his door and Inuyasha told the person to come in.

"Hello. I'm Corey."

"Alright then Corey, let's get down to business."

* * *

Kagura still sat on the bench looking even more regal than Sesshomaru could. 

He sat down next to her. "Hello Kagura." He still looked forward.

"Same to you I suppose. Look, I want to apologize about how I acted yesterday, and-

"Don't. I understand why you would be upset. It was wrong of me to throw you into a situation like that."

Kagura turned to look at him and he turned to look at her.

"You have changed."

"Ever since you left, I've been better. I also owe it to someone else as well."

She bristled. He must have been talking about Rin. She pictured them kissing and that got Kagura to stand up abruptly.

"Good for you. I must be going. Ciao." She found her sass and continued to move along.

"Wait."

"What? Really what do you want from me. Cant you just leave me be?"

"No. I can't seem to."

"Why? Huh? A solid answer would be nice too while you at it." Her hands were on her hips and her eyes spoke volumes of angerand confusion.

Sesshomaru looked away. "I've missed you. Things aren't the same. Is that good enough?"

"No. I mean yes. Well…its just that it is and isn't. Do you get it?"

"I do. I just wish it were easier for us all."

"Yeah, well its not. I can't just fall back in love with someone. That's not how it works."

Sesshomaru fixed her with a slightly frustrated look. "Who says?"

"I say."

"Fine then, tell me this, is it you can't or _won't_?"

She looked away and thought hard. Turning back to him she answered. "I won't. Getting hurt isn't my cup of tea."

With that she huffed still standing there.

"You're as stubborn as ever."

Kagura turned to look at him. She was hurt was she'd be damned if she let it show. Instead, she began to walk away not wanting to deal with his antics anymore.

He wasn't in the mood for her to run off and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What do you think your do-

Sesshomaru had pulled her to her feet and kissed her slowly savoring the way it felt. He held her wrist behind the small of her back and the other hand of his sat gently at the nape of her neck. Kagura's free hand was on his chest in a gesture to push him away; only, she didn't bother to push him.

When the kiss had ended, Kagura briskly turned away. "My answer is still won't."

That's when she kissed him full on the lips for a quick second and started to walk away. If she had stayed, she would have done something she_ really_ regretted like telling him how much she loved him.

* * *

Sango carried one of the remaining boxes to the dorm below. 

"Thanks Sango."

Sango didn't mind helping out her little brother.

"Where did Souta have to go anyways?"

"He had a trip with his business class and couldn't help. Lucky though that his stuff was already in suitcases."

"True. Wanna go out to eat on you Kohaku? Cuz, I'm not paying after all that labor I did." Sango asked.

He laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Sango and her bother bounded down the stairs and out into the tiny courtyard with college boys coming in and out of the building.

All of a sudden, Sango heard someone whistle at her. A cat-call if you will. She looked to where the whistle came from. She was and wasn't surprised to see who had done it.

"Miroku." Sango said scornfully.

"Sango." Miroku said knowingly.

"Kohaku!" They turned to look at Kohaku who had decidedly said his own name amidst the confusion.

"Eh heh. Just felt left out." He whipped out his cell phone and pretended to be receiving and giving text messages.

"What a nice surprise to get whistled at. It makes a girl feel, what's the word I'm looking for…_special_." She said sarcastically.

"I knew it was you and that is why I whistled. It got your attention which was its purpose I'll have you know."

"You could have found a better way to do it. Maybe a 'hey Sango", even a "hey you!', would have done fine."

Miroku pouted. "I just wanted to fit in with all the college boys ogling you."

Sango suddenly stopped badgering Miroku for a second to see that the college boys _had_ been looking at her in all different sorts of ways. She shivered. _How gross. Don't they have girlfriends or something?_

While Sango was pondering, Kohaku and Miroku were talking and walking without her.

"Oh! Mind if I join?"

Sango snapped out her thoughts to here what Miroku was asking.

"Sure. Any boyfriend of Sango's is allowed to join us for dinner."Kohaku snickered knowing well what Sango was thinking.

"If I'm going to be stuck with you two for the rest of my evening, then I get to pick where we eat." Sango smiled and began to walk.

The boys looked at each other utterly confused but continued to walk by Sango's side.

* * *

Kagome sat dejectedly on her bed with her towel still on and her hair still sopping wet. She was thinking about Kouga and how he managed to make her brain fried in a matter of minutes. 

The history behind them was so long and they had been through so much together. Since high school; back when Kagome was immature and Kouga was a teenage boy. They were everybody's favorite couple and they were inseparable.

When college came around, things were better since they were a little older and they found out that they truly loved one another. Or so Kagome thought. Sophomore year on a cool spring night, Kouga sat Kagome down on her dorm bed to tell her something. It was obvious in his tone they were breaking up. He told her about Katie, which was unnecessary, and then told her he was done. Kagome did a bit of yelling and slammed her door in his face.

Kagome was severely unhappy during the days that followed. It was almost as bad as when her dad had past away. Kouga, the one she loved, was gone.

Later that month, she saw him and his new girlfriend. Kouga was feeling a bit awkward, but introduced them anyways. That's when Kagome met Katie. There was an instant dislike to one another. Kagome couldn't help feeling a little jealous but squashed it down when she realized she was acting childish about it.

Pulling Kouga to the side, they talked about what happened and made amends. Kagome made it clear that she was happy for him but that it was best if they didn't talk anymore. So that was that.

Now she was meeting him to talk after thinking she wouldn't have to deal with him. It would be painful to say the least. It wasn't like a relationship that was two or three years long it was five and a half years. But, she was falling prey to him once again.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do?!" Kagome was dressed now.

She had a dark pink turtle neck on that was cotton with jeans and black ballet flats. Her hair was slung back in a ponytail and her eyes simply lined with eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were doused lightly in pink gloss. She was ready to face whatever Kouga had coming for her.

A long beep was heard near the entrance to her apartment and she knew that it was him. Walking over to the little machine on the wall, she pressed the button speaking into it.

"Hello?"

She let go of the button.

"Hey Kagome, it's me Kouga. Wanna let me up?"

She pressed another button that would tell Kouga he was aloud to come up.

She quickly darted around her apartment collecting her purse, jacket, keys, scarf, and cell phone.

Lastly she checked herself out in the mirror for anything gone amiss.

Seeing as how nothing was wrong, she toddled over to the door when she heard a firm knock.

"Kouga. Hi."

Kouga gulped looking down at her outfit and let his eyes make their way up her body. She felt uncomfortable with his eyes grazing her body like that.

"You look amazing Kagome. Just amazing." He said handing her the simple flowers he had gotten on his way to the apartment.

"Thanks. Um, come on in for a bit." She said closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was 7:05 pm when Inuyasha got out of the shower and quickly put on some cologne on before dressing. He wore a button down gray with a white tee underneath and jeans. He was all set to meet Kikyo and was even in a superb mood due to hiring someone who would work hard to keep the gym in top shape. 

The sound of a buzz caught Inuyasha's attention enough for him to walk over and press a button allowing someone up to the apartment. He knew it was Kikyo when a dainty knock came after a few minutes.

Swinging the door open, he kissed her lightly on the lips before ushering them out to the elevator.

Kagome had given Kouga a glass of iced tea before they slipped out into the hallway heading to the elevator. That's when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She felt her throat dry up as if she had been caught doing something bad.

Inuyasha had just finished locking his door when he spotted Kagome and some guy. He felt his throat constrict.

* * *

"Uh oh." Kagome said breathlessly.

* * *

"Uh oh." Inuyasha said unintelligibly. This was only going to be the beginning of an awkward night.

* * *

Dun _dun _DUN!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll see what happens in the continuation. Which will be part 2. I know some of you are going to get mad at me. But it'll get better. Toodles! 


	12. Surprise! part 2

Disclaiming Inuyasha and the crew! I just want to say how thankful I am to all my reviewers. It makes me happy to know that there are people who actually like my stuff. sniffle sniffle. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers and to people who know how complicated relationships can get.

* * *

Quietness ensued as each pair walked down the hallway to the elevator. Kagome watching Inuyasha and him watching her.

"Hey. How's it going Inuyasha?" Kagome started. She sounded fake and too cheery even to her own ears.

It was starting. Fakeness on both ends began to ooze from every possible corner of their minds.

"Good…This is my girlfriend Kikyo. I don't think you guys have met properly."

"Jee, I don't think so." There it was again. That fakeness was creeping into her voice.

"Well Kagome this is Kikyo and Kikyo this is Kagome." Inuyasha said. He kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

Kagome gave a genuine smile and said hello. Kikyo on the other hand smugly waved a hand and continued to stare at herself in a near by mirror.

In a game of who can be more polite, it was Kagome's turn to act gracious and introduce her guest.

"Well, Inuyasha, Kikyo, this is Kouga. An, "She stumbled to give him a status. "…old friend." She didn't know what to call him.

Kouga instantly disliked Inuyasha. It seemed to him that Kagome and this guy were a little too close.

Inuyasha thought to himself for a moment before remembering that Kouga had been Kagome's high school beau all the way into college. He still never figured out why they broke up, but Inuyasha already didn't like the guy.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was glaring right back. Kagome simply stared at the two not knowing what to make of the scene.

Kikyo was in her own little world involving the hallway mirror. All in all, things were perfectly as they should be. Awkward that is.

The soft dinging of the elevator working its way up did nothing to ease the silence that grew as both parties waited.

"Finally!" Kikyo huffed when the doors opened. Tugging Inuyasha by the sleeve she led him in.

"You can go first Kagome." Kouga placed his hand low on her back ushering her in.

Inuyasha didn't miss this or the way Kagome smiled up at him before taking her usual corner of the elevator. He was _pissed _when Kouga sent a triumphant smile in Inuyasha's face.

"So where are we heading?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"I was thinking of taking you to that restaurant we always used to go to. You know the one that serves the best fried rice and beef stir-fry?"

"Oh, the one near Chinatown?! I haven't been there in ages!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the fact she was going to be going somewhere that served some good Chinese food.

"I can't believe you almost forgot."

Another conversation was brewing in the other corner.

Inuyasha was barely paying attention to the gabbing Kikyo.

"So it turns out I'm going to Italy after all. Tonight is the only free night and I've missed you."

Kikyo was a lot of things and people mistook her for being stupid and sometimes even naïve, but they were wrong. She could be tricky and conniving.

She knew full well that her boy toy was going astray for someone else. _I need to stop him from wondering off._ Kikyo put on her sexiest smile and pulled Inuyasha's chin to her.

He gulped. She was wrapping him around her perfectly manicured finger already. Kikyo leaned in for a kiss.

That's when the elevator lurched dangerously sending Kikyo to the floor thus tripping Kouga and throwing Kagome into Inuyasha.

"This damn elevator will never get fixed!" Inuyasha muttered angrily. Kagome hissed in pain as her bottom connected with the floor. Poor Inuyasha had her elbow in his chest and her hair in his face.

"Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked. Everyone groaned from their spots. Slowly she turned her body so she was facing Inuyasha.

"I'll get up first." She pulled her leg from where it was pinned under Kikyo and used Inuyasha's shoulders for support.

"Here." Kagome offered him her hand. He took in and Kagome struggled to pull him up.

"Thanks."

Kouga muttered a few choice curse words before untangling his limbs from Kikyo and getting up.

"Kagome, are you okay? You're not hurt right?" He said practically pulling her away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Kouga played the concerned boyfriend by holding her shoulder steady and searching for bumps with his free hand.

"Kagome can check herself." Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't like what was going on.

"Don't you have to help out _your _girlfriend?" Kouga smiled sweetly. True, but cruel.

He glared before bending down to pick up the disheveled Kikyo. Kikyo was lucky to have a full length mirror scaling one side of the elevator. With the quickness of a lightening bolt, she wriggled out of his hold and began fixing herself in the mirror.

"This is such a nightmare Inuyasha, but at least we're together right?" Kikyo turned to look at him and kissed him on the lips. Light as it was, it was enough to remind him that Kikyo was his girlfriend.

"You're right. Is there any place in particular you want to go to?"

"There is this new club that opened up in Sea Port."

"Okay."

Kagome sighed at minutes flew by and there was no sign of anyone coming to their rescue. Of course they had to take the middle elevator which was the one that didn't work properly.

She even tried pressing the emergency button. It was too bad the people who were supposed to fix these things went home early. She even tried to call but there was no service in sight.

"Does this always happen?" Kouga asked from where he sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Not usually but once in a while." Kagome's back was to Kouga's back and she was sitting crossed legged as well.

"Damn it. I forgot to feed Buyo." She said looking a bit worried.

Inuyasha heard her and turned to look. He had his back against the mirror and legs sprawled out with Kikyo next to him in the same manor only her head was on his shoulder. It was clear that she was sleeping soundly.

"That furball doesn't need to be fed. He's a little on the lethargic side." Inuyasha smirked.

"So he's a little lazy. Big deal, he still needs to be fed." Kagome smirked right back.

* * *

Sango kept turning on different streets and going into the subway until they were in front of a restaurant.

"Here we are boys at The Eatery!" Sango presented with grandeur.

"It looks like any old diner to me. Nothing great." Miroku muttered to Kohaku who nodded in response.

"That is where you are wrong. This is a great diner with great food for great prices."

"That's great." Kohaku said.

"We really need to stop saying great."

Ignoring his comment, Sango strolled through the front door and to a small cluster of tables in the back with one lone candle in the middle.

"Sit. Juan will notice me." Sango sat until someone was calling her name. It was Juan. The owner.

"Sango! Very nice to see familiar face!"

"Juan! How's business going?"

"It's good, it's good, but you know, you being here causes for a fiesta of sorts!" Juan said in his Spanish accent.

"Good cause I'm ready to show these boys the best food around."

"WELL THEN DINNER IS ON THE HOUSE FOR YOU BELLA!" He laughed and Sango followed suit.

Sango had come here to eat the first time she stepped foot into New York City. It was a local jewel hidden away from the general public and annoying tourists. She had been coming to The Eatery ever since and became fast friends with the owner and even the waiters.

"Prepare to eat some classic New York diner food." She tried to look evil as she smiled, but instead she looked a bit goofy.

* * *

An hour had passed by and already Kouga and Kikyo had fallen asleep. The only two left were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"When do you think we're going to get out of here?" She asked.

"Oh, let me see…never."

"Oh so funny. My sides are splitting."

"I'm bored."

"Duh. We've been in here for about an hour doing nothing."

"Should we play a game?"

"How about I Spy?" She suggested enthusiastically.

Inuyasha snorted but agreed out of boredom.

"I spy with my little eye…something green."

He looked around before finding it. "Kikyo's earrings. My turn."

Kagome scowled like a child at how quick he was to pick up on that.

"I spy…something red."

"You didn't even say the whole thing. Ugh whatever. Um… oh! The emergency button that I jabbed at least one hundred times?!"

"No."

"My nail polish?"

"Your not even wearing any."

"Oh. Oops. Well I did before." She looked at her nails slightly perturbed at it not being there.

"Kinky-hoe's lipstick?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said Kikyo's lipstick!" Damn that Miroku! It was his fault Kagome got used to saying that. It had slipped from her lips without her having to think about it.

"Oh, well, it's still a no." He said looking at Kagome as if she were losing it.

She thought for a few seconds before calling out her next guess.

"Oh! My hair tie!" Instinctively she touched her hair tie.

"Finally."

"I'm still bored Inuyasha."

"Poor baby."

"You know, being stuck in an elevator sure brings out the worst in you. You're going to be an old bitter man in the future."

"Well, it aint my idea of fun to be stuck in an elevator for over an hour!"

"Fine. Lets just sit here and die of boredom."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes save for the elevator music.

"So, he came out of the blue." Inuyasha stated randomly.

Kagome knew he was referring to Kouga. "He did. I wasn't expecting him."

Checking to make sure he was still asleep, Kagome turned her back to where he slept with his head lolling backwards onto her shoulder. All clear.

"My guess is that he wants to get back together with you."

"It's too bad I won't be willing."

Inuyasha shifted to stare at Kagome a little more seriously. "He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him."

"Oh? How do you know the details of what happened or if he doesn't deserve me?" She challenged.

"I can tell he's an ass."

"I do deserve better don't I?" She was a little uncomfortable with the attention she was getting from him, but did agree somewhat.

It was then that she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem since, ya know, it's true."

* * *

"Another bite and I'll explode." Miroku was draped over two chairs.

"Shuddup Miroku." Sango attempted to say without throwing up.

Kohaku was already past out in a plate of fries and his milkshake still in hand.

"Who knew one philly cheese steak, a plate of fries, a slice of chocolate cake, a cherry coke, _another_ cherry coke, a slice of _vanilla_ cake, and an hour later would do more damage than drinking a bottle of tequila." He said getting up.

"I should have bought some Tums or something." Sango said.

"Shouldn't we get going?" She said as an after thought.

"Give me a minute." Miroku made a move to get up before slinking back into his chair.

"On second thought, give me at least ten minutes." He added.

"Sounds good to me."

After fifteen minutes, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku were parting ways.

"See you guys soon?" Kohaku asked walking away.

"You bet." She called out.

"Since it's getting dark and all the creeps come out at night, I'll be a gentleman and walk you home."

Sango snorted. "The only protection I'll need is from the creep next to me."

She turned to look at him and found herself feeling bad about what she had said despite the fact he smiled.

"But of course I'm joking and you can walk me home."

Miroku brightened considerably. He turned to look at her. The way her long hair flapped in the wind and the flush of her cheeks from the cold weather, or that sparkle in her eyes. It made something inside of him uneasy.

"What are you thinking about. Perhaps another girl?" Sango meant this jokingly, but in the back of her head, she really did want to know. But why?

"Yes I am thinking about a girl."

That got her to stop joking and face forward not at all feeling at ease like she usually did around him.

"She has long brown hair, and her eyes sparkle when she's really happy. She can be a little violent, but one of the prettiest girls I know."

She considered the things he was saying. Realization hit her hard causing her to stop walking. Her already flushed cheeks were burning.

"Here we are." Miroku said.

"I guess." She said. _Did he even really mean me? No. He must've been talking about someone else._

"That girl I was thinking about, she also hit me with a bag of marshmallows the first time I met her."

Sango smiled big when she remembered that she did that to him. Plus, she doubted he got hit daily with a bag of marshmallows by other girls.

"Don't be so corny. I know it's me."

"What gave it away?" He asked innocently.

Sango gave him a light smile before reaching out and squeezing his hand gently. "Thanks for being such a suck up."

They laughed and in the midst of this, his hand found its way to her behind. A slap echoed off of the for once empty street.

"Nice try pervert. Just because you got on my good side doesn't mean you can get away with touching my bottom." Sango huffed.

Miroku held his cheek with a day dreaming sort of smile. "I've died and gone to heaven."

"Good night pervert."

"Wait." He caught her hand and spun her around.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Sango whispered. She was well aware that her personal space was being invaded big time.

Miroku placed a light kiss oh her cheek before leaving. "See you soon."

"Okay." Was all she could muster.

Instead of that kiss making her feel any better about where their relationship stood, it only made her feel worse. _If he really liked me though, he would have kissed me on the lips. _

She sighed before making her way in the building. Since when did she even start to like him?

* * *

For another hour, according to Kouga's watch, Inuyasha and Kagome just sat in comfortable silence enjoying the crackling elevator music and starbursts that Inuyasha supplied from Kikyo's purse. She was still past out and snoring lightly anyhow and wouldn't notice the starbursts missing. Kouga was in the same condition except snoring loudly like a pig.

"I love this song."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and listened.

"It's Flying High by Jem." Kagome said.

The song was about love that can't be and how it hurt because it was real and good. Almost like loving someone and being carefree about it even though it doesn't quite exist since they cant be free to love.

Kagome listened to the song's lyrics and was beginning to realize that being stuck in an elevator was kind of how Inuyasha and her first met. And it _was_ strange how they crossed paths in that sense. It was a verse in the song that made her think of that.

The verse went to say how strange it was they met and yet it seemed to be destined.

The more she listened, she found herself looking at the song in a new light. She began to relate it to her relationship with Inuyasha with out notice.

A whirring sound and a slight shake made Kagome flinch out of her thoughts. The elevator must be up and running again.

"We're moving." Inuyasha stated.

"Well duh."

Kikyo and Kouga finally woke up startled when the elevator began to shake up.

"Finally we're moving." Kikyo said.

The elevator opened to the first floor and everyone sighed in relief.

After a few seconds of chatter in the lobby, Kikyo had to leave.

"Honey, it's late, and I have to get up early tomorrow for my flight, so can we cut this short?"

"I thought you weren't leaving for Italy until next Sunday?"

"That's because you weren't paying attention to me. I said _this _Sunday."

"Sorry. I've haven't been thinking clearly lately. Should we do something after you come back?"

"Oh have I got a treat for you when you get back. To give you a hint, it's lacey and comes from Victoria's secret."

Inuyasha didn't bat an eyelash as this. It was just like her to do this.

"You should get going." He kissed her. Kikyo wasn't pleased with his reaction. She would need to be a little sexier in order to get his attention.

"It is late. I have a job interview upstate on Monday but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay then."

"I'm coming back in three days. So I'll call you then."

"Alright." Kagome smiled up at him not at all disappointed with the turn of events.

"I'll call when I get home babe." Kikyo kissed back him and sauntered out leaving the glass doors open in her wake.

"Want to get coffee really quick?" Kouga asked Kagome. He really was trying to win her back wasn't he? Somehow that comforted Kagome.

"The train runs really early on Sundays, so you'd better go home and get some sleep."

"Kay." He pecked her on the cheek. A friendly one in Kagome's eyes.

Inuyasha snorted.

Kouga glared at him before leaving.

"Real nice guy he is." Inuyasha said sarcastically after he left.

"Inuyasha, can you just stop?" She looked wary and tired.

"What?!" he said feigning innocence.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before looking spent. "I'm tired of trying to find Mr. Perfect because he doesn't exist."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I like Kouga. He's matured a lot. Sure he's hurt me in the past, but I can forgive him and we can move on. Nothing better is coming along is it?"

Inuyasha was speechless.

"That's what I thought."

"You deserve better! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

After arguing for a couple more minutes, they were in each other's faces fuming.

"I like him! Why do you have such a problem with that?!"

"I already told you! Besides, I just don't like him!"

"Yeah, well your _girlfriend _isn't so dandy either! She's a bitch!"

He felt momentarily shocked that Kagome had said that even though she made slight comments during their argument.

"You don't even know her!" He defended.

"Same goes for Kouga!"

They were causing quite a scene for the desk clerk and the doorman and a few people sitting in the lobby.

A man in a suit came up to them. Probably a worker due to the nametag placed neatly on the right side of his chest.

"Excuse me, but to maintain the integrity of our apartment complex, you must take this else where please."

Kagome shot him a look of frustration. "INTEGRITY? The elevator doesn't even work! We were in there for at LEAST two hours and nobody, and I mean NOBODY helped us! How's that for Integrity?!"

The man backed up not wanting to be in the line of fire. He quickly scurried back to the lobby desk.

"Ugh! Men!" Kagome seethed. She stomped her way to the elevator area jabbing endlessly at the up button.

"And where are you going?!" Inuyasha asked. He was far from done.

"To my apartment and away from the likes of you!"

An elevator door glided open. Not the middle one, but the one off to the left.

Before Kagome went in, she turned around clearing her throat loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"I just want to warn everyone about these stupid elevators. For your sanity, DON'T take the middle one. IT'S HELL ON EARTH!"

She got into the elevator not expecting Inuyasha to have followed. She was pissed. "There are THREE elevators. Three Inuyasha. One doesn't work, and the other is fine."

"FYI princess, the other was full of people trying to get away from you and your crazy antics."

She had nothing to say to that.

They just stood there wishing the time wouldn't pass by so slowly. They needed to get away from each other.

Just when the tension was at breaking point, the elevator opened to their floor.

She hightailed it out of there straight into a fake baby palm tree. She heard Inuyasha snicker.

"Jerk."

"I heard that."

"Good for you."

She opened her door with ease and threw it closed. She realized that her scarf was missing. She must've dropped it in the hallway.

Throwing her door open again, she found quite a sight in front of her. Down the hallway, Inuyasha tugged fruitlessly at his apartment door.

She snickered. "Looks whose turn it is to laugh?"

"I don't need this from you right now _princess_. I'm locked out."

"Duh. I see _that_. Didn't you buy a spare?"

He stopped for a second to look at her. "What?"

"You're more of an idiot then I thought. When you first move in, they ask you if you'd like to buy a spare. Almost like insurance since they didn't keep extra copies around. Plus it's in the handbook they give to you."

"My keys are in there." He paled.

"The only way you can get a key now is order one right now and it will come tomorrow."

"How do you know all this?"

"I actually took the time to read the handbook."

"Good for you."

She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Cant you phone a friend instead of standing there like a creep?"

"I would if I hadn't left _everything _in my apartment including my cell phone. The only thing I have on me is my…" He felt all his pockets before pulling something out. "…wallet."

Kagome thought hard for a second. "You can stay at my place if you want."

He snorted.

"Fine. If you want to go through the trouble of finding an alternative, then be my guest."She made her way back to her door when Inuyasha called out.

"Wait! Just try not to kill me in my sleep okay?"

She turned to look at him with a devilish smile. "I can't make promises like that."

He looked at her suspiciously before walking towards her.

"I'll just have to sleep with one eye open."

Kagome pretended to pout. "There goes my plan."

As Inuyasha made his way into her apartment smirking all the while, Kagome couldn't help but not be mad at him anymore. It seemed to disappear and she now found herself regretting letting him in.

What was she thinking letting him in like that? She felt awkward having him sleep in her place. This was an entirely different situation than the other times he came to her place. He was going to be _sleeping _over. She suddenly remembered the joke he made at Christmas.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Inuyasha, this is my brother Souta and his friend Kohaku who is Sango's, the one in pink's, brother." She explained.**_

"_**Nice to meet you guys." Inuyasha said waving from his spot behind Kagome.**_

"_**Finally Kagome, it was about time for a boyfriend." Souta sighed out a relief.**_

"_**Ahhhhhhk! It's not like that, we're just friends!" Kagome was just a tad bit defensive.**_

"_**Oh, then the sleepover parties we have are just for fun?" Inuyasha asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.**_

"_**WHAT!" Kagome was flustered and beyond embarrassed.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Um, er…, you can take the couch." She wrung her wrist a little whilst remembering that memory from Christmas.

"Why are you acting all weird?"

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I meant duh." He tapped Kagome on the tip of her nose before making himself comfortable in the kitchen.

All her forgotten anger came rushing back. "Yeah, well I didn't have to let you in!"

"Yeah! Well who said I wanted to stay here anyhow?!"

"You're the one who accepted readily!"

"You're the one who invited me!"

They stood nose to nose trying to muster up anger as best they could.

Kagome turned on her heel huffing all the while to the fridge. She called out to him. "I'm not going to waste my energy on a useless fight okay? And to top it off, I'm starved!"

She rummaged some more not finding much. _I guess I'll order take-out._

Inuyasha watched her walk about the kitchen pretending he wasn't there. She just went about her business not caring what he did or acknowledging his stare.

"Hi. Great Wall Take-out?" She said into the phone.

"Yes, I would like to order vegetable fried rice, beef with broccoli, and the beef chow fun."

She was ordering food. His hand instantly flew to his stomach which growled. Kagome noticed and put her hand over the mouth of the phone turning to look at Inuyasha.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked looking bored and overall not happy about having to ask him. It was the good it her and she silently cursed it.

He was thrown off by her question but answered anyways. "I'll eat whatever you get."

"Okay, can we also have the general Tsao chicken? Yes. That's it. Wait, it comes with white rice and egg rolls right? Okay, then. Thanks and bye!"

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Kagome just nodded and went to her room. Inuyasha flopped on the couch thinking over about how stupid he was about leaving everything in his apartment. _Keh. Handbook. Who needs those things anyways. _

Kagome walked back out of her room in a gray hoodie and pink silk pajama bottoms with white lace at the hem.

She held out a large cotton tee shirt in baby blue. "This is for you. I don't have any bottoms though. I guess you could wear your boxers."

He smirked at her. "And how would you know if I was wearing boxers?"

She looked to all the world uncaring to what he said, when in truth, she mentally blushed at that.

"If you're wearing tightie whities, I'll die of laughter." She added as a comeback.

"Well lucky me then cuz I'm wearing boxers."

"Declare it to the world why don't you?"

"Got a place I can change. I mean I'd be happy to right here." He began to lift his shirt when Kagome let out an indignant cry.

"Bathroom! Down the hall to the left. First door!" She had her eyes squeezed shut as she pointed to where he should be.

"Thanks."

"Ugh. You welcome I guess."

After a minute or so, he came out. "This better not be some old boyfriend's shirt."

"No comment." She said slyly.

"Bye the way, you bathtub is very huge and nice."

"I know." She smiled like a snob and Inuyasha just scoffed regretting telling her that.

Kagome sat in one of the barstools around the island. She fidgeted with the zipper on her hoodie before sheepishly looking at Inuyasha.

"I just want to say sorry about earlier. I was just cranky from the elevator and then I guess I took it out on you. All you did was tell me I deserved something better and I freaked out. Sorry."

Inuyasha look at her critically for a few moments. "I'm sorry too. It wasn't my place to get involved in your life like that. Truce?"

"Truce." Kagome stated firmly looking at him.

Ten or so minutes passed when buzzer went off. Kagome padded quickly to the machine pressing a green button. "Come on up. Apartment 635."

Not a moment too late, a man knocked on the door handing the food to her.

"I'll pay." Inuyasha strode up next to Kagome who protested.

"No, I'll pay."

"It's the least I can do since your letting me stay here." He didn't give her time for a retort and handed the guy what they owed.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now let's eat already."

Kagome and Inuyasha laid out the different containers on the coffee table in the living room.

"It all looks good I don't know what to start on."

Inuyasha had already dug in with his chopsticks while she chewed thoughtfully on hers.

She picked up the chow fun container and sat on the couch with Inuyasha sitting on the floor.

"Oh! Let me get you something to drink. What do you want?"

"Whatever you've got."

Kagome scurried back into the living room with two cold cans of Coke-a-cola.

"That's gonna hit the spot." He said looking at the coke.

Kagome pulled back the aluminum tab and raised her can up. "Cheers to good food, crappy elevators, and good company."

Inuyasha and Kagome brought the cans together for a gentle click before taking a sip.

"You forgot to mention cheers for locking myself out of my own apartment."

She laughed and nodded her head. "That too."

Inuyasha and Kagome let hours pass by. They watched movies, Kagome made cupcakes and he ate them. They talked about nothing and everything, they laughed at stupid jokes, and eventually it became 2 in the morning.

"I'm stuffed and tired." Kagome said.

"Stop being so whiny." He mumbled jokingly.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm going to bed." She got up and was already a little passed the couch.

"Finally!" He flopped onto the air mattress bed Kagome had made for him complete with blankets and pillows.

"Ugh! You're mean!"

"I was joking."

Kagome didn't reply but crept silently.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shot up sitting there looking for any sign of her.

Suddenly, a pillow came in contact with his face. He muttered some curse words.

Kagome laughed until she had to hold her stomach. "You're not only mean, you're dumb. Good night!"

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn." His words didn't faze Kagome as she practically skipped to her room.

Kagome made her way to her room and slid into bed. She was dead tired.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her win. Oh, no. she was in for it. After several minutes, he was sure she had fallen asleep.

Tiptoeing to her door, he pushed it open quietly. He spotted her instantly. A lump in a sea of blankets.

"It's your turn." He whispered.

He pulled back the blankets and was ready to strike with his pillow.

"What the?" All that was behind the blanket were pillow? Realization struck him. He was step up!

"Sucker! You're forgetting I have a little brother!" Kagome came from behind smacking him in the side of the head. Inuyasha turned and got her in the stomach. This went on until Kagome cried out forfeit.

"Happy? You won."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Now really, I am tired."

Inuyasha agreed. They both went to the kitchen for water before Inuyasha passed out on the air mattress and Kagome passed out on couch being too lazy to make it to her room.

Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Basically, I kind of wanted to have more Kagome and Inuyasha time without necessarily having them fall in love overnight. I try not to do that often. But the next chapter is obviously the next morning and so goes the story. Flangst is coming up. I made that word up! Anyways is a combo of fluff and angst. FLANGST! (I'm proud of myself.) 3 Mandy. 


	13. Bittersweet Love

Hello! I'm back for another fun filled adventure in the city with my ever faithful reviewers. When I keep seeing the same reviewers, it makes me happy and laugh because they have stuck by for the ride. Kudos to all! I disclaim Inuyasha and company as well. And back to the story!

Inuyasha woke up with bright sunlight filling his vision. With a hiss, he closed his eyes and turned to look at the TV. The DVD player clock read 7:04 am.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy on his stomach and chest begin to move. Poking his head up, he could see that fat cat Buyo curled on his chest sleeping, and when he looked up, he saw Kagome faced inward on the couch still asleep. Figuring it was still early, he went back to sleep.

After an hour or so, he woke up with another heavy feeling. Not on his stomach this time but on his face. Opening his eyes, he could see through fingers. It was someone's hand, more importantly, it was Kagome's hand. Carefully, he peeled her appendage off his face looking up at her. She slept on her stomach with one arm hanging off the couch.

He snorted. _She must move a lot in her sleep._

Kagome stirred when she heard a snort. That's funny; she could have sworn she was alone. Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she saw Inuyasha sleeping on an air mattress with Buyo curled on his stomach. _That's right. The idiot forgot his keys or something like that._ She snorted and resumed looking like she was sleeping.

Inuyasha openly stared at her and a slight grin came on his face.

"You know, it makes a girl uncomfortable starring at her that like when she's sleeping." Kagome had her eyes closed even as she spoke. Her arms had come up with her hands gently tucked under her cheek.

He kept grinning. "I'm just looking at how awkward you are on a couch what with your arm hanging off and your mouth open."

Kagome turned over sharply now facing the inside of the couch. "I DO NOT SLEEP WITH MY MOUTH OPEN!" She shouted over her shoulder.

He stretched and yawned. "Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding."

She turned to smack his head and smiled before getting up to go to the bathroom. "I have a spare toothbrush and you're free to use anything really."

"Okay."

"I'll make breakfast soon too."

Inuyasha had gotten up to go to the bathroom. "Sounds good."

Kagome and him were both in there brushing their teeth while trying to push the other in order to get to the sink.

"Wooushld you shhhtop?!" Kagome said laughing. Her toothbrush was still in her mouth.

"Nosht until you shhtop!" He said playfully bumping Kagome with his free arm. He had a mouth full of foamy toothpaste.

"Yoush know whassht? Jusht go firssht shince yoursh making breakfasssht." He said smiling while maintaining the foam in his mouth.

"Awwww. Shank you." She spit and rinsed. Looking at their image in the mirror, Kagome could see how much taller he was then her. Her head could sit comfortably under his chin. Laughing, she turned to move.

Inuyasha toddled down the hallway not long after her, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you making?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Whatever."

She rolled her eyes while getting Inuyasha to crack eggs and to cut ham whiled she manned the stove.

"Butter." She would call out.

He handed it to her.

"Bread."

He handed her a couple slices. It was like surgery.

"Ham and eggs."

He passed those over as well.

"Pancake batter and chocolate chips."

He got a nice sized drop on her arm by accident whilst trying to hand it over. She simply laughed while he cleaned it off for her.

After several minutes of Inuyasha and Kagome bickering over little things, breakfast was served.

Hot and steamy scrambled eggs were platted next to still sizzling sausage and bacon. One plate over held pancakes with chocolate chips built right in. The last thing was a tiny basket made for toast which was already buttered.

"It looks delicious."

"We did good." Kagome said.

After that they retreated to sit out on the balcony with hot coffee. All the other balconies were left empty with sweeps of melting snow.

The scene in front of them was breath taking. Leafless trees standing tall with snow scattered everywhere. The ponds were frozen over with tiny figures getting an early session of skating. Light blue and pastel pink faded into a vibrant orange that outlining the cityscape marking the start to another morning yet the dark blue sky was still leaving.

"Let's make another toast."

"Keh. What for this time?"

"For…um, a beautiful morning and good times." She smiled big.

"To beautiful mornings, good times, and for many more to come." The mugs full of coffee came together. They smiled and continue to watch the city come to life.

* * *

Kagura sat in a café sipping tea with Sango who sat opposite of her with hot chocolate.

"You're not even listening."

"Huh? Sorry. I guess I was just thinking for a moment."

"I can see that Kagura. Care to tell me what's up?"

She paused starring at her tea as if it were the answer to all her problems.

"He kissed me the other day and it wasn't the first time."

Sango frowned knowing that she meant Sesshomaru.

"You're not over him are you?"

Kagura smiled a sad bitter one. "I guess you could say that."

"Look, I'm no psychologist, but I think you're doing this because of what your dad did to you and your mom."

"Doing what?"

"Keeping a distance from people you care about." She stirred her hot chocolate with a plastic spoon.

Kagura looked down at her tea again not wanting to look Sango in the eyes. It would be too much.

"I didn't go through what you did, but I can tell its eating at you and affecting how you feel about Sesshomaru."

"But it's different. It's not like when my dad left." She turned her intense eyes on Sango who didn't back down.

"Oh? You're distancing yourself from Sesshomaru because you don't want to get hurt or to feel lonely because one too many times that has happened by people you thought loved you and you could count on."

"No. We were just beginning to drift apart. He was always too caught up in work and I had my own job too."

"No. You left him. You felt he was going to repeat what your dad did so you fled."

"Maybe, but still, You don't know what it's like having people up and leave. I had to make barriers and walls or else I would get hurt again and I just…j-just…I just can't let it happen again."

"Me and Kagome never left you. Shouldn't that be proof? You have always had us and you always will." Sango had a goofy yet sad smile on her face as she reached over to grab Kagura's hand.

Kagura smiled a real one. It was the first in a long time. "Thanks." She squeezed back.

Sango took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Now you know what you have to do now don't you?"

"Talk to Sesshomaru again." She said feeling sure she was right.

"No." She put her drink down to look at Kagura seriously. "It time to find your dad."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting on the balcony with their coffee finished long ago.

"I can't believe I'm not getting my key until tomorrow."

"That's your fault. Not mine."

She shot a knowing smile in his direction clearly telling him he was an idiot.

"Okay! I get it. I should have read the damn handbook in the first place. Happy?"

"Very much, but what should we do now to kill time?"

"Um. Whatever I guess."

Kagome was thoroughly annoyed by that answer. "Is that your answer to everything? Whatever?"

"Sure…" He smirked before adding, "Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Note to self, train Inuyasha not to say whatever."

"Oh…whatever."

After throwing a pillow at him and ignoring his comment, she tapped her chin in contemplation. "Oh! Since your not getting your key until tomorrow, we can go shopping for you! You know, clothes to wear tomorrow?"

"Who says I need to, or better yet, who says I'm staying here for another night?"

"Because I know you'd rather sleep in the lobby rather than stay in Miroku's bachelor slash pervert pad." She blinked innocently.

"Hmm. You're right on that one, but I'm NOT going shopping!"

"Why not it would be fun! Please? You need the extra clothes and…" Kagome batted her eyelashes and pouted not bothering ot finish her sentence seeing as how it was effecting Inuyasha like she planned.

He stared at her critically. "Fine." The pout did him in.

"Goodie! I'll shower and get ready. Then you can shower and climb back into _yesterday's _outfit." She said 'yesterday' like it left dirt in her mouth.

"Women."

* * *

Kikyo was clearily annoyed at her flight change. She was supposed to leave early today, but was now leaving tomorrow. Her eyes were closed as she sat in a salon having her nails primped and polished, her eyes brows knitted together and her lips contorted into grim line.

After snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to look out of the window. Across the street was a cute bakery. It reminded her of the one Inuyasha took her to on their graduation trip in California.

Her eyes softened and her mouth slid into a slight smile. _Do I even love him anymore? _Things had certainly changed between them somewhere along the line. What she couldn't figure out was when it had happened. It hurt to think they didn't love one another. _Maybe it had just been infatuation. _She chuckled remembering how his gold eyes and unique silver hair did caused her to gravitate to him.

After a year, she found herself in an affair with someone behind Inuyasha's back. The thrill of having a steady relationship wore off and was replaced with one that was risqué involving and ending in trysts with someone else.

The longer she thought, the more she _didn't_ regret it. But hurting Inuyasha was something that did make her wince when she was with someone else. But stringing him on was somewhat amusing to her even though she knew it was a cruel thought and thing to do.

Pulling out her mirror from her purse, she looked at herself. She brushed her bangs back and smiled. She was feeling happy again considering she was meeting her _new_ beauafterwards before they left together for Italy. They had been seeing each other behind Inuyasha's after her she began to get bored. His name was Sloan with sandy beach blonde hair and a million dollar smile. Not to mention real millions in his bank account.

"I want dark red nails thank you." She looked down at the girl doing them who smiled politely and nodded._ It will match my red scarf and compliment my black coat. Not to mention my lacey bra that Sloan likes so much._

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He was wearing jeans and a preppy three quarter sleeve red plaid shirt over a white tee shirt. Over that, a simple gray hoodie.

"Very nice! I picked out a superb number for you." She smiled as she sat in a comfy leather chair facing the dressing rooms. Her legs up tucked under her butt and a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna get it." He said. Along with the outfit Kagome picked for him, he also had comfy pajama bottoms.

"Okay, but wait, it's my turn." She smiled pulling an outfit from behind the chair. She got up to the dressing room.

Inuyasha acquainted himself with the chair Kagome had been sitting in before and waited patiently.

Kagome came out. "TA DA! Now we match!" She said giving a twirl. She had a red babydoll cardigan on that was knit and a gray cami underneath. She wore tight denim jeans that were dark blue as well with black boots. Her jeans were tucked into the boots with a white knit hat on.

Inuyasha gave her a once over. He liked what she was wearing also noting that Kagome really did make them match. "You look great."

She smiled looking in the mirror appreciating how the outfit looked on her. "I figured it would be fun to dress up and match."

He loved the way she was so innocent and playful most of the time. It made him feel happy as well.

"Shall we go now?" She said holding her stuff.

"Yeah. Lets go pay for this crud." He smirked.

Kagome laughed elbowing him lightly in the ribs. The day was looking up.

* * *

Kikyo let her nails dry completely before checking her phone. Surely enough, a text message was left from Sloan.

**From: Sloan**

**Hey babe. Meet me 4 Dinner Heartland Brewery. Union Square. 5:00 pm. Don't be late. **

**CB: ****917-435-0086**

**Dec 30 2007, 2:45 pm**

She had time to meander the streets and maybe buy an outfit before heading out for dinner. Her day was looking up.

* * *

After their little afternoon excursion, Kagome was left feeling hunger tumble around in her stomach. They had been walking for hours doing nothing but laughing and goofing off. They went in store after store and it had taken its toll on Kagome. At one point, they even stopped for a hotdog, but that did nothing for her growing hunger.

"I'm hungry."

"And?" He wasn't catching her drift.

"And we should go eat. Duh." She said checking her phone. The time read 4:20.

"I know a great place to eat."

"Oh? What's it called?"

"Heartland Brewery in Union Square."

"Okay. I'm all for it."

"Hopefully it's not too busy."

He smiled knowing she would love it. It had become one of his favorite places to eat.

Getting there was going to be a bit of a stretch, but they had time.

After 37 minutes of walking and taking the subway and getting side tracked, they arrived before Heartland Brewery equipped with hunger.

"FINALLY! I'm starved!" They shot relieved looks to eachother smiling for the longest time.

* * *

Sango was on the phone with Miroku for what seemed like minutes when they were actually hours.

"Do you notice how different Kagome is acting? She called me the other day sounding genuinely happy."

"I don't know but Inuyasha sure seems happier too since he met Kagome."

"Yeah, but anyways, I'm craving a brownie." She blurted out.

"Haha. I'm craving you Sango." Miroku didn't mean to say that.

He anxiously waited to hear reaction. It was silent save for fumbling sounds.

"Sorry, I dropped my phone. What were you saying?" Sango asked folding some clothes into a laundry basket. She really had missed what he said.

"Oh! Nothing!" His face fell. _She really didn't hear? _He was disappointed and relieved.

"Okay…then... lets meet for dessert than. I'm really craving something sweet. Haha."

Miroku was elated to hear her say that. "I'm on my way! Bye!"

The phone went dead on his side.

"Wait! That was just a suggestion! I didn't even really mean it!"

Sango rolled her eyes and plopped down on her couch and began flipping through the channels clearly forgetting the laundry. _He's going to be the death of me._

Kagome took a sip of her coke before looked around the restaurant liking the laid-back-after-work-hangout atmosphere. Suddenly her eyes landing on a girl sitting alone at a booth not far away applying lip gloss.

Kagome let go of her straw and cocked her head to the side. "Isnt that Kikyo?"

"What?" Inuyasha turned around to look.

"It is. I'm not wrong." Kagome voiced looking a little harder.

"That is her, but she's supposed to be in Italy." He felt a growing apprehention as he looked at her knowing full well it was Kikyo.

A guy walked in not a moment later coming up to her. Kikyo got up and smiled kissing him on the lips and motioning for him to sit down. Inuyasha sat back down not sure of what to do now.

Kagome too was at a loss for words at that moment. "Maybe it's not what you think." She croaked.

As if someone was trying to prove Kagome wrong, Kikyo placed a hand on the guy's hand and kissed him before whispering in his ear. Then they heard him say her name followed by, _I love you. _How much more proof did you need?

Inuyasha was confused, shocked, angry, sad, and every other feeling you could associate with seeing something like that. He made a move to get up and go over but Kagome's small hand shot out in front of him.

"Don't. Right now, you could go over there and just do something you'd regret. Believe me." She pleaded him with her eyes and Inuyasha had to restrain himself from yelling at her to move. Maybe she was right.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched for a couple minutes making sure their eyes were right before leaving.

Kagome left a five and a few dollars on the table for the drinks they had before gathering her stuff and leaving with Inuyasha.

Kagome had a firm grip on his arm when he tried once more to go over there. He was made and at one point yelled at Kagome. Kikyo thankfully, didn't notice, but that didn't mean other tables didn't look at them.

She let go of him when they were outside before sighing. Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair taking in everything that happened not even five minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Do you think I am?"

Kagome winced at the hard tone he used.

"Look, I understand what you're going through."

"No you don't. Don't pretend you do when you wouldn't even begin to understand."

Tears welled up in her eyes and her anger was overflowing at his hurtful words.

"You don't think I don't know what that feels like? Pain? Pain is something that practically follows me everywhere I go!"

Kagome's voice was wobbly but loud and strong as she yelled at him.

Inuyasha had a deep scowl marring his face as he turned away not facing her.

"I lost my dad! I was dropped by someone I cared for! All my life, I've been other people's support while I didn't bother almost anybody with my problems and you don't know what that feels like!" Light tears flowed down her cheeks like leaky faucets and her voice was fading from all the yelling she was doing.

Inuyasha turned and stared at her unable to move and unsure of what to do. She was right though. He was being harsh on someone that didn't deserve it.

"Kagome. I'm sorry. I'm just mad that's all. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She had calmed down a little and the crowd that had been secretly watching dispersed.

"It's fine. The whole point was that I was worried about you and are you going to be okay with all of this? I mean what are you going to do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged looking spent and stressed. "You know, I really don't know. What else is there to do when I see her?"

Kagome looked at him not knowing how to deal with what happened. Usually if Sango or Kagura were going through something like that, she would take them out. Usually lots of ice cream or in Sango's case a big fudge brownie. Maybe it would work with Inuyasha.

"Why don't we go somewhere to get dessert? I'm hungry for something sweet."

Inuyasha looked around as if deciding before giving her a slightly strained smile. "Okay."

Hailing a cab with her new found city savvy-ness, she got in with Inuyasha behind her.

"Down Park Ave to 60th street please."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sango had inquired from Miroku. They were pleasantly walking along the street her arm looped in his. He said if she didn't, he wouldn't pay for her. Thus she complied without hesitation much to his surprise.

"We are going to go to Serendipity 3 on 60th street."

Sango smiled remembering that movie she, Kagura, and Kagome had watched. The one with John Cusack. She never thought she would be going to that place much less with someone like Miroku who was a quirky fun loving guy who somehow had lodged himself in her brain.

"I've never been there, but I keep hearing things about frozen hot chocolate."

She wondered where he had heard this. Certainly, he hadn't watched the movie…did he? She had to ask.

"Wait," Sango un-looped her arm from his.

"What?" He smiled one of his goofy smiles.

"Did you watch that movie? Called Serendipity?" Her eyes narrowed on him in suspicion.

"Eh heh heh. Maybe." He laughed it off waving his hands in dismiss.

Sango began laughing. "You're a funny one."

After recovering from her giggle fit, she held out her arm. "I'm only looping my arm with yours so I don't have to pay. But, don't let your hand wonder down again or else I'll smack you harder than i did five minutes ago."

He smiled before grabbing her hand in stead. She felt a blush come to her cheeks but was reassured by his warm squeeze. So they walked, hand in hand, like a couple.

* * *

"We're here." She breathed in. For a second there, she was about to fall asleep. Turning to her right, she saw Inuyasha holding the door open already having paid the driver.

She climbed out stretching. "So, I think it should be down 60th Street a block or so down."

"What is?"

"You'll see." Kagome was talking about Serendipity. She had been there before with Kagura after going shopping for a birthday present for Sango.

Snow was falling heavy and fast making Kagome look up to where it came from dark blue nothing-ness. "Beautiful."

* * *

Sango's hair was covered in flakes of white snow and her eyelashes holding up flakes too.

"You look beautiful when it snows you know that." Miroku said looking intensely at her.

Sango felt a bit scared when he looked at her like that. His hand came up and brushed a bit of snow on her cheek making it melt almost on contact and causing her to shudder.

"Miroku, I-

He didn't let her finish before murmuring an apology and leading her to the doorway of Serendipity.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence; their fun day seeming to have happened ages ago.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her intently.

"Nothing." She managed a little smile after deciding not to say anything more.

Inuyasha just resumed staring ahead.

"We're here…and it seems like Sango and Miroku are here too."

Inuyasha looked through the window and saw them sitting at a table talking amiably.

"They look happy." He said feeling content for the pervert for once.

"We shouldn't go in and ruin it for them." Kagome turned away already walking. "Let's just go to my place. I can order something."

"Kagome you can go ahead."

She looked at him a flash of pain crossing her lips. She understood that. Reaching for her purse, she rummaged around looking inside before pulling out something and putting it in his hand.

"The key to my place. Don't worry because I have a spare anyways. Just…just promise me you'll be safe?"

"Don't worry."

Kagome looked at him with worried eyes not quite wanting to give up on bringing him home. "Okay. I wont."

She lightly squeezed his arm before going off and leaving him. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. _

Too bad it would be as if she were jinxing it.

YAY!! End of chapter, um, I think chapter 13 right?? YIKES! I cant keep track of time anymore. Haha. Im just a hot mess now that school has started, but I will try to write regularly and what not. See you guys later! Luv mandyy. OHH! and by the way, this is the stuff leading into the better stuff next chapter. The next one I KNOW you guys will like. Stuff will go down...


	14. Good night and Good bye

New chapter!! Haha. Okay, so, loving your support very much and enjoying what you guys have to say! Haha. So, anyways, new chapter means new things happening! So here it is.

To Miroku, Sango's laughter was like bells of some sort. He would find himself smiling like an idiot whenever she did.

And right now, her laughter was making his heart race in the weirdest way.

"So you fell into the toilet?" She was giggling as she questioned him for the millionth time and he nodded for the millionth time.

"Yes, but let me remind you I was, what, six years old?" He said.

"I know, I know. But I can just imagine little Miroku! You must have been so cute!" She kept giggling and laughing which was unlike the dry humor Sango who only laughed when she drank too much.

"I bet you have had your moment of embarrassment too!"

"I do have one, but mine is much worse!"

"I told you mine, now you HAVE to tell me yours. It's only fair." He crossed his arms like a little kid who wasn't getting dessert.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. Once, like when I was five, we went to the beach. When I say we, I mean me, Kagome, Kagura, and our families. Anyways, we were playing in the sand and I picked up a baby crab. Somehow the crab ended up in my bathing suit so I took it off running around butt naked! Happy now?!"

She was bracing herself for Miroku's peels of laughter which came moments after her telling him.

"I told you it was worse!"

"You must've been pretty cute yourself running around like that."

"It was embarrassing. Lucky for me, I won't be picking up anymore crabs."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to see you with out your bathing suit on."

Sango didn't waste time pinching his ear into oblivion. "Don't be such a pervert."

"AAAAHH. Okay! I surrender. NO more!"

Satisfied, she released his now red appendage.

"You're a cruel, cruel women."

"And you don't know when to stop being such a womanizer!"

"Oh. Don't worry. I only have eyes for this one girl with brown eyes and hair.."

"You used that trick on me before."

"Have I really?"

"Yes. Yes you have."

"Oh. Well I meant those things if it's any consolation."

Sango looked away not allowing him the pleasure of knowing she was smiling like a school girl.

"Oh? That's good for you." She said demurely.

"Yep."

The comfortable silence between them was peaceful as they walked allowing the snow to drift all around them.

Kagome couldn't help from pacing the living room floor looking at the clock as the minutes ticked by. When she got home without Inuyasha, she immediately changed and ate and eventually fell asleep trusting him to come back safely.

She had been wrong. After waking up to get some water, she noticed he wasn't sleeping in the living room and it was already 1:30 in the morning. Not only that, but she had missed the call from the key makers. They left a message saying that Inuyasha's key wasn't going to be there until Monday afternoon.

"Where are you, you idiot?" She voiced to Buyo who was residing in her lap as they stared at the clock. She was worried.

"That's it Buyo. I'm going to go look for him. Its really late and I'm worried." She looked at the cat that seemed to understand and jumped off her lap.

Kagome was wearing her black cotton pajama bottoms with a fitting white tee shirt. On top she was wearing her zip up gray hoodie and on her feet were her favorite stylish moccasins in black. She was going to find Inuyasha and bring him back.

"Another one." Inuyasha slurred.

"I'm sorry, but I really think you've had enough for one night mister." The bartender was drying a glass at the moment.

"Hey. I'm tipping you well aren't I, so gimme another bartender." He tried to muster up his most commanding voice but sounded more like he was gonna puke.

"Okay, but its not going to be a pretty sight when they drag you out." He slid down another beer to where Inuyasha had his face on the table.

"Thanks Mr.Bartender."

"Don't mention it."

He gulped the beer wincing as it filled his stomach. He was painfully aware there was no food to back up all that alcohol he consumed but what did he care?

"Inuyasha?!"

The bartender looked up at Kagome. "Is this your boyfriend? Cuz hes had a little too much to drink for one night."

"NO. Hes not my boyfriend, but I'm here to take him home."

He could hear somewhere from behind him a familiar female voice.

He took a whack at it. "Kikyo?"

"Try again Inuyasha."

A woman stepped into his view. Long jet black hair, big brown eyes, and lips twisted in discontentment.

"Your pretty cute today Kikyo. I've never seen you without ten pounds of makeup."

"Inuyasha look at me! It's me. You know. KA-GO-ME! Got it?!"

He looked at her hard trying to decipher if it really was Kagome. He was seeing more than one of her that was for sure.

"Do you have twin or two?"

Kagome looked at him with disbelief. "You're drunk! There's only one of me!"

"Suuurreeee."

"Come Inuyasha. Its time to go."

"No. I need more beer! MR. BARTENDER!!"

"NO."

Kagome swung an arm of his around her shoulders and neck and lifted him up. "Why are you so heavy?!"

She almost fell over but eventually got used to his weight around her.

"Or maybe you're the heavy one. Didn't think of that did you?"

"Shuddup. It's the alcohol in you. Now try to walk."

His arm was draped loosely around her shoulders and Kagome was holding his hand.

"You're impossible you know that?"

"Can I kiss you? Kikyo was a bad kisser, but you, you know how to kiss. Mr. Bartender! I'm gonna kiss her!"

She was blushing. BLUSHING FROM A DRUNK GUY'S CONFESSION!

Shaking her head she ignored his request and they began to walk along the sidewalk. Albeit, not even in something remotely close to a straight line.

"Remember Christmas? When we kissed? That was nice. I thought about that one for days!" He was practically yelling.

"Can you just focus a little on trying to walk?"

He nodded his head. "But yeah. I wanted to kiss you again, but I was tied down to Miss Wondering Lips Kikyo. If I knew what I know now, things would be different. Yep. Very."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and tried to laugh it off. The apartment building was still along ways off and they were only at the tip of Upper East Side.

Kagura didn't sleep and hadn't anything to eat since that tea with Sango. As night began to slip into day, she sat on her bed, a pile of things next to her.

Amongst the pile were clearly aged letters from her dad, old photos of her family together, of course all smiles, poems she had written, short notes Sango and Kagome and her had passed around during class, and a ton of letters she had written to her dad but never sent.

She was going down memory lane and it was taking its toll on her. Crying one minute, laughing the next, and staring into space in between. Her emotions were the equivalent of a huge car accident involving about, oh, one hundred cars all smashed up and bursting into flames every few seconds.

She picked up one of the letters she didn't send and began to read it.

_Dear Naraku,_

_I'm sixteen now and if you were wondering if I got your letter, I did. To answer your question, I'm fine and so is everyone else here. How are you? I'm good and mom is… well mom is mom. I'm not sure what to say to the man who has left his family. I guess I just really want to know why. Why? What was it that we did to make you leave? Did I not tell you thank you enough? Did you not love mom. At least you could have told me or better yet gave me closer. I feel so empty and lost. Mom won't talk to me and Kanna is too young to understand anything yet. You left me to deal with this on my own. How could you? I mean, I'm not mad at you. That's not it at all. I love you, but I don't understand what went wrong. Do me a favor and tell me more about why you left in your letters to me. The ones you send are not enough and not answering anything. I feel like I don't know you anymore. What has happened to us? I guess I should have been writing to you more in the first place. Well, I have to go to sleep, but I'll write to you soon. I love you dad. Please don't forget me._

_Confused more than ever,_

_Kagura_

She felt foolish for ever writing something like that. Kagura was looking at her naïve sixteen year old self with disdain. How could she have been stupid enough to love someone who clearly only felt obligated to write to her. It wasn't even as if he told her he love her or missed her in those letters. A wave of relief crashed on her realizing she didn't send the letter in the first place.

After tucking the letters, pictures, and what not into a box and sliding it under her bed, she flopped onto her bed. She felt like she was trying to hide an elephant under a throw rug by putting the box away; impossible and quite frankly useless. They would only mock and haunt her thoughts every chance it got.

Quickly wiping a tear away, she got up not allowing herself to be so weak after years of hardening and toughening her exterior.

Her Mac ibook seemed to beckon her though. That she could not ignore. The light flashing like the rising and falling of steady breathing. Her body moved on its own accord and in a second her hands were flying wildly over the keyboard. What was she doing?

"This isn't my place?"

"This is my place."

"No. It's my place. I think I would recognize my own place."

Kagome sighed. It was like talking to a wall. "For the last time, this, this right here, is my apartment."

"Can we just get inside? I need to call Kikyo."

Kagome rolled her eyes feeling the pressure of Inuyasha's weight finally taking its toll on her.

"Exactly how many beers did you have? What five or seven?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh. That many is for amateurs. I had a little over, oh, 20? Or maybe less or more…or more or less."

Kagome took his arm off from around her neck and directed him to sit which he did.

"Where is my key? Where?" She rummaged through her bag.

"I have the key to my apartment. Here." Inuyasha handed over _Kagome's _key.

"You mean the key I gave you."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

She swung the door open grabbing Inuyasha on her way in.

"Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She sighed rubbing the temple of her head. "Okay, but can you take some juice and aspirin?"

"I guess."

"Okay, hold on then."

She went to her room changing into a loose tee and pink polka dotted boy shorts. Looking in the mirror she untied her hair and returned to the kitchen.

"Here." She sat on the couch where he was currently draped on.

A pill and a cup of orange juice were in her hands and he took them.

"I'm so tired."

Kagome snorted. "You're tired? I'm the one who walked around to try and find you."

He looked at her and Kagome could see the underlying sadness in his eyes. Not to mention the deep gold stare of his.

"I miss just hanging out with you."

She laughed airily. "I do too but you should get to sleep."

"Stay with me." He said.

Kagome looked at him unsure of what he said.

"I said stay with me."

Sitting back down, she tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at him sadly. "I cant. It wouldnt be right."

"I dont give a crap."

She let her head rest on his shoulder. "I'll stay."

After making sure he was asleep and comofortable she got up to get out extra blankets for him and left to her room.

Climbing into bed that night felt strange for some reason knowing he was in the other room. And suddenly her bed felt too big.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and resumed her sleepless sleep.

Im sorry for making you all wait. I feel bad, but here it is. The next chapter is MUCH more exciting. I know this because I have written half of it! I hope you guys enjoy the story and continue on with me. I'll get you what your craving. haha. now i sound like an ad. haha. byee!


	15. Kiss Me Romeo Darling

* * *

Morning came as it always did

Okay! New Chapter of course! So, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating regularly. One, thing, there is a scene where they are in Kagome's study and just so you can make a good visual, the room is supposed to be REALLY tiny. There is only a desk, rollie chair, and loveseat with a standup lamp. Okie dokie! Let the story begin!

Morning came as it always did. The light filling all the corners of New York and illuminating the sky with golds and deep blues.

Sango woke up feeling refreshed and overall happy. She went over her memories from the night before and smiled to herself.

When she had gotten home that night, she saw the message button on her cell blink. There were three messages from Miroku.

"_First Message. Hi, its me Miroku. Its weird, I know, but I was just talking to you in person and now I'm talking to a machine. I just wanted to say I had a good time tonight with you and that I would- Beeeeeeeep."_

"_Second Message. Uh, sorry, it cut me off. I'll make it quick this time around. Where was I? Damn. I cant remember… Oh! Right, let's go out properly next Friday okay? Because I know this place-Beeeeeeeep."_

"_Final Message. Okay! I just want to see you again. It doesn't matter where. Um, you know what, just delete these messages and forget I left them. I'll call you tomorrow. Eh heheh. Byee and sorry."_

Upon hearing them, she laughed and wondered since when did something like that make her laugh and feel giddy like she was at that moment.

She sat in her kitchen not sure of what she wanted to do. Looking around, she deciding she was going to take down the Christmas decorations. She had cute Christmas lights around the edges of the ceiling in her bedroom and a medium sized Christmas tree still decked out in silver and red balls in the corner of her living room. Not to mention little homey type objects around the apartment.

She pulled back her hair into a bun and went to work in her room. The buzzer buzzed making her cringe. Why was it when she was about to do something for herself, something had to distract her. It must be her brother.

Stomping to the buzzer, she jabbed a button. "Kohaku, I'm busy today?!"

A crackling voice came through. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you. It's me Miroku."

She slapped a hand over her mouth. She was regretting the fact that she yelled at him. "Oh! Um, sorry, I was just in the middle of something. Come on up. I'll open the door for you."

"Okay. See you in a few."

Sango lifted her finger off the button and smoothed back her hair and gave her bun a tug so that the hair tie came loose and her hair came down.

"Okay, calm."

She walked into her room and flopped on her bed. Then she got up again only to lay back down with her feet dangling off the bed and her arms covering her eyes. A smile came to her lips and she stayed like that for a while until she could hear a knock.

She strode to the door and unlatched it allowing him in.

"Good afternoon Sango!"

"Hey, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Sango got a two glasses of ice tea and put them on the coffee table in her living room before sitting down.

She felt the couch sink as Miroku sat next to her. Sango turned her body and swung her legs over his lap happily. "You sure know how to leave long messages."

Miroku turned to look at her with his forearms resting on her legs. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm no good with words when I'm nervous." He stared deeply into her eyes and his face went blank. She was so beautiful and the best part was it was natural and it came from the inside too.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sango had tapped on his head. "Heelllloooo? Earth to Miroku."

"Huh?"

She snorted not believing how strange he was sometimes. "You can be so awkward sometimes you know that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Well since you're here and all, you should help me take the tree down." She turned around and gestured towards where it stood.

"Anything to be close to you my dearest Sango." His hand crept along her legs in a sensual way. A smack erupted.

Sango stood now with fury etched into her face. "Do you even have a single bone in your body that you can control?!"

"Eh heh. Sorry." He rubbed his cheek. There was definitely going to be a mark there later. Too bad that didn't stop him from smiling the way he did.

She looked at him suspiciously. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Kagome woke up groggily clutching her head from the throbbing that plagued her. She was unaware of the time but it looked to be late afternoon. Shifting to get the blankets off her legs, she felt a ticklish sensation reach her waist. She shot up and uncovered the blankets. Kagome saw a hand that didn't belong to her. Her head whirred from getting up too fast but her mind clicked into place and she knew it was Inuyasha's hand… around her waist… in her room.

"What in hell is all commotion." Inuyasha's voice sounded slurred and garbled as he retracted his arm and hand.

Kagome squealed out an 'eep' and fell over the edge of the bed

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, both arms no longer around any part of Kagome's body.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She let out the air she had been holding in. "Nothing. You just caught me by surprise." She said all too quick with a nervous giggle and laugh.

Inuyasha could sense her uncomfortable surprise. "Last night, you were having a nightmare." He yawned and stretched while getting out of bed.

"And so I came to your room to check what the deal was since I heard you screaming and what not."

Kagome tried hard to think about the night before. She couldn't recall. "I can't remember, but I'm so, so, so, sorry to have waken you."

"What was I screaming?" Kagome's curious eyes watched Inuyasha.

He was stretching and shaking the sleep from his limbs. It wasn't hard to see the flexing of his muscles since he didn't seem to have a shirt on. Kagome squirmed a bit.

"Something about clowns."

"Oh." Kagome sat up a little straighter and smoothed out her tee shirt. She probably had a nightmare about the time her dad took her to a carnival.

"When I was like, seven, my dad took me to this carnival. Anyways, we ended up going to this little circus where you could interact with the crew. There was this group of clowns that were so scary and so I cried and we went home."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Inuyasha rubbed an eye and smirked at her.

"Most likely yes. Those clowns traumatized me." She traced the polka dots on her shorts and smiled. That was pretty scary but her dad was there to comfort her.

"I'm traumatized by idiots like Miroku and my brother."

Kagome laughed airily and looked up at him. She noticed a bruise and slight cut above his left eyebrow.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" She got up and walked over to where he stood in front of the window.

She let her hand come up and trace the bruise.

Inuyasha winced. "It's nothing really. I can't even remember what I got it from." He chuckled at that.

"It looks kinda bad. Lemme get ice for that." She ushered him out of her room and motioned for him to sit in the kitchen.

Inuyasha sat casually on the countertop while Kagome looked in her freezer for something.

"I only have peas." She held up a bag of frozen peas to his bruise and cut.

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do for bothering you last night."

"I can't remember a damn thing if you want to know the truth."

"What do you remember?"

"Going out with you and the next thing I know I woke up to your screaming."

Kagome swallowed thickly. _Does he really not remember?_ "Um, a lot happened."

"Like?"

"Just try to remember last night, really try."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy but just listened. He remembered little bits and pieces. Getting drunk, Kagome taking him home. Seeing Kikyo.

That one snippet of the night before clicked everything else into place.

Kagome looked at him as realization swept across his face. "So you do remember huh?" It was a bit of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah. Most of it anyways." He stared intensively at a wall adjacent to the counter. Anger swirled in his amber hued eyes.

Kagome didn't say a word; only stared at the fridge as if she were looking into outer space. "Your key is supposed to be here around 2."

"Oh, right." Inuyasha had almost forgotten he had his own apartment.

"I have to finish an article for work and then fax it. Make yourself comfortable." She put a hand on his shoulder and then quietly left to the study room. She knew he needed his space.

"Lets see, I'm supposed to be working on the story about Political scamming and then the column about love." She spoke out loud.

After organizing her stuff, she began to type. Inuyasha walked in and laid down on the small love seat pushed against a wall with inset bookshelves.

He skimmed all the books. "Keh. Why read when you can watch TV?"

"Because its better for your eyes and is better for your brain." The typing stopped and she swiveled her rolling chair as much as she could in the tiny room to look at him.

"I still would rather watch TV."

Kagome sighed turning back to writing. "Men." She murmured.

Inuyasha picked up a book and began to read out of boredom.

An two hours or so passed by as Kagome typed and Inuyasha read.

"Done!" She said as she swiveled around to prop her feet on the loveseat. Inuyasha continued to read.

"This book is crap. The feudal war of Japan was not fought over some women and a powerful jewel." He flipped through the pages he hadn't gotten to yet before dog earring a page and tossing back into the shelg.

Kagome looked at him with amusement. "It's a good, timeless book and it's a very fairytale-esque sort of story."

Getting up, she went to open the door but found it jammed or locked. "I can't open the door."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha got up and skirted around Kagome to get to the door. He was wedged between the desk and the door trying to push it open.

"Try jiggling the door knob." Kagome said.

"Damn it. It won't budge." He said looking at Kagome's panic stricken face.

"I can't stay in here for long! I'll get clusterphobic!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as if he were the cause of it all.

Inuyasha surveyed the tiny room. "There's no window and that vent on the ceiling is too small for either of us to go through."

"Are you sure we can't budge the door open?"

"We can't break it down because there isn't enough room to ram into it. We would need to use something to break it open."

"Fineeeeeee." Kagome whined. "Well, what now?"

"Hell if I knew."

"Oh, I know what we can do!" Kagome got up from where she sat cross legged on the floor.

Kagome pushed him away from the desk so she could sit down.

Inuyasha was pressed up against the back of her chair trying to see what she was doing. "What are you up to?"

"Sango always checks her email and ALWAYS checks it before leaving the house. It's her OCD thing."

"Among other things." Inuyasha snorted.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled at Kagome hoping she didn't hear what he had said.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Anyways, knowing her, she'll be checking it later before evening."

"So you mean, your going to send her an email telling her we're stuck in your study?"

"Yes." She beamed at her fool proof idea.

"Two things."

"Yes?"

"She doesn't have a key and there is probably a better way of getting out of here."

Kagome scrunched up her face and stopped typing. "Those are good points." She looked around noticing how small it was.

"Well if we die, it was nice knowing you." Inuyasha put on a serious face only to break out in a fit of laughter.

Dying with Inuyasha in a cramped room was not how she wanted to die. She sat dejectedly on the floor with her back to the loveseat. Inuyasha sat next to her.

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. She was still a little shocked over waking up next to him. It was so unexpected. Imagine if she had done something like drool. Kagome was mortified at the mere thought.

"What are thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing." She had quickly replied. "How about you?"

"Keh. You don't want to know."

"Considering we're stuck in this room, I think you should just tell me."

"Fine. I'm thinking about rainbows and unicorns." Was Inuyasha's tart and curt reply.

"Gee, so was I. What a ka-winkie dink!"

Inuyasha looked at her stern face and replied. "Im just thinking about everything. My keys, my phone, my girlfriend, my apartment, my goldfish which probably died since it hasn't been fed in ages."

"Oh. I didn't even know you had a goldfish." She smiled at her own comment.

Kagome should have known Kikyo was on his mind. Kagome remembered how often she thought about Kouga after they broke up. It was constant and obsessive in a way. She also could tell he wasn't the one to go venting his problems like she had to Sango and Kagura.

"I'm hungry." Kagome suddenly got up and looked around the room. It was to distract Inuyasha and herself with such depressing thoughts.

Behind her was the loveseat and in front of her to her left was the desk with her computer and laptop. Across from the desk was the door.

Her eyes settled on a few boxes of things in the far right corner that she hadn't yet unpacked even after being in her apartment for almost a couple of months. A mad smile took over her lips as she walked towards them.

* * *

"I can't believe you got tangled in Christmas lights." Miroku shook his head at Sango who had her arms crossed as best she could.

"I wouldn't be talking since you're wrapped in them too."

They were quite the sight sitting on Sango's plush carpet tangled in Christmas lights that were still glowing and plugged into the wall.

"Right, right." Miroku merely hummed.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I can find something in those boxes."

"Okay. You look around and I'll just kick back and watch." Inuyasha clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Oh aren't you just Santa's little helper."

Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes.

Kagome continued extracting things from boxes and putting things away and laughing. "I didn't know that was in there!" She exclaimed after finding her singing alarm clock. She did it again when she found paper clips, the game twister, and extra rolls of paper towel.

"OH YESS!" She shouted. Inuyasha looked at her before getting up to look over her shoulder.

"What in the world are you going on about?"

Kagome moved to the side to reveal an open box labeled kitchen/food. In the box were a tea maker, forks, and plenty of beef ramen cup style from her college days. She couldn't have been happier in her life seeing that food. They hadn't eaten much since the night before.

"But no water or anything." Kagome's face fell.

Inuyasha only stared at the tea maker.

* * *

"LOOK! We're almost there! Just lift your hand Sango and you should be able to wiggle out!"

"Okay, okay! I'm ready!" Sango was excited over getting out of a tangle of Christmas lights.

"I thought you said I could get free!" Sango said in dismay and anger. Following Miroku's directions only made things even more tangled.

"I thought you'd be able to get out too!"

"Alright, ummm… you move to the right and shift your arm up and then duck your head under the blue and pink light." Sango instructed him.

Miroku attempted to follow her directions but only further entangled them.

"You can't follow directions can you?" Sango questioned lightly.

"I wouldn't say it's my strong point."

"Oh, that's nice."

They sat still thinking of their next move.

* * *

Inuyasha laughed it off before sitting at the computer. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She answered too sapped of energy to answer.

"Would you severely hurt me if I used you tea maker to break the handle of the door off?"

Kagome looked at him and rubbed her eye. Carefully she looked at the door and the tea maker.

"Fine." She said. It was one of her favorite tea makers what with it's cute pale pink décor, its pearly hue, and hello kitty stickers. It was from her childhood.

Inuyasha hadn't even waited for an answer. He was already bashing the tea maker into the door knob.

"Inuyasha! I never said ruin my tea maker!"

"Too late for that." He held up the dented item which lacked a backside and a plastic bottom due to his reckless strength.

She glared at him. "You're buying me a new one!"

"Okay, you know, since the door is open now and all." He smirked and gently pushed the door open.

Her anger led way to a squeal of delight as she made her way to the bathroom slamming that door shut behind her.

Inuyasha looked at the poor tea maker wincing. "Where in the world will I find another tea maker like one this one?"

* * *

"Ready, on the count of three, you just move around as much as you can and see what happens."

"That is so dumb Miroku."

"It just might work." He said with all seriousness on his face.

Sango gave a weak sigh before moving about.

In two minutes, they were further entangled and just mere centimeters from each other.

"Good going." Sango said. Her arm was twisted behind her back and her leg was over Miroku's lap while her head practically rested on his shoulder.

"Eh heh. I try."

* * *

Kagura had slept around 4 in the morning after slaving away on the computer. Later in the morning she had some black coffee and another bitter grapefruit with some toast.

It was already evening by the time she was drawing a bath. "Being alone sucks." She said to no one.

She sat on the edge of the tub sprinkling bath salt over the foam of bubbles that lay over the water.

Slowly, she dipped a foot in before submerging. She came up, took a big breath, and blew out at her semi wet bangs. Her skin felt soapy and warm as she inhaled the sweet scent of simple clean cotton towels and a light flowery soap scent. She wished she could have enjoyed it more than she did at the moment.

Suddenly the phone rang from where she had set it on the chair by the edge of the bathtub. "Hello."

"Hi Kagura."

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"I just got out of my office. The one in the apartment anyways. I was stuck in there with Inuyasha and he got the door open with my tea pot maker! Now I need a new one. Anyways, being in there reminded me I could die one day not yet having heard your wonderful voice in a while."

"Hmm."

"So how is your leg and everything? After you got in that accident, I can't help but worry about you." Kagome laughed at something Inuyasha was doing with her cat.

"I'm fine. And my leg is okay. The bruising went down."

"I can tell something is wrong besides that. Call it writer's intuition. I mean friendship sixth sense."

"Oh I'm fine just taking a bath and all."

"I can tell you're lying so why don't you just save yourself and tell me the truth."

"You and Sango sure can hit the nail on the head."

"I know, so spill."

"I found it."

"It?"

"My dad's address."

"Really?"

A deafening silence filled the phone.

"I was planning on visiting him maybe but I don't know yet."

"You should."

"You think?" Kagura was a little surprised for some reason.

"I'll never get the chance to see my dad again. This is your chance that can count for the both of us."

"But I don't know." Kagura neared on crying.

"In the end, I cant tell you what to do. You have to decide for yourself. And I'm not going to pull that, follow your heart crap." Kagome laughed.

Kagura gave a ghost of a smile. "I think I know what I need to do. Thanks Gome."

"No problem…well, problem."

"What?"

"Do you think your boss has anymore tickets for the cruise? You know the one we have set for the summer?"

"I do actually. I didn't know what to do with the extra four I had. I was actually about to sell them."

"I'll buy them."

"What for?"

"Oh, I tell you later, but right now I have something to do. Mkay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye! Love you much!"

Kagome's end of the phone clicked off and Kagura felt a sense of calm now. She felt she knew exactly what to do and it would be hard, but it would be worth it.

* * *

"OH YES!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"DEAR GOD!" Miroku said in pure joy. They were spent and panting like crazy.

"I'm so happy I'm free from those stupid lights!"

"Me too! They were starting to burn my arms." Miroku began to rubbed his arms in circular patterns.

She looked at him funny before laying down on her back and closing her eyes. "Ahh. This feels good."

Miroku leaned over her. "What do you have in your kitchen?"

"What kind of question is that?" She opened one eye to look at him suspiciously.

"I was thinking we should try and make dinner because I'm starved."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Sango got up on her hands and pushed herself up. Brushing off her legs, she walked towards the kitchen to see what they could whip up.

"How about you just go out and get something for us to drink and something for dessert."

Miroku looked at her and nodded. "I'm guessing you're going to cook dinner?"

"Yep and you have to like it." Sango smiled and pushed Miroku out of the kitchen and out of her apartment.

"I don't know what to get though." He walked down the hall in a sort of stupor scratching his head while Sango was taking things out of the fridge and pantry.

Just then the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

Heavy breathing followed. "I AM YOUR STALKER. I CAN SEE YOU." Sango got goose bumps.

"Oh yeah! I'll beat your-

Laughter burst on the other end. "It's me Kagome and no thanks. I don't want my anything to be beaten up by you."

"You must think you're so funny but one of these days, someone will get you back."

"Never. I'm too good."

"Oh shut it." Sango laughed. "What do you want anyways?"

"Someone is being testy. INUYASHA! STOP FEEDING THE CAT!"

"Is Inuyasha at your house?"

"Yeah. He's trying to feed my cat cereal."

Sango was interested with the thought of Inuyasha being at Kagome's house. "Oh he is, is he? Are you two a couple or something or is it that you like him?"

"NO! Its nothing like that okay. I promise it really isn't." Kagome thought sadly of Inuyasha and her both having the misfortune of being tossed. It sucked to say the least.

"In fact, we both are going through relationship withdrawal."

"Really? With his girlfriend?" Sango tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear.

Kagome looked around to find Inuyasha heading for the bathroom. "Long story short, he was cheated on."

"Really?! Not to be mean or anything but she seemed the cheating type."

"I know, I know but I cant tell you everything yet. Besides, what are you up to?"

"Oh I'm making homemade pizza and actually Miroku left to get drinks and dessert."

Sango waited for Kagome to react.

"Pizza?! Me and Inuyasha are coming over and that's final."

"Not quite the reaction I thought you'd give. Did I mention Miroku was over?"

"Yes. But I'm not surprised. He likes you a lot. Duhh. Anyways, I was joking about the coming over thing. You and Miroku need your time together."

"Was there a reason to you calling me?"

"I thought I was going to die today so i wanted to call you just to tell you how much you mean to me is all."

"Gee thanks Kagome. I love you too. Just not in a creepy way." They both laughed. "Well, I have to go now."

"Right. Cooking for your husband." Kagome laughed. "OKAY! GOTTA GO BYEE!"

The phone went off with a click as Sango leaned back to enjoy Kagome's words. Looking over at the clock on the wall, she set off to look for some flour.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Don't go using up all my hot water!" Kagome banged on the door for the fifth time after getting off the phone with her two good friends, her mom, and brother.

She heard the faint sounds of a voice and then the door knob jiggle. Steam poured out of the bathroom hitting Kagome in the face as she sputtered a bit.

"Way to use up all the hot water I bet."

Inuyasha stepped out with nothing on. Kagome's jaw dropped. Her eyes open wide and glued to Inuyasha's face. She was too afraid to look down.

He smirked at her. Leaning forward, he whispered seductively, "Like what you see?"

Kagome's pink cheeks turned red and her embarrassment turned to annoyance. "In your dreams! And why don't you have a towel on?!"

She pushed him out of her way to get to the closet in the bathroom. Opening a tiny door, she pulled out a fluffy white towel and shoved it into his arms. "Take it."

Inuyasha smiled watching her turn various shades of pink and red as he pulled the towel around his bottom half.

"I'm just teasing you. I needed a laugh."

Kagome only looked at him through narrowed eyes. She instantly thought of Sango telling her someone would get her back. Karma was a bitch indeed. But that last part had softened her. He did need a laugh.

"Well, whatever. Your key is at the front desk." She said, pushing Inuyasha out of the doorway and closing it behind her. Through the door she still was talking. "Oh and if you are up to it, I want to go out to eat or something so I'll meet you at your place."

He leaned on the door. "Okay Kagome." He couldn't believe he was going back to his apartment. The few days he spent with Kagome had felt like ages and was comfortable for him. He set out on a task to comb through her apartment for all his belongings. It turned out he had more than he thought. A brown grocery bag filled with his clothes, his wallet, and things he bought from the drug store. Another was filled with various things she thought he should have including a rice cooker, an old gaming system, and her beef ramen she thought he'd enjoy.

He did a quick scan from where he stood by the door before yelling out to Kagome. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Miroku called Sango soon after getting kicked out to by food. She said she was making pizza and to buy a good red wine to pair up with it and to buy any dessert he wanted. He picked pumpkin pie and bought cool whip to go on top. What he wouldn't do for an orange slice of goodness slathered in cool whipped cream.

He smiled as his eyes glazed over. This of course only made the others around him frightened as they moved off the side walk to get passed him.

* * *

Sango opened the door for Miroku who instantly followed the scent of pizza. He had just gotten back after she popped the pizzas into the oven.

"I'm hungry. So, so, so hungry." He rubbed his stomach watching the round pies of heaven baking in the oven. "Did you make these from scratch?"

"When me, Kagome and Kagura were younger, we would always cooked ourselves. Kagome never wanted to bother her mom, Kagura's parents split so things at home were always bumpy, and me? Well my parents were always busy keeping the family business going so we always ended up going to a favorite restaurant."

"You and the others girls must be really close."

"Like sisters." She smiled wistfully and sipped on her wine.

"When did you ninja the wine from my arms??"

"When you were busy sniffing out the pizza."

She offered him a glass as they leaned on the counter watching the pizza.

Her turned to her with his glass up. "To us."

She smiled. "To us."

They toasted watching each other sip away.

Miroku cleared his throat before looking at her. "You mean a lot to me. I know it sounds weird because I don't really know you, but there is just something about you."

"Miroku, I-

"Let me finish. I can tell you think I'm just a silly guy who doesn't take people or things seriously, but I do."

"I never thought that about you, you know."

"Can I kiss you?" He looked at her.

She nodded as he made his way over to her. Miroku stood in front of her with his on either side of the counter. Leaning in he kissed her as she waited with her eyes closed. It was slow and sweet, rough and clumsy.

She opened her eyes afterwards giving him a smirk as he smiled at her the way he always did. Like a kid on Christmas.

They resumed watching the pizza while sneaking glances at the other.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed. It felt strange not to have Inuyasha's voice fill up her head. With out it, she just heard the emptiness of her apartment echo around her. At first she was unsettled jumping at every sound but then she calmed down. Sighing she flopped onto her bed soaking the sheets with her wet hair. "Sure is quiet."

The sound of a doorknob made her sit up. "What was that?" She crept off her bed holding her towel tightly to her chest which beat furiously. She grabbed the nearest object to her. It was Kagura's straightener that she picked up and dubbed it her weapon.

Slowly she went to the front door and saw the doorknob twist about. Then a key going into the keyhole. 'This person has my key?!'

Suddenly the door burst open making Kagome scream and blindly thrash the hair straightener in every direction.

Kagura looked down at the tickets for the cruise. It was fate that she got them. The cruise went from New York, to Florida. There, she would find her dad. What would happen later, she didn't even know. She ready for it though.

"KAGOME! STOP IT WOULD YA?!"

She stopped to gather her breath and unclenched her eyes to see. "Inuyasha?"

"DUH." He held her wrist that still clutched the hair straightener. "What did you think you were doing throwing yourself all around?"

"I thought you might be a robber or something. Or a killer."

"Really? Im surprised you didn't invite me in then and offer me something to drink." He laughed.

"Just because I think killers and such have soft sides, doesn't mean I'm going to take my chances."

Kagome sighed. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Let go of my wrist so I can maybe go get dressed."

Inuyasha's eyes looked at his hand around her slim wrist, then down to her flushed cheeks and small smile. Her wet hair seemed darker than usual and her eyes almost mischievous. He gulped. "Right. Yeah."

Kagome laughed. "Okayyy."

She retreated to her room feeling a ring of warmth around her wrist.

She shook her head and continued trying to find something to wear. She put on her oversized NYU sweatshirt and fitted dark wash jeans. Her wet hair framed her face and as she glanced in the mirror, she could see a glow in herself she hadn't seen in a while. It surprised her more than anything as she touched the mirror.

A knock came at her door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Kagome did once last glance. "Yeah."

There was something set in his face as he made his way towards her. His intense eyes pierced her as his hands made its way to her face. First he cupped her cheek only to pull them away and cast worried glances around her room.

His confusion made her worried too. "Hey."

Inuyasha didn't look at her right away.

"Hey, look at me." She followed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

His eyes met hers. "Screw it."

"No. Tell me what you were thinking. I want to know."

"Forget it. Let it go." He began to walk away. Kagome took two swift steps and held his hand.

Turning around, he put one hand behind her head. She gasped at the contact. His lips crashed onto hers as Kagome's hands settled on his shoulders. Inuyasha put his hand at the small of her back. His other hand held the back of her head steadfast as their kissing deepened tenfold.

The apartment was silent as they parted both breathing in the cool air. Kagome looked at him through hazy eyes as he looked down at her with need.

Soft kisses landed on her lips as they turned violent and needy. His hands found the hem of her sweater. He pulled from her lips to ask for approval. She only nodded allowing him to lull her into kisses. He pulled it up over her head while unclasping her restricting bra. She kissed him full and deep as she hastily undid his belt and pulled his shirt up.

Clothes were tossed about as he laid her on the bed. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours as they lost themselves in each other.

DUN DUN DUNN!! lol. yay! finally updated. idk how longs its been but i hope you guys enjoy and keep up the reviews because the more reviews, the more motivated i get to finish chapters! lol. kkayy. byee


	16. Where Do We Stand?

Where Do We Stand?

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around Kagome. His body curved around her and her back fell against his chest.

It was comforting to be held as was it to hold something. Everything for the both of them had been touch and go. Nothing real or stable except for the few close friends and family they had. And now, maybe, just maybe, they had each other.

She had been so comfortable with him watching movies, going shopping, just hanging out; they just _fit_. She wondered if this would change anything and it nagged at her. It wouldn't leave her mind. And then there was the rebound factor. It hadn't even been a few days since he found out about Kikyo.

It seemed to settle on her for a while until she heard Inuyasha speak. "Shouldn't we be sleeping right now?"

She turned to face him. The faint city lights crept into her room outlining his figure. She traced it with her eyes.

"Depends on if you're starving like I am."

"Which I am. We _were _supposed to get something to eat." Kagome could feel his smirk. She was almost positive he was.

"Oh, uh, right." She gave a nervous laughed. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha fumbled around knowing his phone was in the pocket of his jeans which were floating around somewhere on the floor. "I can't see anything."

Kagome's hand felt around for the alarm clock. It had gotten knocked down during Kagome's and Inuyasha's 'activities'. At that she blushed. A glimmer of white numbers caught her eyes. There on the floor underneath her bra was the alarm clock.

"I got it Inuyasha. It's eleven."

"Get dressed." He said already collecting his clothes off the floor.

"Why?" Kagome grabbed her bra off the floor and used her sheets as a temporary skirt. She flipped the lights on and her eyes instantly fell onto the half dressed Inuyasha who stared at her with a smile.

He stared, enjoying her playful eyes that sparkled and her lips that were full, pink, and at the moment curved into a delicate smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She self consciously felt her hair then her cheek.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He resumed getting dressed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer me you know."

"Oh right. I just wanted you to get dressed so we can get something to eat."

"Okay, but you're paying for me. Us writers don't make enough to feed your appetite."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He rubbed his stomach.

"No, I'm just saying you eat like you haven't had food ever before in your life is all." She slipped on her sweater and turned to get her bag.

"Well, I'm a big guy, I need my food." He said patting his stomach and smiled proudly.

"Whatever, can we just get something to eat?" She gestured to the door that she held open.

* * *

Miroku had helped Sango clear the mess out of the kitchen and even helped to vacuum the living room. After a few rounds of slapping straying hands and drinking more wine, they simply sat on the couch in a comfortable silence listening to Kilala mewl ever so often.

He cleared his throat gaining Sango's attention. "Hmm?"

"Sango, where does this leave us?"

She had closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the arm rest of the couch. "What do you mean?"

Miroku seemed nervous yet calm. "What are we I mean? Are will friends or what?"

"What do you want us to be?" She sat up to listen to him better.

"I want to get to know you. Spend time with you, learn what you like and don't like."

She smiled. For once he didn't put up the charming guy act with her. He wasn't trying to get her to do something she was uncomfortable with either. It made her realize just how much she had come to like him in such a short period of time.

But then she thought about the luck Kagome and Kagura were having. They both weren't in relationships and to be honest, they seemed a little sad these days. She couldn't be with anyone without feeling a little guilty.

"I do, but I can't."

His face faltered and he seemed hurt. "I get it."

"No, no, you don't. It's just that my best friends aren't in relationships and seem a little down lately. Being happy with you and knowing they aren't makes me upset."

"I can wait as long as you need me to."

"Can you?" She looked at his hopeful face.

"For you and your amazing kisses? Of course." He smiled at her. Sango only rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I think burgers always hit the spot when you're hungry. What's there not to love about a hunk of meat between cheese and bread?" Inuyasha took large bites washing it down with ice cold coke.

"I think it's the fries too. Especially when they are this good." She picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth enjoying the stick of crispy salty goodness. She took a sip of her iced tea and looked out the window.

People were out and about going to different places that Kagome couldn't even fathom. One couple walked arm in arm just smiling and stealing glances at each other. On a different corner, a young woman met with her friends and proceeded to walk together laughing about something or another.

"There is always something going on here. People just looking to live their lives you know? People are out all hours of the days working or having fun or just walking."

Inuyasha nodded taking another bite of his hamburger. While he was enraptured by his burger, Kagome let the music flow in and out of her brain as she looked outside the window. She was in a contemplative mood. Just thinking in general and thinking of particular things.

"Inuyasha, what did we just do?" She asked out of the blue. Kagome had her chin in her palm as she continued her dazed manor. She stirred her straw around making that inevitable clanking sound of ice hitting glass.

He knew what she was asking but not even he knew the answer. "I, I don't know."

With that answer, she felt herself falter. Why did it affect her so much?

"You don't know?" She picked up a fry and began to chew on it a littler harder than she wanted.

He stopped eating thinking about what she was saying. He was getting frustrated. "Kagome I don't know why. I guess I was caught in the moment. And you were there and you looked at me the way no one has ever looked at me before."

She didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. The first part stung. How could he have just said that she was merely 'there'? Does that mean he'd have done it with anyone who was just, 'there'?

"Well where do we stand now? When something like that happens between friends, things don't go back to the way they were."

"I don't know Kikyo!" Inuyasha nearly yelled. The few people that littered the booths nearby looked on. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice. They were too caught up in what they were saying.

"Kikyo?! Did you really just call me that?!" Kagome had raised her voice to a new level as her hands trembled from the sheer force of her own anger.

"I didn't mean to!" He was yelling now. His temper was getting the best of him even though he knew the greatness of his mistake.

She looked drawn. "Of course you didn't but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

"I think we shouldn't have done what we did."

That had cut Kagome deep. It bothered her to think that she was hurt. She had let her guard down and this is what became of it. "Is that so? Is that what you were really thinking?"

"Maybe!" He pushed away the remains of his food and crossed his hands over chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have just decided, hey! Let me have sex with her and things will just be one hell of a walk in the park! Then let me accidentally call her by my ex-girlfriend's name!" She was furious as she got up to leave.

"That isn't what I fucking meant! Kikyo and I aren't even broken up! I don't know what we are!" He realized the truth in the last part.

She snatched her things and slapped a ten dollar bill on the table. "I'm going home; where I should have been tonight."

Her eyes were misty and she was on the verge of crying. He looked at her unable to move and unable to say anything as she began to walk away.

The sound of the bells on the door ringing snapped him out of his stupor as he paid and dashed out of the diner. He looked around spotting Kagome's sweater and dark head of hair weaving through a group of people on the opposite side of the street. Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" He shouted crossing the street.

She turned to look at him. The coldness nipped at her already sore eyes and red nose. Making her tear stricken face ten times worse to look at.

"NO! Just go the hell away!" She said. Once again they were drawing looks. They seemed to do that these days.

He caught up catching her arm and forcing her into an empty Duane Reade pharmacy. They stood in the doorway searing each other with glares.

The cashier girl had looked up from her magazine for only a second before rolling her eyes. "The condoms are in aisle one and please, don't open the boxes to find the right size."

Kagome looked at her in horror and Inuyasha barked back at her sharply. "We aren't here for some condoms little miss know it all."

The girl looked semi offended but only continued to read her magazine. With a final glare he turned back to Kagome and dragged her into a random aisle.

"Let go of me!" She hissed as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because!" He hadn't thought of anything to say. He just wanted to catch up with her and be mad.

"WELL?" She waited.

"We just need to talk about this is all."

"What's there to say? Everything's been a mistake." She looked down the aisle towards the line of shaving creams. Her vision nearly blackened as she focused on them.

Her eyes settled back on his when he tugged her wrist gently. With little energy and struggle, she pulled her wrist from his grasp and went about taking things off the shelves. A cucumber cooling mask, lotion, face wash, conditioner, and the latest fashion magazine.

He watched her shop. Her eyebrows knit in forced concentration as she looked at labels and weighed her options.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm shopping. You have your own apartment so you can go." She talked with a tired tartness.

"I'm waiting so that we can talk."

She put down the nail polish options she had been holding.

"Look, I don't feel up to talking right now. Can't you see I'm not ready to deal with you?"

Kagome shoved everything on an empty shelf and made a beeline towards the exit. Inuyasha followed her. His patience was running low and even though she had a right to not speak to him, he felt the need to hash things out and harass her about it.

The cashier girl looked on in a smug manner. "Thank you for coming, please come again."

Kagome made a dash across the street walking aimlessly. All she wanted was to take back the last few hours of her life.

She sagged against the wall of a building.

"Miss, please refrain from loitering on this apartment building."

Kagome looked over at the doorman and then up at the building. She was home and she didn't even notice!

She looked at him incredulously. "This is where I live!"

Kagome stormed pass the doorman, and into the lobby. She jabbed the elevator button more than she needed to nearly breaking it.

"We're not done." Inuyasha said pulling her through the now open elevator.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Duh. I followed you. Now, we're going to talk this out like YOU wanted to."

His eyebrows were set low and he has a scowl on his face. One hand was wrapped around Kagome's arm firmly and his other at the back of his neck. He tried to relieve the tension that was building up there.

The inevitable ding came as Inuyasha pulled her towards his apartment. He dragged her along as Kagome shouted.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Stop making so much noise. It's not like I'm kidnapping you. Hell, you're not even a kid!"

Kagome gave him a dirty look as he fumbled to find his key. With jerky movements, he got the door open and threw it closed behind him. Kagome made for the door announcing she didn't want to talk.

"No. You want to talk, I'll talk."

"Its almost one in the morning! I'm not going to talk about anything! Good night!" She walked towards the door.

Out of no where Inuyasha heaved her up over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Kagome's arms flailed as she tried to hit his back even managing to smack him on the butt twice.

Inuyasha ignored her as he carried her off down the narrow hallway. As they got to a door, he pushed it open swiftly and dropped her into a heap on his bed.

She rubbed her hurt bottom. "You could have at least put me down nicely."

He walked to the door locking in and pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed where Kagome sat crossed legged.

He clasped his hands behind his head as he sat in front of her. "Talk."

She picked invisible lint off her jeans. "I don't even know exactly what we were talking about."

"At this point, neither do I."

It was nearly over a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Did you think I was Kikyo?"

"No. I just blanked and the real person I wanted to yell at was Kikyo."

"I, I don't think we should be around each other until you get things straight. I need to get things straight and right now we're just looking for someone to lean on."

They sat there staring off into nothing.

She felt what she had said was somewhat true but another part of her wanted to say how mad she was. How much she actually did like him. That alone scared her and the fact she was admitting it to herself was even too much.

She couldn't bring herself to imagine what it would be like if she told him. She couldn't imagine getting hurt again. It was too much and she had worked so hard to fight it off and harden herself.

And the source of that pain came from her ex Kouga. Her ex who at one point had been her everything. There wasn't a single thing she did without thinking of him. About his smile, or what he wanted, or maybe what they were going to be like when they got older. She used to dream of marrying him and having kids. But he alone crushed it and along with those dreams, he crushed her.

And when he showed up out of the blue still sporting that bright smile and charming talk, time had almost lapsed. She thought she was insane for wanting him again; wanting to restore those hopes and dreams. Maybe he'd be better this time around and make it up to her. Slowly, she could learn to trust him again.

Her mind wavered as she stared down at her knees.

Inuyasha only tilted back on the hinds of his chair. His own mind steeped in turmoil.

Did he still love Kikyo? He wondered if he had ever been in love with her or if it had been his loneliness that kept them together. And was something growing between Kagome and him? She had quickly become someone he considered important. In just a short time, they had gotten to know each other as if they had been life long friends.

She brought something to his life no other person had. This sort of happiness he didn't know of as if it eluded him all his life. Kagome was spontaneous and contagious that he couldn't stay away for long and her sunshine type of personality made him comfortable.

Kikyo on the other hand had been so charming and beautiful since the first day they met. She had been a fixture in his life for the past few years. Something he was attracted to but had to work so hard for. At times he'd get frustrated at her distance and instantly endeared when she neared him.

But what she had done was hurtful and in his book, unforgivable. The more he thought about it though, the more he could see himself taking her back.

Maybe no one liked or loved him. Did Kagome even consider him anything more than a friend? He wanted so badly to find out and yet didn't have his own feelings straight for her or Kikyo.

"This is out of hand. How could we have let it go this far?" Kagome laid down on his bed. The blanket smelt like him which made inhaling it give her a heartache.

"I'm not sure how this all fits even."

Inuyasha stared at her lonesome figure trying to decipher what her body was saying. He once had a guy tell him that a woman's body told everything.

Inuyasha mentally laughed. What assumptions could someone possibly draw from a girl who was just lying down? But then again, it was his bed and she had made herself comfortable on it.

He liked her lying there and yet was almost annoyed she wasn't sitting stiffly like he was. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kagome." He opened his eyes. Her back was facing him now.

He got no answer. Getting up, he rounded the corner of his bed to look at her. She was fast asleep with her body slightly curled and her thick lashes closed over her slightly puffy eyes.

It was strange to think they had slept together and that he had seen her in another light. But looking at her now, she looked the way she always had. Beautiful.

* * *

Sango had fallen asleep on the couch after sitting with Miroku. He let her sleep and looked upon her face. Her features smoothed out and her lips bent in a perfect tiny smile. He bent down and laid a quick kiss before getting up and getting her a blanket. He draped it over her and got two pillows. She made no fuss as he lifted her head and pushed one under.

The second pillow he tossed on the floor along with a sleeping bag he found in her closet. He climbed into it allowing Kilala to curl up by his side.

Being in her apartment made sense to him. Not only was it clean and smelt of vanilla and cookies, unlike his own, but it carried an aura of content-ness. He liked the feeling it gave him and as he drifted off to sleep, all he thought of was of how lucky he was to have met such a woman like Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha paced his room while sneaking glances at Kagome. He was sure she was going to give him an earful tomorrow.

He had said and done so many wrong things that he should get yelled at. He would even accept it if she never wanted to see him again. Thinking about that made him want to jump off a cliff. Never seeing her again? That was just crazy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized, he liked Kagome. Not as a friend anymore though.

He liked her more than that. He tried to see if it was just attraction and need but he knew that he liked her. But at the moment he couldn't. He still was hurt by Kikyo and he needed to deal with her if he ever wanted to stay with Kagome.

So as he made up his mind, he smiled. He looked at her peaceful face before taking off his shirt and climbing into bed with her.

She hummed slightly and turned to him.

"Hey Kagome, turn back." He whispered. She seemed too tired to say much but obeyed.

He sported his smirk as he pulled her back against his chest and hugged her. Sleep would come easily.

* * *

Morning seeped through the overcast sky casting a dim glow in Inuyasha's room. There seemed to be nothing promising about the day. Not to mention they both had work.

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his phone humming. "Hmmmm. No one's homeee."

He didn't bother to even check his phone opting instead to curl up even further with Kagome but when the ringing started all over again twice more, he didn't ignore it. Inuyasha flopped onto his other side with a practically dead asleep Kagome still snoring lightly.

His hand found the phone as he answered groggily. "Hmm, hello?"

"Hi Yasha." Inuyasha knew that creamy smooth voice. It belonged to Kikyo. He instantly looked over to Kagome before sliding out of bed and going to the living room.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy to hear me."

Inuyasha thought about telling her. "Its, ah, its nothing. Just a little tired. So how is Italy?"

"Breathtaking. I only wish you were here with me to enjoy it."

Inuyasha could practically see her red clad lips curve into a captivating smile. "I bet it is."

"Okay, now I know there is something wrong. You have even less to say than you usually do." Her musical laugh filled his empty heart for a brief moment.

"Well, I have some things I want to tell you but I'd rather talk to you in person."

"Sounds serious! Are you thinking of proposing to me or something?" She laughed again. This time a little harder. And to Inuyasha, a bit shaky and nervous. All in all, she sounded so, so, different. Happier and a lot less like how she usually was.

"Ha." Was all he could muster. In his mind he thought, far from it.

"Well then, if you can't tell me over the phone its okay. Anyways, I'm going out for a bit. I'll try and call you again sometime."

"Sure. Bye Kikyo. I, um, have a good trip." He was about to say he loved her.

"Chiao."

He hung up the phone and walked by a lone mirror over a small display table in the foyer. He paused to look at the stranger in it. Inuyasha looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was too pale to be healthy. He needed sleep. A lot of it. Yet, there was something that looked different about him. Something he couldn't pin point. If he had a word to describe it, he looked, solid. He didn't know how to explain it at all.

With the thought of sleep, he called off work again. He'd make his slackers go in for him. That was the beauty in owning your own business.

With slow movements, he crawled back in bed and pulled the blankets over him. He wanted to sleep like hell but Kikyo plagued his mind. She was the only thing standing between him and getting some Z's.

He was about to get up when he heard Kagome stir. She yawned a little.

"Hmmmmm, Kougaa." She said while stretching and curling back into a ball. Inuyasha moved away from her. Questions arose in his throat and he had to reign in his anger that was quickly taking him. Why was he so mad anyways? Oh, that's right. He hated so much to think that she was saying another guy's name in his bed.

"Holy shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled out of bed. Maybe he should just go to work.

He showered, dressed and put a note on the side of the bed for Kagome to find. He fed his goldfish, stacked his dirty dishes, and left quietly.

Kagome woke up cold. She looked for warmth but couldn't find it. "Ugh."

She checked her phone and noticed the time. "Oh crap! Its already nine." She flopped back into bed sighing. She was late to work. Turning on her side to brood, she found a little post-it note stuck to nightstand. It said,

_Kagome, Off to work. Make yourself comfortable. –Inu_

Kagome folded it up and tucked it into her sweater. First things first, she needed to call work.

The phone rang a few times. "HELLO?"

"Myouga? Its me, Kagome."

"OH! Hello darling. Wait, YOU'RE LATE!"

She held the phone away from her ear. "I'm sorry. I had a pressing personal matter last night and didn't get home till late."

It wasn't a complete lie. But it wasn't the complete truth either. She couldn't say she slept with her friend and ended up fighting and then falling asleep in his apartment. That wouldn't go over well.

"Just get in when you can. The interns are having melt downs with out someone to guide them."

Kagome laughed. "Alright. Soon I promise!"

"I'd threaten you, but your one of my best writers."

"Okay okay, no buttering me up this early in the morning. Bye."

She flipped the phone closed and looked around his room. She folded his blankets and cleaned his dishes. As she finished up, she glanced around taking it all in before locking the door behind her.

Kagome's shoes thudded lightly against the floor as she walked down the long hallway. "Here I am."

Her hand froze on the door knob. In that moment, every detail and minute she spent with Inuyasha danced around in her mind.

She sat against her door. "Why can't this be easy?"

She thought of everything that happened just within the last 24 hours. Her mouth dried and her eyes teared up. _Why am I crying for? _Things had been sped up and now it was all dragging her down. One minute they were laughing, the next spending the night together, and then fighting. What was next, a shot gun wedding and a divorce the next day? When she was with him, she didn't know how to be still. He made her want to move and go out and do things which was how they ended up canceling each other out so quickly.

Sango and Kagura were in for an earful.

* * *

"Good Morning everyone!" Miroku was bubbly and contagious as he strolled in to work.

"Oh hello there Miroku!" A group of elderly women were flexing and moving their arms while smiling at him.

"Ladies." He winked and put on a charming smile. They giggled in unison.

"You're late." Inuyasha breezed past Miroku heading for a blonde girl attempting to use a machine.

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha. He could just feel the waves of tenseness rolling off of Inuyasha.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch." He laughed merrily to himself.

"I should ask you the same. You look like a dog who just got a steak."

"Wouldn't you like to know." He saidly coyly.

"Actually I don't want to." He smiled at the girl and helped her.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how to use this thing. Good thing someone like you is around." The girl purposely leaned in exposing her chest ever so slighty. Her eyes smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah, no problem." He got up and strode off to the group of elderly women.

Miroku looked between the girl and Inuyasha. "Hey!" He walked towards him.

"That girl was flirting with you. Usually you'd play along. Whats going on here really?" Miroku leaned against a free standing rail.

"Nothing."

"Come on buddy. You can tell me you know."

"Maybe later. I'm working unlike some people." Inuyasha stared pointedly at him.

"Jeez I get it. Relax."

* * *

Night fell around the building as Kagome peered out the large window in the main foyer. Work kept her for an extra hour and she was late for her outing with Kagura and Sango. She pushed her way through the large front door as a blast of cool air touched her.

"Nothing quite like fresh air." She powered walked two blocks and around the corner. The café shone with an aura of warm and a promise of hot chocolate and snacks.

"Kagome, over here!" Sango waved her over to a quiet table pushed quaintly against a bookshelf. Kagura smiled softly like she always did.

She smiled at them appreciatively. "I have so much to tell you guys."

It was going to be a long, long, very long, evening.

* * *

AN: Hi guys its me! Your horrible author who didn't update in ages =P Anyways I just want to say its been a while but its up and I started up the next one. So look out for that too! Also you guys may think that after the last chapter this one moves pretty quickly but from firsthand experiences and stories told to me, these situations are common. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it =)


	17. LoveHate Has Never Been Better

A/N: So I haven't updated in seriously forever and I cannot tell you how sorry I am! Life has gotten in the way of my favorite pass time (aka Inuyasha fanfictions!). Anyways, this is for all those who have threatened to end my measly life if I didn't update by the end of this year. Heh. In addition, the Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and that is probably a good thing. I imagine all my version would contain is steamy angsty kiss scenes and drama you'd see on a soap opera. Anyways, this was sort of inspired by a recent episode of gossip girl I watched. Lol. So enjoy those of you who also enjoy GG! (And you'll know which part is reminiscent of GG. wink wink!)

* * *

Sango held Kagome against her chest. "You poor thing! Inuyasha is dragging you through hell and back."

Kagome had finished her story along with a cup of coffee, a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, and half a panini.

"Not to mention through one steamy night in heaven. That should make up for the hell parts." Kagura smiled coyly as she took a sip of her now cold caramel cappuccino.

Kagome sputtered as a blush formed across her cheeks. "Well, it was, you know, it was what it was."

"Oh, and what was it exactly? Good or bad?" Kagura continued her slow torture.

"It was, well," she gave a nervous laugh, "it simply _was_."

They looked at each other and smiled, then looked at her as if to say, _'tell the truth and no one gets hurt'._

"FINE. It was really, really good. But then again I haven't….you know….done _that _in a while." Kagome hurriedly snatched up Sango's smoothie and sipped at the melted tropical medley.

"I think we all haven't done the deed between the sheets in a while. Correct me if I'm wrong and add details." Kagura gave a dry smile to Sango who in turn smiled at Kagome.

"Well she has." Laughter flitted around the small table making the candle's flame twirl about.

"But really, what am I supposed to do now? I have no clue what to say or if I shouldn't say anything." She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"Look, this is nothing like some romantic comedy. Things aren't just going to happen. You have to make it happen."

"Kagura is right. If something is wrong, it's up to you to fix it. I mean of course, he'll eventually want to talk to you, but you should just initiate it. Don't let him think your some idiot."

"I just don't know. I can't really explain this but, it's like we've known each other forever. That's how we fight. And on top of that, there's this chemistry or something between us. It's hard to ignore. I just, I just need to touch him sometimes. It's creepier than facebook stalking!"

"Sounds like you've got it bad Kagome."

"But he's so stubborn and irrational!"

"So? You are too. Maybe that's why you guys fight a lot." Sango fiddled with her straw.

"Okay, so let's just do an overview. It started as friendship and then you had a few fudge ups while he was dating his girlfriend. And then he finds out he's being cheated on. Good so far?"

Sango and Kagome nodded in unison.

"Then continuing. After that, Inuyasha and Kagome were getting close rather quickly which led to sex which lead to fighting which lead to a subdued aura of tension. Am I right?" Kagura took a deep breath and looked around the table.

"Yes, sadly." Kagome commented.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to clarify."

Kagome's face fell in mild annoyance. "I thought she was going to give me advice." She turned to Sango with a plea.

"Well Kagura, got any advice for the poor thing?"

"No not really." She pressed the warm porcelain cup to her cheek.

"I don't think I'll need those extra tickets by the way."

Sango was flipping through a magazine. "What tickets?"

Kagura sat up and snatched the magazine away flipping through it herself. "She asked me about extra tickets for our cruise trip."

"Oh. Why did you want extras?"

"Well I was gonna ask if Inuyasha wanted in on it with Miroku and then charge them half price or more so I could get new clothes for the trip." She smiled evilly.

"Wow. That was a great idea."

"Well not anymore. We're not speaking, sort of."

"Don't let that get in the way. It's a cruise for crying out loud. Have your way with him even if things are a bit shaky." Kagura put the magazine down and turned her attention to them.

"Yeah Kagome, Kagura is right." Sango had perked up at the mention of Miroku.

"Besides, it'll give you guys time to talk stuff over and see what its like to be just Kagome and Inuyasha."

"It sounds easy but there's still the matter of his girlfriend and also the fact that he might not accept."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well Kagome. Do what you think is best." Kagura pulled the tickets out of her bag and set them on the table.

"I don't know what's best." She traced the stitch work on her sweater.

"Just hold on to them for now. Its not like they're going to go bad."

Sango hummed her agreement. "Question, you said Kouga was due back Monday right? Well where is he?"

"He actually texted me the other day. Just small talk and being sorta flirty."

"That's interesting." Kagura narrowed her eyes in dislike.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked."Why don't we talk about something other than my inadequate ways and stuff. What's going on with you two?"

They shared glances awkward glances at each other and broke out in laughter.

"Oh nothing I haven't already told you guys. Actually I'm reading Twilight."

"Oh no, not you too Kagura! I didn't expect this from you." Sango was teasing her.

"Oh whatever. I have lots of time on my hands and you know what, it's actually addictive."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up as she extracted her battered copy from her bag. A large grin was plastered on her face.

Sango cracked up. "Guys! How old are we again? Hmm? In our twenties? This is a bit ridiculous."

"Well, I'm supposed to write an article on it. And so far I'm kind of smitten by Edward." She looked at the cover and then smiled at Kagura who nodded approvingly.

Sango snorted.

"Screw you." She said teasingly in a lewd manner.

"Looking forward to it." A wink or two were traded followed by soft titters of laughter.

"We need to get Sango a book now too. That way we can all be losers together."

"Alright, alright. I'll get the book and read it. Happy?"

"Very much so."

Kagome and Kagura shared smug and victorious smiles.

* * *

"Oi Miroku. Nothing is up. Let it go."

"Why don't you tell me anything about her? What? are you afraid I'll steal her away?" Miroku raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner with a sly smile.

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Man your life is probably messed up. As for me, well I'm just smooth sailing." He said while blatantly ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

Inuyasha chucked the controller at his head. "HEY! I just got those wireless xbox controllers Inuyasha! Don't go messing them up!"

He held the controller to his chest greedily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm going home. I need to do…stuff, I guess." He sighed picking up his coat and heading towards the door. He raised his hand over his shoulder on his way out.

"Later." Miroku smiled down at his controller and cooed. "Who loves you the most? Me! Yes, yes I do!"

* * *

Inuyasha pushed the door open, his jacket slung over his shoulder. The last few days had taken its toll on him as he rounded the corner to his room.

Inuyasha's eyes roamed over the empty space. It was cleaner than how he kept it and Kagome was the reason. He chuckled to himself when he saw the folded bed and the clothes that filled the hamper. He'd never do those things.

Sighing, he changed into sweatpants and pulled off his shirt. Sleep was calling him as he flopped down on the bed. Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned on his side.

"Still not comfortable." He muttered. Flipping over again, it felt as if his bed was filled with frozen peas or something hard. He flopped around a few more times before giving up and making his way to the kitchen. Ramen filled cupboards stared at him but he couldn't find the urge to eat. What was wrong with him?

He knew what was wrong with him. It was his inability to let go of Kikyo even though she cheated on him and his inability to hold onto Kagome was good to him. He wondered why he was so pathetically incapable of being in a normal, functional relationship.

Inuyasha thrummed his fingers on the counter darting his eyes this way and that. The clock ticked ever so slowly and soon it filled his apartment with a miserable melody. Frustrated, he threw his arms up and stomped into the living room.

"TV is always good." He laughed maniacally as he flipped through the channels.

"_Why didn't you write me? Why? I waited for you for seven years! But now its too late!"_

"_I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year!"_

"_You wrote me?"_

"_Yes. It wasn't over. IT STILL ISN'T OVER."_

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. It was just his luck to land on the channel playing, The Notebook. Better yet, the rain scene. He muttered as they kissed passionately.

"BULLSHIT!" He flew through some channels.

_"Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Scarlett, wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me. You're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Scarlett, kiss me. Kiss me, once!"_

Gone With The Wind was playing too? Inuyasha jabbed another button.

"_Are you scared?"__  
_

"_To death..."__  
_

"_Lighten up."__  
_

"_It's not funny."_

_ "I'm scared of not being with you."__  
_

"_Oh baby, that will never happen... I'll be here."_

"_A Walk To Remember will be right back after these messages…"_

He turned off the TV jerkily and chucked the remote on the coffee table.

Then he got up and did sit-ups. He did push ups. He did pull ups off a door frame. He did yoga. He mediated. He counted sheep. He counted sheep backwards. He counted his ramen. He recounted his ramen. He balanced a broom in his palm. He actually used the broom to sweep. He checked the light switches. He checked the faucets. He checked the blinds. He broke the blinds, attempted to fix the blinds, then gave up on the blinds.

Finally, his mindless activities took their toll on his energy level. Inuyasha fell asleep rather peacefully on the floor between the couch and coffee table.

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen sloshing down a bowl of cereal. Suddenly she eyed the tickets on the counter. Inuyasha flooded her mind.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. What was wrong with her? In a way she knew what was wrong. She knew she liked him. And she knew she shouldn't. He was technically still in a relationship and she vowed to quit liking someone on impulse. She was supposed to settle down with a steady, smart, _safe_ guy. Never mind that right now, she needed to shower.

After a tedious shampooing, conditioning, and scrubbing, Kagome locked her apartment door and trotted off to work. She had missed the hum of chatter, the smell of burnt coffee, and the swishing of paper. It was sometimes soothing and less jarring then home life.

"Good morning Myouga." Kagome cooed from the glass doors of his office.

He looked up, a crease between his eyebrows. "Good morning dear. Where should this column go? Here or here?"

Mr. Myouga pointed to the right and left edge of the paper. Kagome edged closer- closing one eye then the other.

" Definitely left side."

"Good choice!" He almost squealed with delight.

Kagome smiled and sat down on the edge of the desk idly twirling a lock of her hair. Her expression was wistful and far off.

"Something the matter?" Myouga eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Kagome smile and waved her hands dismissively.

He fixed her with a stare so penetrating Kagome shrank back. "Look at the time, I really should be getting to work now!"

"Miss Higurashi." His tone was dripping with authority. Kagome turned around sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"I'm not the boss of a great newspaper for nothing. I know how and where to dig for information. And right now, I want the inside scoop." His nosed twitched, his moustache quivered, and his eyes gleamed with child-like mischief.

Kagome piled herself into a chair across from him sulking and mumbling. "It's really nothing."

"It's a boy isn't it?" He buffed his nails on his shirt and inspected them with boredom.

Kagome squirmed. It was strange talking to her boss like this. Although the man was nothing short of a bubbly grandfather.

"Maybe." She ventured.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. All I know is that you deserve the best. Any boy would be stupid not to treat you like diamonds."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Myouga coughed and cleared his throat. "Now off with you young lady. There are things that need finishing."

Kagome gave him a salute before closing the door behind her. While her distress had been eating away at her, what Myouga had said warmed her to the core. Suddenly, things seemed better.

"Kagome? You've got flowers." A tall intern with wide brown eyes and a mess of shaggy brown hair lowered them onto her desk.

"Huh? Who from?"

"Don't know. They were sitting at the receptionist's desk so I thought I'd bring them over for you." He beamed at Kagome.

"Thank you Hojo."

"I also got you an orange juice. You've been a little pale lately so the vitamin D should do some good for you." He placed it in her hands, holding onto her gaze.

"Uhh, thanks Hojo." Kagome politely accepted it and took a step back. He had invaded quite a bit of her personal space.

"Never a problem." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"Anyways, I'm just gonna, get some work done. You know, busy busy busy!" Kagome edged past him clutching the orange juice to her chest.

"Of course, of course, don't let me interrupt. If you need absolutely anything, call!"

Kagome waved over her shoulder and scurried to the sanctuary of the copy room. It was empty, warm, and smelled of French vanilla coffee with a hint of ink. She looked up at a nearby clock.

She muttered darkly to herself. "Eighteen minutes down, an eternity to go."

* * *

A gruff sigh escaped his lips as he flipped through various paperwork. "What do you want runt?"

Shippo smiled cheekily. "A raise but we both know that's not happenin'."

Inuyasha fixed him with a glare. "Damn right."

He huffed, watching his boss ignore him with ease. "I actually came to tell you Ayame has been teary eyed all morning."

Inuyasha stopped his shuffling paper. "What's wrong?"

"Obviously if I knew I'd have told you by now duh." Shippo took his leave before Inuyasha could retort.

Another sigh left his lips. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed away from his desk to check on her.

Ayame sat behind the front desk twirling a lock of red hair, clearly lost in thought.

"Keep up those teary eyes and half frown. That'll definitely bring in business." He smirked.

Startled, she turned to him. "Oh, hi Inuyasha. Sorry I'm just really out of it."

"Care to tell?"

Surprise registered on her face. Then she wrinkled her nose. "I don't know if you want to listen to my girly problems."

"Oi Ayame, what haven't I heard from the lot of you?"

Ayame gave him a wry smile. "I was dating this guy and I thought we were ready to go steady but then he just dumps me. For his ex, who by the way wasn't good to him. And she wasn't nearly as cute as I am! And I'm so upset. I was 100 percent in our relationship! I gave it my all. And I thought he was the same way. Maybe it's me."

She gazed out the glass doors, her chin propped in her palm. Tears threatening to spill.

"The guy's a jerk. If he can't see that you're worth it, than he's not worth it. Ayame, look, I'm not trying to be a pervert like Miroku but hear me out. You're young, spunky, and strong. I don't know a guy who wouldn't fall for you."

She sniffled. "Thanks . And by the way, no one can be as bad as Miroku."

A watery chuckle from Ayame ensued and Inuyasha snorted. "Now get back to work slacker."

"Inuyasha?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing boss. Just thanks." She grinned.

"Keh, no problem."

* * *

As the work day ended, it was time to go home and unwind. Kagome climbed into a pair of sweatpants and an old NYU tee shirt.

"Where is that kitty?" Kagome set out a bowl of cat food and a generous portion of milk. Soon, a pitter patter of clawed feet was heard.

"Oh, so you only come when you know there's food huh?" Kagome gently traced Buyo's ears before picking herself up off the floor.

She studied her fridge and her cupboards before settling on some instant miso soup and some fish cakes her mother had bought for her. She settled in on the couch with her food and a magazine.

Before long, the quietness made her frown. She missed the chatter of her friends and her brother's hoots and hollers, she pined for barely concealed innuendos from Miroku, and she even missed friendly chiding from Inuyasha, and the gibber jabber from them all combined. She had the realization that when she was older, she definitely wanted a full house. She could imagine her kids running around in the backyard, her friends huddled around a fire sharing wine and laughs like they always have been.

But most of all, she could imagine washing dishes side by side with her husband, picking out groceries with her husband, and bickering over what to watch with her husband. She ran through these images a few times. The first time, she pictured Kouga. A smile formed. He'd be the one to buy roses for her out of the blue. Then she pictured Inuyasha. A smirked found its way on her face and she laughed. "Probably would feed our kids ramen every meal."

Kagome was reveling in future memories when the phone began to ring. She reached over to the coffee table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me, Miroku."

Kagome heard urgency in his voice. "Is something up?"

"It's Inuyasha. He went home early from work and I called him up but he hasn't answered. He was supposed to meet me over four hours ago. I was hoping he was with you."

"N-no. He isn't. I haven't heard from him for a while myself."

She heard him sigh. "I'll try to call again. I guess I'll have to head over to his apartment if he doesn't pick up. That's going to be a pain at this hour. Oh and I'd need to lock up and then walk over…"

"You think _I_ should check his apartment?"

"Can you? That'd be a big help."

"Sure. I'll go right now."

"Thanks."

Kagome hung up the phone and quickly grabbed a pair of slippers. _Inuyasha, please be okay._

* * *

Miroku hung up the phone and ran shifty eyes to his beloved brunette and then to her bemused friend. "You think it was right to do that?"

Sango never thought any kind of scheming was good but they needed to help somehow.

"Oh Miroku, Inuyasha will thank you in the long run. Kagome on the other hand, might not." Kagura shrugged faintly.

He paled. Sango offered a half smile. "Maybe she'll go easy on you?"

"You sure he'll be in the shower? And how do you even know? Please don't tell me you're enough of a pervert to prey on a good friend too." Kagura rested her chin in her palm, thrumming her fingers absentmindedly on her cheek.

Miroku spluttered and Sango sent him a glare through narrowed eyes.

"He's a creature of habit! The man eats ramen practically religiously and watches E! every Monday night!"

They looked at Miroku. "So many questions, so little time."

* * *

Inuyasha had just finished towel drying his hair when he heard urgent knocks at his door.

"Oi! I'm busy!" He didn't care who it was. Today, all he wanted was to sit down with some ramen and watch TV.

He heard his muffled name through the door and padded over, a towel drapped over his head and one wrapped around his waist.

"Kagome?" He snuck a glance through the peep hole before throwing the door open in surprise.

"I-Inuyasha?" She looked up at him. Shocked and fear melted into confusion and finally registration as she gave him a slow once over. "I um, I wanted to see if you were okay when Miroku called I got all worried and I decided to just come check on you I hadn't realized you'd be perfectly okay and busy and such and wow I should have maybe just called first-

Inuyasha cut off her nervous babbling by gruffly commanding her to come in. "You'll wake everyone on this floor if I let you go on like that."

Kagome shuffled along behind him and sat herself precariously on the couch. Inuyasha had veered off into his bedroom. He came back out a minute later with partially wet hair and still only a towel around his middle.

"Miroku told me you were supposed to meet him and that you hadn't. So he called me and I volunteered to check on you." Kagome seemed sheepish and downcast her eyes to stare at her doggy-slippered feet.

He squinted in suspicion before a lightbulb went off in his head. He muttered curses. _Damn scheming pervert._

"Must've slipped my mind." Inuyasha played it off coolly. No sense in getting Kagome pissed off at the pervert. Miroku would be sure to loose a limb or two if Kagome knew she was set up.

"Oh."

He stared at her intently before walking around the couch and flicking on a light inadvertently crossing over her to do so. She wanted so badly to reach out and feel the ripples of his muscles under her fingertips. A few drops of axe-infused water splattered onto her nose and cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that." He smirked. He was clearly being oogled by Kagome and he had no objections.

She haughtily wiped away the offending droplets. "I'm fine."

"Oh really?" He lowered his lashes with half-lidded eyes and just mere centimeters away from her face. Suddenly he placed his hands on the couch on either side of her head.

Kagome scoffed yet made no attempt to push him away. "Yes."

Inuyasha regarded her and felt the overwhelming need to swoop down and kiss her until she was breathless. Her stared at her lips suddenly feeling like it all felt right. As he bent down for a kiss, she roughly pushed him off.

"You're absolutely disgusting!" Kagome's heart was racing. She felt oddly turned on by his brash actions. It seemed Inuyasha had similar thoughts.

Kagome hesitated before making her way to the front door. "I'm leaving."

Inuyasha was at the door in a flash quickly grabbing both of her slim wrists and pressing her back firmly to the door.

Kagome's eyes were on fire. "Let go or I'll scream."

"The only screaming you'll be doing little girl is my name."

"You're disgusting." She peered down at his lips twisted into a temptingly naughty smirk.

He leaned in to kiss her but she wriggled and squirmed trying to scream past his lips. One of her wrists came loose and she smacked him across the face. She was seething and her breath was ragged. "I hate you!"

She looked into his eyes then suddenly grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, neither could breathe properly.

"I think you're a stubborn wench and a bitch. I don't know why I was ever attracted to you." Inuyasha roughly grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up until she was straddling him. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"And you're a stupid asshole who can't make up his mind. Why I ever thought I could love you was downright ridiculous." Kagome felt jolts of lust course through her entire being as Inuyasha's firm grip tightened even more on her thighs. He hiked her up a bit further.

"Bedroom?" Inuyasha asked urgently. Kagome nodded jerkily. He practically ran as Kagome pressed hot kisses along his jaw on the way to his room.

He shoved the door closed with his foot and slammed her up against the wall. She shivered at his actions. He was so attractive all riled up like this. She yanked off his already falling toweling and he greedily snatched her shirt off. She wriggled out of her already loose sweat pants and left them behind with her slippers. Inuyasha racked her body appreciatively. He hadn't realized he wanted her so badly that it practically ached.

He picked her up again and tossed her on the bed. With lust shaken hands, she undid her bra. Inuyasha pulled down her underwear and a tiny rip could be heard outside of their panting.

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows. "Inuyasha! Those were one of my favorites!" Through the haze of her sexed up brain, she felt a moment of true anger.

He just smirked. "You look better without them anyways."

She scowled at him impressively before grabbing his hair again.

"Oi! That hurts." He winced as Kagome pulled him up her body by his hair.

"Good." She sent him a shivering sultry look. Her took her hands out from his hair and pinned them above her head.

"Payback wench." He roughly grabbed her left breast with his free hand and kneaded. Kagome instantly arched into his touch, whimpering. Kagome could feel the tip of his length graze her stomach as he kneeled above her executing pleasurable torture.

She had the urge to turn the tables. Using her softened puppy dog eyes, low pleading voice, and a few carefully placed lip bites, she momentarily caught him off guard.

"Inuyasha, please, let go of my hands. It'd be so much better if I can wrap them around your neck."

His mouth watered and he nodded numbly. Suddenly Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She used that same soft pleading voice. "By the way…"

In less than a second, she had rolled Inuyasha onto his back. She knew he could easily break of free of her grasp but she pinned his hands above his head.

"You're such a sucker." Kagome smirked triumphantly. With one hand she kept him pinned and with the other, she simply toyed with his length. Slowly stroking up and down.

"We'll see 'bout that." Inuyasha basked in her generous touching before easily braking her grasp on his wrist and taking her hips firmly in his hands.

Kagome was helpless. She lifted her hips as he practically shoved her downwards. He groaned as she acquainted herself on top of him. A few flicks of her hips and she began to moan throatily. He was holding her hips tightly as she bounced up and down and wriggled back and forth. Kagome braced herself by splaying her fingers across his stomach. As Inuyasha quickened the pace, she leaned down and feather kisses along his jaw. She gasped and moaned as the last of her energy seeped out of her body through one earth shattering orgasm. She laid her cheek on his slick forehead, panting, as Inuyasha upped the tempo even further. He thrusted upwards once more before joining Kagome in the blissful aftershock of an amazing orgasm.

They laid a while longer before he rasped out, "That was, absolutely…amazing."

"Mmm." That was all she could manage.

Kagome was still laying on top of him and him still inside her. She was too tired to move at that moment.

"Keh. I still think you're a wench and a bitch."

Kagome piped up just before slipping off into sleep. "And you're still an asshole who can't make up his mind."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled the sheets over them. Sleep would come easy. Of that he was sure.

* * *

"You think they made up yet?" Miroku took a bite of his apple.

"Who knows." Sango was engaged in a "pass and play" scrabble game with Kagura on her Ipod.

"45 points off of the word sex? I think I hate you Sango." Kagura chewed her lip in concentration.

"Who knew sex would be worth that much."

* * *

YAY! Finally. haha. I promise the next update will be soon. PROMISE!


End file.
